Ultimate ga kill (Traducción)
by Black998
Summary: Ben Tenison ha tenido un sin fin de aventuras locas, pero la que tendra es una de la más locas. Cuando es descubierto por Night Raid que es un grupo de asesinos que luchan por el Ejército Revolucionario, Ben debe decidir si unirse a ellos o convertirse en un soldado de la corrupta Capital Imperial. (Esta es solo una traducción) (Es una historia de la autoria de MegaRdaniels)
1. Chapter 1

Retiro la responsabilidad: NO ME POSEO BEN 10 O AKAME GA KILL. PERTENECEN A SUS PROPIETARIOS CORRECTOS. BEN 10 ES PROPIETARIO DE MAN OF ACTION Y AKAME GA KILL ES PROPIEDAD DE SQUARE ENIX

 ** _El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** **_MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _ ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please, go to your user and like the original story._**_**

Hola - Hablando

(Hola) - Pensando

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Kill the Intruder**

 **(Mata al intruso)**

La vida como un héroe tiene sus peligros y sus méritos. Se necesita un ser una persona sabia para reconocer la responsabilidad que se le concede, ya sea a través de las palabras o con los puños. A lo largo de la historia, hemos visto a muchos héroes llegar e irse causando un impacto en el mundo en el que han vivido. El mundo carecía de esperanza hasta una noche de verano en un campamento no muy lejos de una pequeña ciudad donde un artefacto extraterrestre había caído del cielo y fue recogido por un curioso niño de 10 años solo para usarlo para hacer algo bueno en el mundo, solo para que él se enfrente al tirano más letal del universo... Vilgax.

Ben Tennyson era uno de esos héroes que se quedaria como una leyenda. Una leyenda en la que la humanidad recordaria por la eternida. Además Ben no era un joven ordinario de 16 años. A partir de ese dia él llevaba el arma más poderosa en todo el universo, el Ultimatrix que le fue otorgado. Con este, detuvo tremendas fuerzas como Diagon, Vilgax, Los caballeros templarios y mucho, muchisimos más. Era un oponente más que formidable contra sus adversarios.

Pero desde que peleó con Diagon, sus aventuras han comenzado a disminuir. La Tierra se estaba volviendo mucho más segura. Más tranquila y calmada. Seguro que habría algunos matones cualquiera dando vueltas por ahí, pero para Ben esto no representaban una amenaza o un desafío. Él estaba feliz de ayudar, pero sentia que estaba como ¿Incompleto, quiza? Se estaba aburriendo un poco, pero igual agradecia que la Tierra estuviera a salvo, bajo la protección de los Plomeros y de él mismo.

Él era el rey del mundo, y de otros tambien... pero esa es otra historia.

Ben abrió lentamente los ojos esa fatídica mañana; él bostezo y estiró sus extremidades. Sus ojos estubieron borrosos por unos momentos hasta que comenzaron a aclararse. Su mente comenzó a despejarse en el momento en que descubrió que...

Ben: ¿Estoy en un bosque? - Se pregunto a si mismo - ¿Por qué rayos estoy en un bosque? - Dijo rascandose la cabeza y viendo a todos lados.

Ben se levantó lentamente, descubriendo que tenía un pequeño hematoma.

Ben: Uf, ¿qué demonios me pasó? - Ben dijo confundido de como diablos habia llegado allí y donde estaba.

Ben: No sé dónde estoy, ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Y ¿Por qué? - Añadió Ben mientras sobava su ematoma - Esto podría ser una especie de sueño - Dijo Ben para despues pilliscarse - Auch, de acuerdo, no es un sueño, yengo que llamar a Kevin y a Gwen para que localicen mi paradero. Deben estar preocupados - Ben activó su Ultimatrix y activó la función de comunicador - Hola, ¿Gwen? ¿Kevin? Soy yo, Ben. ¿Me oyen? - Pregunto al aparato.

Nada sono, solo pura estatica.

Ben: ¿Gwen, Kevin, alguien? - Pero aun así solo estatica se escucho - Genial - suspiró Ben - Sin señal. Eso es extraño - Ben probo con la función de comunicaciones para tratar de ponerse en contacto con ellos y eventualmente con cualquiera que lo ayudara.

Caminó por la zona tratando de encontrar algún tipo de contacto... algún tipo de señal, pero por alguna razón no pudo encontrar ninguna.

Ben: ¿Dónde estoy? - Se pregunto.

¿?: Oye, esa es la chica de los carteles de se busca - Escuchó a alguien de cerca.

Ben: ¿Una persona? - Su esperanza dio un subidon, si, está escuchando voces, eso significa que hay personas, y cuando hay personas hay civilización - ¡Bien! - Dijo con alegria - (¡Tal vez pueda contactar con mis amigos y aberiguar donde estoy!) - Corrió por el bosque tratando de alcanzarlos lo más rápido que pudo, tuvo cuidado de no transformarse porque no quería que nadie se asustara, esta seguro es un area rural y en lugares como estos podria pasar cualquier cosa hasta que finalmente se encontro un arroyo - Ahora, espera, ¿qué?

El arroyo seguia y se podia ver que seguia hasta un surco de montañas y bosques a lo lejos, sin ningun tipo de civilización.

Ben: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? Bueno, tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. He estado en este bosque durante las últimas horas y de repente estoy volviendome loco - Se dijo a si mismo, pero lo replanteo - Mejor sigo buscando - concluyó hasta que escuchó la conversación nuevamente.

¿?: Eso significa que Night Raid debe estar por aquí - Se giró hacia la voz para ver a un grupo de bandidos que parecía estar rodeando a una joven con una espada. Ben se preocupo, tenia una idea de a donde iba esta cituación y no era algo muy agradable. El primer hombre era grande y feo con una capa en la cabeza de color blanca, además el otro tipo era igual excepto que no era tan grande, el tercero se mantuvo en silencio pero con una mirada sadica, además su pelo era puntiagudo.

Ben: Así que no me estoy volviendo loco después de todo - Dijo con un tono serio.

Bandido 1: Ella es bonita - Dijo el primer tipo.

Bandido 2: No la golpees mucho, quiero divertirme un poco con ella - Dijo el segundo con malicia.

Ben ni siquiera se pudo mover para cruzar el arroyo y ayudar a la chica pero vio como la chica a una icreible velocidad paso entre ellos y una lluvia de sangre empezo callendo como si fuera pintura 0, entonces dos de los hombres cayeron al suelo y por instinto cruzo rapidamente el arroyo para ayudar a esas personas y arrestar al perpetrador de esa atrocidad.

¿?: Deberias tener más cuidado, estas en territorio enemigo - Dijo con un tono inexpresivo.

Bandido 1: ¡Maldita vas a pagar por es... gahh! - Él hombre escupio sangre y Ben noto como unas extrañas letras japonesas de color morado rodearon su cuerpo - ¡Es veneno! - Finalmente cayo y murio.

¿?: Solo necesitaron un golpe - Dijo la muchacha con tranquilidad e inexpresividad, simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezo a irse.

Ben: ¡OYE! - Grito enojado, ella al escucharlo se dio la vuelta, con la espado preparada - ¡¿Quién te dio derecho para quitarle la vida a esas personas? - Dijo con una mirada seria y mucho enojo.

¿?: Se infiltraron aquí y sospecho que eres uno de ellos - Dijo con un rostro sin ningun tipo de emoción.

Ben: ¿Uno de quién? - Pregunto confundido.

¿?: No importa - Dijo la chica - Tú eres nuestro objetivo después de todo - Dijo apuntandolo con su espada.

Ben miro el grupo de hombres en el suelo, ella era rapida, si ella quisiera lo podria haber matado ya, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no lo queria matar? ¿O algo más? Él no sabia, pero tuvo que actuar rápido para poder mantenerse con vida en esta jodida situación en la que se encontraba. Una parte de él dijo que podría haberse quedado y haberse transformado en ese mismo momento en lugar de esperar al último minuto, Ben podría haber hecho eso, pero tuvo que saltar directamente. Estaba congelado en su lugar, él hubiera preferido poder hablar con ella y resolver el problema, pero parecia que eso no funcionaria en ella.

El tendria que pelear para mantenerse con vida.

Sin previo aviso ella se lanzo contra él, rapidamente se hiso a un lado para esquivar el corte decendente, entonces lo pateo en el pecho y lo hiso caer, mientras ella se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

¿?: ¿Ya terminaste? - Dijo con poca pasiencia pero sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Ben: (Intentaba no tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción) - Dijo y rapidamente se limpio la sangre de la boca y se remango para dejar al descubierto su Ultimatrix

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**_El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** **_MegaRaniels_**. **_Por favor vayan a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please go to your user and give a liking to the original story._**

 **Ronaldc V2** : Si, se lo que se siente, antes no la podia leer, pero hace un año empeze a estudiar ingles y ya entiendo lo suficiente como para traducirla, veras traducire los capitulos lo más apegados a como son originalmente, claro cambiando las cosas que en español son incoerentes y por eso el capitulo 1 es tan corto porque originalmente es haci de corto y tranquilo que mientras sigan saliendo capitulos yo la seguire traduciendo.

 **Guest** : Not my friend, this fic is not a copy since I have the permission of the original author to make this translation, and even in the first chapter I say, this fic belongs to MegaRaniels, so please try to put these comments.

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 2

 **Kill the Alien**

 **(Mata al Alien)**

Akame miraba al chico levantarse despues de la patada que le dio, se preparó para otro ataque pero se detuvo cuando él al desenrollar su manga revelo un extraño objeto parecido a un guantelete en su muñeca, el la miraba sabiendo que no era muy listo moverse en ese momento, realmente ella tenia un poco de curiosidad, él no estaba vestido como uno de los invasores tampoco llevaba armas ni parecia una amenaza. Pero no podia dejar que se fuera y dibulgara la ubicación de su escondite, no podia permitir eso.

¿?: Eres fuerte, te doy eso - Dijo el niño escupiendo sangre - Pero no soy un intruso - Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Akame: Entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - Dijo con un poco de interes en la respuesta.

¿?: Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿Sabes dondé me encuentro? - Pregunto algo esperanzado.

Akame: No te lo puedo decir - Dijo negando con su cabeza suavemente - Además es muy provable que estes de lado del imperio, pero como sea, inocente o enemigo, no importa, no puedo dejarte con vida, asi que no hagas esto más dificil - Dijo empuñando su espada esperando que se rindiera y lo eliminara indoloramente.

¿?: Whow, no creo que eso valla a suceder - Dijo con nervios.

Akame: Entonces, lo siento - Dijo suspirando.

¿?: ¿Por qué? - Pregunto con confusión.

Akame: Porque moriras aqui - Dijo preparando su espada.

Akame tomo la posición y el chico se estremecio, entonces cuando ella se lanzo hacia él a mucha velocidad, entonces activo su artefacto y lo pulso con rapidez.

Una vola de luz lo rodeo, dentro de él su ADN cambio y su cuerpo empezo a cambiar rapidamente hasta quedar en una criatura de color azul.

Akame protegio sus ojos de la luz encegecedora, cuando la luz se apagó, salió una criatura humanoide que parecia una polilla azul con un símbolo de reloj de arena verde encerrado en una placa de metal gris en su pecho y grito...

¿?: **Frio!** \- Grito con fueza y una especie de aire gelido salio de su boca.

Akame recupero su visibilidad por completo y al ver a Frio lo empezo a analizar y estudió a la criatura como si la viera por primera vez, tal vez fue ella la que vio esto por primera vez porque no había visto nada parecido con anterioridad.

Frio: **¿Por qué tan fria derepente?** \- Dijo haciendo un juego de palabras - **Pense que querias matarme** \- Dijo en broma.

Akame: Tienes una Teigu, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto con mucha seriedad.

Frio: **¿Una Tei... qué?** \- Dijo muy confundido - **Escucha, no quiero entrometerme, pero estoy perdido. Me desperté del bosque, vine al escuchar voces y te vi a ti y a los tres bandidos que parecia que querian violarte. Ahora si me disculpas...** \- Dijo e intento retirarse.

Pero Frio vio hacia abajo y vio a los tipos que Akame mato, asi que rapidamente ideo un plan y se preparo para realizarlo en caso que la chica lo atacase por la espalda.

Akane rapidamente salto y dio un corte acendente, cuando cayo al suelo envaino su espada y se empezo a retirar pero algo la detuvo...

Frio: **¿Así quieres resolverlo?** \- Dijo totalmente tranquilo.

Akame se dio la vuelta y quedó desconcertada al ver a Frio aún de pie. Se suponía que este tipo debía morir, ¿Cómo es que podría ser inmunes a la espada? ¡La cuchilla está literalmente llena de veneno! Ella estaba segura que lo habia cortado ¡Habría sentido los efectos del veneno ardiendo por sus venas inmediatamente! Pero no habia nada, ni una muestra de dolor o muestra de lucha por soportar el veneno, lo intento de nuevo y le dio una gran cantidad de golpes con su espada pero nada.

Akame: (¿Comó es posible esto?) - Se dijo con algo de desesperación - (Normalmente, cuando corto a alguien, mueren. Pero este, este "Frio" es diferente) - Se dijo a si mismo y dejo de intentar.

Frio: **¿Ya terminaste?** \- Pregunto - **¿Por qué te detuviste?** \- Estaba algo confundido, ella parecia muy empeñada en eliminarlo, pero paro repentinamente.

Akame: Sentí como si no estuviera golpeando nada más que aire - Dijo analitica de la situación.

Frio: **Tal vez, porque eso es lo que hacias** \- Entonces respiro profundamente y lanzo su aliento contra Akame.

Akame se crubrio pensando que era una onda expansiva de poder por lo que intento cortarla con su espada, pero su instinto la traiciono, cuando su espada toco el aliento congelo su espada, sus brazos y por ultimo todo su cuerpo exepto su cabeza. Por primera vez ella estaba en mucho peligro, Frio camino hacia Akame la cual estaba intentado liberarse para poder contratacar, ella estaba lidiando con algo desconocido.

Akame: (Esta criatura es peligrosa) - Pensó seriamente - (¡Debo liberarme rapidamente!) - Pensó asiendo esfuerzo para liberarse.

Frio se acerco lo suficiente como para que sientiera miedo, pero para su sorpesa se quedo quieto frente a él.

Frio: **Crei que seria una buena decisión detenerte un rato, mantente fria** \- Dijo con un lo que parcia un tono divertido, despues su "capucha" se desplegaron en dos pares de alas y se fue volando, él tenia todas las posiblidades de matarla, ¿Por qué no lo hiso?

Akame: (¿Qué rayos es él?) - Pensó confundida.

* * *

Un hombre corria por el camino con una sonrisa arrogante estaba orgulloso de haber obtenido información sobre la ubicación de la base Night Raid, corria apresuradamente para llegar rapidamente a su base antes de que un miembro de Night Right lo matara, por un momento penso que esta a salvo, bueno hasta que lo vieron.

Asesio: Debo llegar rapido, este tipo de información vale una fortuna - Dijo con una sonrisa llena de avaricia.

En lo alto de un acantilado, una joven adolescente con cabello rosado y su atuendo consite en un bestido rosa con detalles de color fucsia, apuntó su "Pumpkin" hacia el hombre corriendo, enfocándose en la trayectoria.

¿?: Bueno, llegaste hasta aqui - Dijo con tranquilidad, se puso de pie - ¡Realmente no me gusta revelar mi ubicación! - Sin previo aviso, otro asesino tribal se coló por detrás en el aire con su espada dispuesta a decapitarla.

Asesino 2: ¡Eres mia! - Grito con demenci el hombre hasta que fue decapitado por una joven vestida de púrpura con anteojos empuñando un par de tijeras gigantes con una cara de oso panda en el frente.

¿?: Lo siento - Lo dijo con un poco de pena.

¿?: Gracias Sheele - Dijo con una sonrisa, ella se giró hacia su objetivo - ¡Buen momento! Eso fue suficiente peligro para encender - dijo con emoción mientras su arma se activaba. Abrió fuego y lanzó un rayo de energía mortal dirigiéndose directamente hacia el asesino que escapaba que pronto fue alcanzado por el rayo fue vaporizado y creo una poderosa explosión - En el blanco - Dijo con una sonrisa junto a Sheele - ¡Cuanto más grande sea el problema en el que estoy, el poderoso que se convierte mi hermosa Pumpkin.

* * *

Frio en pleno vuelo se detuvo después de notar una gran explosión, miró hacia atrás y vio una gran ráfaga de humo que se elevaba desde el bosque.

Frio: **¡Santa Mierda!** \- Dijo asombrado - **Alguien debe haber estado en un lugar y momento equivocados** \- Y de repente el Ultimatrix empezo a parpadear en color rojo - **¿Encerio? ¿Justo en este momento tienes que descargarte?** \- Dijo molesto.

Frio decendio al suelo para que poco despues un luz lo recubriese y se transfomara una vez más en Ben, estaba aun conmocionado por lo de antes asi que decio que no queria conocer a alguien más, ¡Rayos la gente estaba loca!

Ben: De acuerdo, solo debes tener cuidado, no conozcas a nadie, no hables con nadie. Solo trata de encontrar un camino, al menos hasta que el Ultimatrix se recargue - Se sentia mucho más seguro cuando está en sus formas alienígenas, pero sin eso, estaba condenado.

Se puso a pensar en todas sus posibilidades pero sinceramente si el Ultimatrix ninguna era prometedora.

¿?: Eso sonaba como Pumpkin - Escuchó Ben cerca de él.

Ben: Sé que dije que no debo hablar con los lugareños - dijo Ben - Pero necesito descubrir dónde estoy y encontrar un camino a casa. Además el Ultimatrix es inútil a partir de ahora y no tengo nada que protegerme. No tengo forma de contactar con ayuda o cualquier cosa - Dijo Ben mientras respiraba profundamente - Parece que no tengo otra opción - Entonces con un suspiro camino directamente a donde escucho esa voz.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más fuerte se volvía la voz hasta que descubría un espacio abierto en el bosque donde vio a un hombre muerto tirado en el suelo. ¿Quién podria haberlo hecho? Mortificado, Ben caminó hacia él para examinar lo que le había sucedido al hombre.

Ben: ¿Quién pudo hacer esto? - Dijo pero antes de que pudiera investiga más fue agarrado y fue lanzado contra un arbol con mucha fuerza causando que escupiera sangre.

¿?: Oh tengo uno extra - Ben alzó la vista para ver a una mujer musculosa, rubia y de cabello, que llevaba un cinturón de algún tipo, ropa holgada y una bufanda blanca que hizo sonar sus nudillos y con una sonrisa en su rostro - Dos y además seguidos, podría obtener un premio.

Ben: (¡¿Primero la chica con la espada y ahora esta mujer?! ¿Acaso es el dia de dale una paliza a Ben?) - Ben se levanto lentamente para despues ella lo tomo por el cuello.

¿?: Oye, tienes suerte de que te vayas a morir siendo atractivo - dijo la mujer levantándolo por el cuello, asfixiando a Ben - No muchos chicos se mueren siendo atractivos, ¿sabes?

Ben: (¿Qué tengo suerte?) - Pensó remangando su chaqueta - (Suerte tengo de poder hacer esto) - Entonces golpeo la palca del Ultimatrix, cegando a la mujer con la luz, poco a poco su tamaño disminullo, sus ojos se hicieron pequeños y su piel se hacia de color blanco, cuando la luz se apagó, apareció una pequeña figura blanca de silicon con una boca robótica - **Eco-Eco!** \- Exclamo el pequeño "robot", entoces golpeo una vez más su Ultimatrix y entonces se envolvio en una luz y se hiso más alto, su piel se volvio azul y unas extras deformidades salieron en su cuerpo - **Eco-Eco Supremo!**

La mujer se quedó sin palabras tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir pero ella todavía tenía su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos completamente imperturbable

¿?: Heh, ¿Un usuario de una Teigu? ¡Esto debería ser divertido! Así que tú llamas a esa cosa Eco-Eco definitivo ¿eh? Bueno, solo para que seamos claros, soy Leone y seré tu verdugo por hoy. ¿De verdad crees que esa cosa tuya me asustará? - Dijo con una cara totalmente de superioridad.

Eco-Eco S: **No** \- Dijo Echo-Eco supremo - **Pero tu derrota me dará música para mis oídos** \- Dijo con un tono robotico

Leone: ¿No te refieres a la tuya? - Leone dijo apresuradamente corrio hacia Eco-Eco Supremo, lo que implicaba un gran error - ¡DI TUS ULTIMAS PALBRAS, MOCOSO! - Grito de manera desenfrenada.

Eco-Eco S: **Con gusto te digo unas palabras** \- Eco-Eco Supremo se retrocedio un pco y disparó una explosión ultrasónica hacia Leone que la obligó a tratar de bloquearla, pero luego fue mandada a volar por la fuerza de la misma y con ella arrasando los arboles como si se tratara de simples plumas.

* * *

Tatsumi corrio hacia un asesino como los demás y lo acuchilló en el intestino, matándolo instantáneamente. Suspiro un poco despues de retirar su espada de él y volteo a ver a Bulat, que estaba rodeado por los asesinos como si fuera pandilleros cualquiera, no le llevó mucho tiempo cuando los asesinos fueron volando hacia él y entonces comenzó a cortarlos como si fueran vegetales.

Tatsumi: Es tan fuerte - Dijo Tatsumi asombrado - Así que esto es el poder de Night Raid

Bulat: Todavía estás... - De repente, sin previo aviso, Leone se estrelló junto a Bulat cubierto de tierra, barro y ramas de arboles mientras Akame fue liberada por Sheele y Mine, además todavía estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Frio, ella permaneció en silencio durante todo el camino a través del bosque, que para ellos era bastante normal, ya que solo hablaba para algun comentario productivo.

Leone: ¿Qué demonios? ¡Nadie me arroja así a menos que yo se lo haga a alguien más! - Leone estaba tenia un enojo de los mil demonios asustando a todos, justo antes de que pudiera ir contra la criatura azul metalica Tatsumi y los demás la tuvieron que frenar, pero no pudiero hacerlo y fueron arrojados en varias direcciones.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué la pudo poner de ese humor? - Dijo muy intrigado.

Akame: El chico - Dijo llamando la atención de los demás.

Tatsumi: ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡No podemos dejar que pelee sola con... lo que sea que la haya atacado! ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir y ayudarla! - Dijo preocupado y todos afirmaron y fueron tras ella.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**_El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** **_MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _ ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please, go to your user and like the original story.  
_**_**

 **Xseyver** : Gracias, me estoy esforzando para que sea una buena traducción, y si conozco Prototype, es de mis juegos favoritos, pero no creo poder hacer un historia de él en algun anime o almenos no por ahora, pero ya vere.

 **Ronaldc v2** : Si de hecho Eco Eco Supremo podria rodear el planeta de esas cosas que salen de su cuerpo y destruir el propio con una poderosa onda sonica, y claro que Akame quedo Fria hasta el alma al ver el poder de Ben al igual que los demás cuando lo vean.

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Kill the cat**

 **(Mata al gato)**

Leone se corrió para encontrar el chico que la atacó y estaba muy enojada, pera cuando ella lo llego y su grupo de amigos lo alcanzó, se puso más enojada porque el niño había desaparecido.

Leone: ¡Maldición! - Gritó con enojo -¡Cobarde, ese chico se largó antes de que yo pueda comer la cara! ¡Muestra tu cara cobarde! - Decia gritando llena de enojo.

Tatsumi: Bien, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Pregunto muy confundido de porque Leone esta tan enojada.

Akame: ¿Era un chico con la chaqueta verde? - Pregunto a Leone, esto causo que todos la voltearan a ver.

Leone: Si, ¿Comó lo sabes? - Pregunto confundida.

Sheele: Estaba envuelta en hielo - Dijo recordando el cubo de hielo que era Akmae - Tuve que usar casi todo mi poder para liberarla.

Leone: ¿Hielo? - Leone dijo confundida - ¡Ese muchacho no usó ningún poder de hielo sobre mí! ¡Usó un cañón de ataque sonico sin aviso paramadarme a volar!

Bulat: ¿Podría ser que este chico podría ser un usuario de una Teigu? Bulot se rascó la barbilla intuyendo la posibilidad.

Mina: Si, podria ser eso - dijo Mine - Quiero decir, ninguna persona normal podría tener el poder para mandar a volar a Leona a través del bosque después de esa inmensa destrucción.

Tatsumi: ¿Podría ser una bestia peligrosa tal vez? - Dijo pensando otra posibilidad.

Akame: Las mejores peligrosas no pueden cambiar de formato - Dijo Akame seriamente.

El mío: Mar que este chico chico - Mina Dijo - Estamos atentos y hablamos de jefa - Dijo la peli rosa.

Todos: Claro - Fue lo que se hizo al unísono.

Leone: (Y cuando encuentre a este chico, no quiero nada más que golpearlo en la cabeza hasta matarlo) - Leone dijo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tatsumi se metió en la cama en su cuarto esa noche, todavía pensando en el día que su vida cabio. Primero fue a la capital con falsas esperanzas, fue estafado por Leone, atraído por Aria a una casa "amigable" solo para descubrir que ella torturó a sus amigos hasta la muerte, mató a Aria y luego se unió a Night Raid sin ninguna consideración.

Tatsumi trato de dormír un poco, rodó en la cama durante un buen rato para hallar el sueño, pero no tenía el único que podía pensar en cómo se había tornado la vida en esos últimos tiempos, era la vida que nunca quiso.

Tatsumi: Me dije que conseguiria mi sueños - Entonces cerro los ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente fue Bulat guiñando el ojo - ¿Por qué de todas las personas soñé con él? - Dijo mientras se levantaba palido.

Entonces, un nuevo pensamiento invadió su cabeza, ¿Quién atacó a Akame y Leone? Por lo que le digieron y escuchó que mandar a volar a Leone sin esfuerzo y congelo a Akame como si no fuera nada, la última vez que peleo con Akame casi lo matan, entonces que tenia de especial este chico para poder hacer algo así, según todos aquí era muy difícil, solo tratar de pelear con Akame, ese pensamiento se mantuvo en buen rato.

Tatsumi: (Akame congelada como un cubo de hielo y Leona volo casi medio bosque) - Pensó analítico de la situación - Algo aquí no está bien, ¿Por qué no las mató en vez de retenerlas? - Pensó él no queria que lastimaran a sus amigos pero que el hecho de que alguien con el poder no las haya matado a un miembro de Night Right era raro - Voy a descubrir si está del lado del imperio o no, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda en la revolución - Dijo un poco triste, Sayo, Iesu juro que haré lo mejor que puedas para cumplir con ustedes - Dijo un poco triste.

* * *

Cuando Ben había tenido un vuelo a esa chica se transformó en Jet-Ray para irse volando, ya llevaba unas horas de viaje y en ese tiempo noto que la tecnología del lugar era muy similar a la de la era media y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ya ni estaba en la tierra, pero todavía no podía sacar conclusiones ya que existen lugares así en la tierra pero también necesitaba un lugar para aterrizar y descansar y que la Ultimatrix necesitaba un descanso.

Y encima el mismo necesitó un buen descanso, pero aún así volaba con mucho cuidado y que podría atacarlo con algún arma o ataque desde la tierra y también para el niño con un avión.

No hay mucho para que encontrar una ciudad rodeada por una muralla de roca que tenia algunos edificios en la parte externa y lo más llamativo y un castillo gigante en el centro.

Jet-Ray: **¡Definitivamente ya no estoy en Kansas! ¡Ni en la tierra!** \- Dijo muy azombrado - **Sera mejor que aterricé, no quiero asustar a nadie** \- Entonces decendio y toco la placa de su pecho y está cubierto por una luz y se destransforma - Bien ahora - Se limpió un poco la ropa - Debo pasar lo más desapercibido que puede - Dijo se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta y entró en la ciudad.

Debido a que no tenia dinero se podía dormir junto a un restaurante, mientras dormía algunas personas al verlo pensaron que era alguna vagabundo y las daban unas monedas.

Ben: Aaahhhhh - Bostezo para después de estirar sus brazos y piernas, despues vio las monedas - (Tal vez este lugar no este tanto en la mierda como pense) - Pensó para él, ese dinero era suficiente para pasar el dia.

¿?: ¡Pervertido! - Escucho el grito.

Ben: Maldita sea que voz tiene para gritar así - Dijo mietras se sovaba los oidos - Maldición, acaba de despertar... - Ben dijo molesto dio una mirada y vio a una chica de pelo rosa que le gritaba a un joven que llevaba un largo abrigo marrón, sin saber porque tenia el presentimiento de que no eran de fiar, pero aun así los iba a saluda con la mano, hasta que...

¿?: El jefe quería que encontráramos a este chico verde para que lo pueda interrogar - Dijo la chica peli rosa.

¿?: ¡Espera! ¡¿Pensé que se suponía que me estarías entrenando?! - Dijo entre confundido y enojado.

¿?: ¿Entrenarte? Usted nunca puede estar a mi nivel - Se burlo la peli rosa - Además, el Jefe dijo que si el niño, si representa una amenaza, tenemos que matarlo - Dijo con tranquilidad.

¿?: ¿Tan simple como eso? - Pregunto un poco iconforme.

¿?: Si, tan simple como eso - Dijo con tranquilidad y confianza.

Ben se estremecio por dentro y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

Ben: (¿Me estan persiguiendo?) - Se pregunto a si mismo, lentamente acerco su mano al ultimatrix para presionarlo pero lo penso mejor, era estupido o ¿Qué? Si empezaba una pelea a media calle lastimaria a muchos civiles y habria muchos daños colaterales. Necesitaba un lugar para ocultarse y obtener dinero - (Debo tener cuidado o si no un paso en falso estoy muerto) - Pensó mientras se alejaba en dirección opuesta a la de ellos.

Lo mejor que Ben podria hacer era ocultarse un tiempo, habian pasado unas horas desde lo que paso cuando se encontro en aquellos, y esperaba se haya ido a su hogar o lo que sea, caminaba tranquilamente, sin que nadie le pusiera importancia hacia él, lo que era una buena señal, no estaba de humor para autografos o para aguantar a los paparazzi.

Ben: (Está bien, nadie sabe quién soy. Eso está bien) - Pensó bien y eso es realmente bueno - (Bien, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es agacharme hasta que encuentre al Profesor Paradox ¡Para ver qué me explique que diablos estaba pasando!)

Estaba a punto de continuar hasta que vio a unos pocos ciudadanos que miraban en la dirección opuesta a donde él se dirigia.

Ben: (¿Qué rayos esta pasando?) - Pensó con curiosidad al ver gente reuni.

Ben caminó entre la multitud, sorprendentemente, aunque no estaban tan juntos, para ver qué estaba pasando. Caminó y caminó hasta que vio algo... algo horrible. ¡Estaba en la plaza de la ciudad y vio a 5 presos clavados en crucifijos! La gente parloteaba mientras las personas que estaban clavadas gemían y gruñían por el dolor que hacía eco a través de sus cuerpos mientras la sangre se filtraba por sus heridas.

Ben se quedo en silencio y con un gran remordimiento interno.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**_El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** **_MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _ ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please, go to your user and like the original story._**_**

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 4:

 **Kill the linage**

 **(Mata el linage)**

Ben no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Por qué mierda hicieron esto? ¡Habia gente sufriendo en ese calbario! ¡Estaban muriendo! ¡Estaban sufriendo! Pero toda la gente esta parada en su lugar solo viendo esto, esto causo que su tolerancia llegara al maximo.

Ben: (¡Quién rayos pudo hacer esto!) - Pensó enojado.

Ben vio como la gente sufria allí pero el sabia que tenia que hacer algo y rapido, se movio entre la gente para encontrar un lugar para transformarse y que nadie lo viese, por desgracia no podia hacerlo en publico debido a que los locos que lo querian matar lo encontrarian.

Ben: No puedo revelarme - Dijo Ben - Pero tengo que ayudarlos, los voy a liberar cuando sea de noche, ojalá que pudan sobrevivir hasta entonces - Dijo Ben mientras se acercaba sin pensar en un plan, pero él no sabia que estaba siendo observado por una cierta chica de cabello rosado.

* * *

Mine estaba viendo con seriedad la cruzifición pero tambien pudo ver al chico con la chaqueta verde justo después de que ella apartara sus ojos de la gente crucificada en la Plaza del Pueblo, Tatsumi se salió de su pensamiento cuando señaló a Tatsumi con el chico, él ecajaba perfectamente en la descripción.

Ninguno de los aldeanos llevaba una chaqueta verde y además, hacía mucho calor afuera. Entonces, ¿por qué alguien usaría una chaqueta tan tarde en el día? No era de noche, así lo pensaron.

Mine: Es ese chico - Dijo viendo disimuladamente.

Tatsumi: ¿Estas segura? - Pregunto inseguro Tatsumi.

Mine: Se ajustaba a la descripción. Es decir, mira, esa es la chaqueta más fea que he visto. Y ahora que lo mencioné, ¿quién viste una chaqueta en primavera? - Dijo mine con intriga y cierto aire de superioridad.

Tatsumi: No lo sé - Dijo Tatsumi - Pero tienes razón ajusta a lo que estábamos buscando ¿Deberíamos raptarlo? - Pregunto inseguro.

Mine: No solo sacas raptas a alguien como si nada, estúpido - Lo regaño Mine - Además, estamos tratando de no ser descubiertos por los Guardias Imperiales.

Tatsumi: Claro - Dijo Tatsumi, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Ben - (¿Cuán poderoso es este tipo? ¿Y cómo podría neutralizar a Akame y Leone todo el mismo día sin un rasguño?)

Mine: ¡Estúpido! ¡No te retraces! ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Le ordeno Mine

Justo cuando Tatsumi volvió a mirar a Ben pero al hacerlo él ya no estaba - (¿Quién eres tú?) - Se preguntó confuso.

* * *

Era luna llena y cuatro de las cinco personas que fueron clavadas en el crucifijo estaban muertas. Había una mujer que aún se manteni viva a diferencia del resto. Ella estaba aferrándose a su vida, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sus músculos comenzaron a debilitarse, finalmente sucumbió al agotamiento y las heridas infligidas por el estado. Las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos callendo de al suelo, temiendo a la muerte a medida que se acercaba.

Ben estuvo dormido todo el día, durmiendo hasta que se hizo de noche. Ya era demasiado tarde para rescatar a todos de la tortura. Se sentó en el callejón pensando

Ben: (¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?) - Pensó muy enojado.

Se levantó, se estiró y caminó hacia la plaza de la ciudad para dar respeto a los muertos pero al llegar pudo descubrir que 4 de los 5 que vio en la mañana sufriendo por la difícil situación habían muerto. Ben estaba horrorizado y asqueado por esta crueldad inhumana. Caminó lentamente hacia la zona, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, salvo la niña que sse decidió a salvar sin importar que.

Ben: ¡OYE! - Ben le gritó a la mujer.

No resivio ninguan respuesta de ella.

Bem: Está sufriendo - Dijo Ben preocupado - Tengo que bajarla de allí - Dijo Ben con presures.

Ben activó el Ultimatrix para rápidamente entre los pequeños hologramas buscar uno específico y cuando lo encontró presionó la placa, entonces una uz verde lo cubrio.

Su piel empezó a desaparecer y su cráneo empezó a girar de manera hinumana, una cuenca desapareció y su cuerpo se hacia delgado mientras sus manos y dedos se alargaban y en cada dedo salia una garra, mientras en el pecho tenia el UlUltimatrix.

Ben: **Fantasmatico!** \- Grito mostrando esa horrible e intimidante apariencia.

La mujer abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito y vio un fantasma flotando en el aire en dirección a ella.

Fantasmatico: **Shhh, soy un amigo** \- Dijo haciendo la seña de silencio - **No te preocupes, te rescatare** \- La mujer se congeló, pensando que había muerto y al no poder ir al cielo o el infierno se quedo en el purgatorio.

Fabtasmatico voló detrás de ella, desatado, y le quitó los clavos de su cuerpo que la mantenían pegada en la cruz. La chica se cayó de la cruz pero fue atrapada en los brazos fantasmales de su salvador. Fantasmatico la acostó suavemente en el suelo; la mujer, aún sacudida por su salvador, no podía apartar los ojos de la criatura que la había liberado.

Fantasmatico: **¿Estas bien?** \- Pregunto el "especto".

Chica: ¿Estoy muerta? - Pregunto confundida y desorientada.

Fantasmatico: **Estas rozando pero, no estas muerta** \- Dijo Fantasmatico - **Lo siebto no pude salvar a los demás, pero ahora eso no importa, debes irte de aquí, porque si descubren que estas viva y libre te mataran seguro** \- Dijo Fantasmatico - Asustando a la mujer - **Ahora huye ¡Vete ahora!** \- Le dijo para que se fuera.

Ella acintio y empezo a correr sin ver hacia atras para irse, Fantasmatico pronto se vio envuelto por la misma luz verde esmeralda y fue reemplazado por Ben que se quedó allí mirando a la mujer que huía por su vida; no pudo encontrar las palabras para describirlo. ¿Fue él quien la asustó o fue lo que sucede en esta ciudad? El universo simplemente estaba en mal estado ¿Ben no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando? O sobre ¿Qué leyes rompió para tal castigo? Estaba un poco preocupado de que las autoridades lo podrían detectar, pero no había cámaras. De hecho, no había nadie más sino la mujer que huyó. Y era muy poco probable que ella volviera a la Capital, pareciendo que ya la querían muerta de todos modos.

Ben: ¿Qué sucede en este lugar? - Ben preguntó - Primero, ese grupo del bosque intentó matarme y ahora esto, algo está mal aquí - Ben se apoyó contra la pared más cercana tratando de buscar respuestas... hasta que encontró una - ¿Qué...? - Se quitó el papel de la cara y leyó la nota inscrita en él - Ve al bosque donde ves flores de cerezo, atentamente Paradox - Leyó Ben en la nota - Y eso responde mi pregunta sobre quién me envió aquí, pero la pregunta principal que quiero saber es... ¿Por qué Paradox me envió aquí? - Ben activó su Ultimatrix y rapidamente encontró el holograma que buscaba y preciono.

La luz de color esmeralda lo cubrio, en su frente empezó a salir unas protuberancias que parecian cuernos en su frente, sus dedos se alargaron y ahora solo tenia 3 en cada mano y pie le salio una cola y bajo sus brazos aparecieron membranas que parecian alas.

Ben: **Jet-Ray** \- Grito la "manta raya" de color rojo con amarillo para salir volando a alta velocidad.

En el enorme palacio de la capital que era increíblemebte grande para que fuera imposible perderlo a lo lejos desde más allá de los bosques, sorprendentemente sentado en el trono de este magnífico trono fue un niño sosteniendo un bastón frente a un criminal convicto arrodillado ante él. La cúpula principal del palacio estaba cubierta de verde, simbolizaba la riqueza y la bondad del imperio hacia el pueblo. El palacio era tan grande que se podía ver desde el cielo.

Este joven emperador, Makoto se enfrentó al hombre en su trono con poca o ninguna expresión en sus ojo La sala del trono era enorme y estaba decorada con lujosas sedas rojas, piedras y madera. Las paredes, revestidas en verde y dorado, reflejaban la riqueza y la prosperidad del Imperio, enmascarando su corrupción y codicia. Las mismas cosas que dejaron estupefacto al joven emperador.

* * *

Makoto: Administrador Shora - Comenzó - Por hablar públicamente en contra de nuestras políticas e interferir con los asuntos de estado, decretamos que debe ser atraído y descuartizado - Decretó el "Emperador".

Los ojos de Shora se ensancharon mientras gemía de miedo. El joven emperador se volvió para ver a su gordo primer ministro comiendo carne. El Primer Ministro Honest era un hombre vil, un hombre cubierto de avaricia, bañado en los males de la corrupción. Su larga y blanca barba estaba descuidada. Vestía un grueso abrigo negro y gris debajo de una camisa verde debajo. Su sonrisa era cualquier cosa menos genuina. No deletreaba nada más que el mal puro.

Makoto: ¿Tomamos la decisión correcta, Ministro? - Pregunto el joven emperador.

Honest: Oh sí su alteza - Dijo el asqueroso hombre - Usted es el gobernante más sabio del Imperio que podría soñar - Elogio al ingenuo emperador.

El joven Emperador acintio pero aunque no tan sorprendido vio la forma en la que el Ministro comia.

Makoto: ¿Carne otra vez? Usted come mucha de ella - Señaló el joven Emperador.

Shora, con sus dientes apretados, finalmente habló.

Shora: ¡Su majestad, el Ministro lo engaña! - Continuó - ¡Por favor, te imploro que abras los oídos para escuchar las voces de la gente! - Rogó el pobre hombre.

El joven Emperador miró a su mentor con confusión.

Makoto: Bueno Ministro, ¿oíste lo que acaba de decir? - Le pregunto.

Honest: Quizás ha perdido la cabeza - Dijo el ministro para que el "ingenuo" por no decir estúpido emperador ignorará la petición del "criminal".

Makoto: Tienes razón - Continuó Makoto - ¡Nunca me has guiado por el mal camino así que tal vez este hombre debe estar loco!

Shora se sorprendió, la ira y el miedo cayeron en espiral en una mezcla de miedo y odio. Los ojos del Ministro se clavaron en el condenado.

Honest: Mi viejo amigo - Comenzó. Los dos guardias golpearon a Shora en su espalda - ¿Por qué debe terminar así? - Dijo burlesco.

Shora: ¡No, por favor, su Gracia, si no lo detiene, llevará a este Imperio a la ruina! - Le grito al emperador.

El primer ministro Honest se acercó a él con las manos cubriéndose la cara sin molestarse en tratar de ocultar la amplia sonrisa que llevaba en la cara.

Honest: No hay necesidad de preocuparse - Aseguró - Puedes contar conmigo para cuidar de esa hermosa esposa tuya que estás dejando atrás - Dijo con lujurioso - Estaré seguro de satisfacer todas sus necesidades, y me refiero a todas ellas - Tenía una mirada hambrienta en su rostro.

Shora sabía muy bien sobre lo que el Ministro quería decir. Todo lo que haría es dañar a su esposa para el horror del hombre. El ministro se rió maniáticamente mientras los guardias lo arrastraban hacia atrás, hacia la salida, donde enfrentaría su castigo.

Shora: ¡No! - Gritó desesperado - ¡No puedes permitir que esto suceda! ¡Debe ser detenido! ¡Por favor, ese hombre es un demonio, alguien puede ver eso! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! - Él hombre gritó mientras Honest miraba en regocijo que el hombre fuera arrastrado fuera de la sala del trono.

Después de que el condenado fuera desalojado, otro guardia, sin aliento, entró en la sala del trono.

Honest: ¡Ahh un guardia! - El primer ministro dijo- ¿Para qué puedo tener el placer ...?

Guardia: Cuatro de los prisioneros de la plaza central han muerto - Dijo entre jadeos.

Honest: Bien ... espera ... ¿cuatro? - Dijo confuso.

Guardia: Si señor, Cuatro - Dijo la Guardia Imperial.

Honest: ¿Qué pasó con el otro? -El Ministro preguntó, su paciencia se agotaba.

Makoto: ¿Qué sucede Ministro? - Pregunto él "emperador".

Honesto: ¡Nada majestad! - El ministro dijo alterado - Nada en absoluto - Se volvió hacia la Guardia - Encuentra a quien hizo esto y quiero que lo acusen por obstruir la justicia - Ordenó.

Guardia: Lo haré, Ministro - Dijo el guardia mientras se iba.

* * *

La noche llego, Ben habia llegado al bosque pero ese lugar era todo menos seguro, por eso mismo mantenia la guardia en alto y sin dejar de prestar atención y se habia destransformado ya que queria tener recargado el Ultimatrix para que cuando lo necesitara estuviera al 100% por si sucedia algun problema, tenía que encontrar este cerezo en flor si quería irse a casa... o al menos obtener algunas respuestas.

Ben: Bien, Ben, acabas de ver el árbol de cerezo en tu camino aquí como Jetray - Recordó Ben - Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar unos pocos pasos más y luego estaras allí o esperar hasta que el Ultimatrix termine de recargarse y luego puedas transformate en Fasttrack o XLR8 y corre hacia allí - Dijo Ben suspirando - Seguro me termino encontrando con ese grupo locos de nuevo. Bien hecho Ben, ¿a qué te has metido esta vez?

Justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse más locas, Ben escuchó un disparo desde cerca, seguido por un rastro de luz amarilla. Asustado, Ben se escondio, la luz amarilla habia eclipsado temporalmente la luna, Ben no tenía ni idea de qué demonios pasó, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que darse prisa.

¿?: Ah, y solo para hacerte saber que soy la mejor francotiradora que jamas veras - Escuchó Ben desde lo alto desde un acantilado.

Reconoceria ese rayo de donde fuera, era seguramente alguien del grupo de locos que lo habian atacado, y esto significaba que ella debía estar cerca y ahora mismo no tenia poder para ganar la pelea, entonces sigilosamente se apresuro para llegar al arbol de cerezo para encontrar a Paradox.

* * *

Leone golpeó con su puño endurecido a través de la cara de un hombre con todo su poder; la sangre roció desde su cabeza hasta las garras de la mujer.

Leone: ¡Oooh eso se sintió tan increíble! - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sheele puso sus grandes tijeras sobre su espalda con una sonrisa

Sheele: Ese fue un desafío agradable ¿no? - Dijo con un tono amigable.

Leone: ¡Lástima que a Lubock le estoy quitando su paga! - Dijo con una sonisa burlesca al peli verde.

Lubock: ¡¿Qué?! - Lubock gritó - ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? - Pregunto alterado.

Leone: ¡Oye Akame! ¿Quiéres apostar que encontramos al chico? - Le pregunto a la pelinegra inexpresiva.

La Teigu que tenia Leoune le dio una gama de habilidades interesantes, sin mencionar que magnifico la capacidad del resto de sus sentidos y el oido no fue una exepción a eso.

Leone: Ese chico esta en este lugar - dijo agarrando a todos desprevenidos - ¡Ese chico y yo necesitamos una revancha! - Dijo tronandose los nudillos.

Lubock: ¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo? - Preguntó Lubock antes de ser golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Leone: ¡No me digas que deje ir a ese pedazo de basura! ¡En caso de que te olvides de que fui injustamente destrozado enel bosque COMO SI FUERA UN PUTO BICHO! ¡Por no mencionar que él corrió como un maldito cobarde! ¡No me enfrento! - Dijo sumamente enojada.

Akame: Y lo harás - Dijo Akame intentado calmar a Leone - No puede ocultarse para siempre - Akame se puso a pensar en dónde podría estar el quinto guardaespaldas. Sus pensamientos eran si él no estaba con ellos, entonces eso significa... - Tatsumi - Dijo preocupada.

* * *

Habían sido unas horas de búsqueda pero Ben finalmente lo encontró, el maldito árbol de flores de cerezo estaba en el medio de los árboles verdes que lo rodeaban, Ben suspiro de alivio y cansansio.

Ben: Gracias a Dios lo pude encontrar - Dijo Ben - Pero, ¿dónde está el profesor?

¿?: ¡Aquí estoy! - Escucho Ben.

Ben se volteo con el Ultimatrix listo en caso que tuviese que transformarse.

Ben: ¿Paradox? - Pregunto Ben.

Paradox: Hola Ben - Dijo un hombre que vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca y pantalones caqui con gafas en la cabeza.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	5. Feliz Año Nuevo

Black998: Hola a todos lectores, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes para decirles Feliz año nuevo

ChapinOtaku: Oye, pero todavía falta para eso, si son las 5 de la tarde con 26 minutos.

Black998: ¿Y? Bueno no importa, quiero darles las gracias por leer mis historias y acompañarme este 2017.

Shuzo: **_Da el mensaje de una vez_**.

Black998: Cierto, bueno amigos quiero informar con gusto lo siguiente:

1\. Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon, esta a punto de finalizar la primera mitad despues de 2 años de escribir.

2\. "Issei el protector de la tierra" no esta en Hiatus, solo que me tarde un poco en escribir.

3\. Gracias por la aceptación de mi nueva historia: "Deku: the flash Lanter" y "Ultimate ga Kill (Traducción)".

4\. "El dragón que llegó a Halkenia" pues nada que les deba decir aparte de que sera muy emocionantes los nuevos capítulos al igual que "El campeón de otro mundo".

5\. Tengo pensado sacar 2 nuevas historias este 2018, ya veremos que dice el tiempo.

6: "El freak que llegó a Ecuestria" tuvo un mejor resivimiento del que pense que tendría realmente, espero poder llevar esta historia.

ChapinOtaku: Más le vale.

6\. Este año intentare que no hayan hiatus.

7\. Y para finalizar ya son más de 557 seguidores entre todas mis historias y quiero darles las gracias.

Black998: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y les deseo un año lleno de alegría felicidades y éxito, asi que.

 ** _Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** **_MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _ ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please, go to your user and like the original story._**_**

 **Rondaldc v2** : Si la vedad que cuando lo lei por primera vez yo me intrige el porque.

 **EidolonSlayer** : Yes my friend, this story is a Spanish Trasnlation, and thanks for compliment.

 **Xseyver** : Gracias, pero el credito se lo lleva MegaRaniels.

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 6

 **Kill the Watch**

 **(Mata el reloj)**

[Watch significa reloj o mirar, solo decia por si acaso, me tarde un rato en darme cuenta]

Ben: ¡Paradox! - Ben se sorprendió de que su amigo viajero del tiempo y espacio, emerger de detras de los arboles, no habia sido mucho pero ya habia pasado un rato desde que veia un rostro familiar desde que toda esta mierda habia empesado, si habia una persona que supiera qué demonios estaba pasando, tenía que ser él.

Ben estaba verdaderamente confuso desde hace un dia y se habia matando pensando en las posibles respuestas, por cada vez que habia alguien intentado matarlo o asesinando a alguien más se preguntaba esto: ¿Por qué él? ¿Donde mierda estaba? ¿Si quiera estaba en la tierra? ¿O en otro lugar completamente distinto?

Paradox: ¡Hola Ben! - Dijo el doctor - ¿Chicle? - Dijo de manera casual.

Ben: Eh, no gracias - Dijo un poco confuso - Pero... - Intento decir.

Paradox: Necesitas respuestas. Ya lo se - Dijo Paradox mirando a ambos lados para ver si habian moros en la costa o no - Tengo poco tiempo para explicar, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido antes de que aparezcan - Dijo viendo su reloj.

Ben: ¿Quienes? - Pregunto confuso.

Paradox: Night Right - Dijo con naturalidad.

Ben: ¿Night qué? - Pregunto confuso.

Paradox: Una banda de asesinos - Dijo tranquilo.

Ben: Espera ... espera ... espera ... ¿qué? ¿Asesinos? Ahora me enfrentaré a unos malditos asesinos - Dijo entre enojado y confundido.

Paradox: Inteligente pero obstinado como siempre - Dijo Paradox - Sí, asesinos, que tienen algo como su propio Ultimatrix, cada uno tiene poderes propios llamados Teigu, en cuanto a dónde estas, bueno... estás en una Tierra alternativa - Dijo el hombre.

Ben: Si, lo supuse, cuando vi gente a caballo como hace siglos - Dijo con seriedad.

Paradox: Ben, la razón por la que estás aquí es que en este universo, la "Capital Imperial" está corrompida y la gente aquí está sufriendo bajo un Ministro brutal y un Emperador ingenuo. Debes... - De repente, hubo crujidos en los árboles - ...deben estar cerca - Dijo para sacar una vez más su reloj y verlo.

Ben: Bueno, al menos me respondiste algunas de mis preguntas - Respondió Ben - (Pero Night Raid, sean quienes sean, son malas noticias para mi, debo de tener cuidado cuando los enfrente) - Pensó analitico de la situación.

Los crujidos se hacian más fuertes y cuando Ben volteo Paradox ya no estaba, así que se fue a ocultar detras del arbol de cereso. Vio a un tipo con una gabardina blanca desabrochada, con un chaleco beis [Se pronuncia Beish], con pantalon azul y botas cafes, caminaba por el bosque con una mujer joven vestida totalmente de rosa hasta la zona donde encontro a Paradox, cerca del Árbol de cereso. Ansiosos por llegara a su base, Ben ensancho la mirada de sorpresa, eran las mismas personas que habia visto hoy. ¿Lo estaban siguiendo?, Ben actuo rapido e intento escapar.

Chica: Este es el Punto de Encuentro - Oyó a la chica decir - ¡Supongo que ya hemos terminado! - Dijo alegre.

Chico: ¿No se supone que terminamos hasta que damos el informe? - Dijo curioso.

Chica: Callate, pareces Akeme - Dijo molesta.

Ben se mantuvo atento, no parecian buscar a alguien en especifico, queria ir a casa, incluso si era el caso, no podia quedarse allí, Se abrió camino para una retirada apresurada hasta que un hombre salió de la nada, pateando al joven con tanta fuerza que se deslizó por el suelo como una piedra en un lago.

Ben: No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido - Señaló Ben mientras se levantaba y se movia para buscar un agulo mejor - Quiero ayudar, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que todo se vaya a la mierda. Ni siquiera sé para que debo estar aqui. Paradox me dio la mitad respuestas. Él ni siquiera ayudó en absoluto. ¡Tengo que esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla esto! - Ben tropezó accidentalmente con una rama arrojándose a sí mismo en la batalla.

Tipo: Bueno, bueno, bueno - Dijo el hombre rubio con la cola de caballo - ¡Parece que tienes refuerzos!

Chica: Ni siquiera lo conocemos y ... ¿espera? - Dijo viendolo mejor para darse cuenta de quien era - ¡Oh mi!

Chico: ¡Mine yo me ocupare! - Dijo el peli cafe - ¡Yo me encargo!

El chico con gabardina miro a Ben y le apunto con su espada directamente, Ben alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

Ben: ¡Oye! Viejo, yo no soy enemigo de nadie aquí - Dijo viendo la espada.

Chico: Sí, claro. Por lo que se, podrías estar trabajando para el Imperio. Quien sea que seas o lo que tu seas, no vas a escaparte por lo que les hiciste a mis amigos - Dijo empuñando su espada y corriendo hacia él.

Ben: ¡Creo que necesitas refrescarte! ¡Así que preparate ya que sentiras Frío! - Grito mientras precionaba el Ultimatrix, el chico que lo amenazo se detuvo y se cubrio el rostro por la luz encegesedora de color verde.

Dentro de la luz del Ultimatrix empezo a salir una especie de cristal que empezo a recubrir a Ben, haciendolo más alto, Cuando la luz se apagó, allí de pie se alzaba sobre él una criatura a base de silicio hecha de cristal extremadamente duradero. Su cuerpo era en general violeta, con varias líneas oscuras y manchas. Sus manos y rostro eran magenta, y también tiene seis fragmentos de magenta en la espalda, dos en el pecho y uno en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemeja a un cuerno, su cara consistía en una boca y un gran ojo verde en el centro.

Ben: **¡Piedra!** \- Grito para despues suspirar otra vez el Ultimatrix elijio por él, detras de él la chica le apunto ya que el hombr que la ataco ya se habia escapado hace un rato - **Nadie tiene porque salir lastimado, así que escuchen** \- Intento razonar Ben.

Mine: ¡Creo que es muy tarde para intentar razonar Hombre piedra! - Grito mientras cargaba su arma.

Piedra: **Si quieres puedes intentar, pero ya he tratado con este tipo de cosas antes** \- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mine: ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Pues comprovemoslo! - Dijo mientras disparaba directo a Piedra.

Piedra se quedo quieto mientras resivia de lleno el ataque y lo absorvia, pero ella seguia disparando, cuando paro Piedra estaba intacto y formo una esfera de energia multi-color y la lanzo, paso a unos centimetros de la chica y causo una distrucción digna de una bomba.

Mine: ¡Dios! ¡Que poder! - Grito abrumada por severenda demostración.

Piedra: **Ahora, podemos...** \- No termino ya que sintio un ligero toque y se escucho como que algo se rompio - **...oh, tienes que estar bromeando** \- Piedra suspiró mirando al niño que miraba su espada, rota en pedazos **\- En serio, ¿realmente estabas a punto de apuñalarme por la espalda? Eso es penoso, muy penoso** \- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Chico: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es tu piel tan dura? - Grito/pregunto azombrado el castaño.

Piedra: **Silicio indestructibel... Pero seguro que no sabes que es** \- Dijo un poco tranquilo - **Pero si ustedes toman el tiempo y escúchenme, entonces lo sabrán** \- Dijo intentando que lo escucharan.

Mine: ¡Entonces habla de una vez! - La niña amenazó - Y antes de que preguntes, ¡mi arma se fortalece cada vez más cuando estoy en un aprieto! Podrías haber tenido suerte en esa primera ronda, pero la segunda... no serás nada más que piezas - Dijo de manera petulante.

Piedra: **Eso me suena a un desafio ¡Adelanta disparame!** \- Dijo confiado - **Si muero, tu te vas como si nada, pero si yo vivo tu te quedas y me escuchas** \- Dijo tranquilamente.

Chica: Parece una victoria fácil. De acuerdo, jugaré tu pequeño juego, "Piedra" - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy petulante encendiendo su arma, se alejo un poco, la prendio y se preparo.

La chica disparó megatones de energía a su oponente, su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro. El gran ataque fue tan poderoso que cuando seso Piedra estaba en el suelo.

Chico: Puede que no sea tan poderoso como el de ayer, pero fue suficiente para derrotarlo, Mine - Dijo el chico, mientras ella colocaba su arma en su hombro para que se des-sobrecalentara, pero aun con su sonrisa petulante.

Mine: Bueno, no por nada me llaman... - No pudo terminar.

Piedra: **¿** **Principiante?** \- Mine y el chico vieron como Piedra se levantaba en una sola pieza - **Me tiraste al suelo eso ya es un logro, pero como vez, ni un rasguño** \- Piedra se limpiaba el polvo.

Mine/Chico: ¿Qué mierda quieres? - Dijero mientras retrocedian lentamente.

Piedra: **Como he dicho, no quiero hacerles daño** \- Dijo Piedra tranquilmante.

Chico: ¡¿Entonces por qué atacaste a Akame y Leone?! - Grito enojado.

Piedra: **Si te sientas te diré por qué, impasiente. Además, ¿preferirías perder el tiempo peleándo conmigo o llegar al fondo de esto?** \- Mine y el chico se vieron mutuamente antes de voltear a ver a Piedra.

Mine: Esta bien, hablemos - Dijo atenta por si acaso.

Piedra: **De acuerdo** \- Dijo Piedra más aliviado - **Dado que todos se calmaron un poco, también podríamos presentarnos** \- Piedra tocó el Ultimatrix que estaba en su pecho envolviéndolo en una luz verde esmeralda transformándolo de nuevo en Ben - Soy Ben Tennyson - Dijo con una sonrisa amable el portador del Ultimatrix.

* * *

Leone, Lubock y Akame se dirigian al punto de encuentro. Leona después de matar a los guardaespaldas se sentia más relajada y mejor pero sintió que su estómago se estremecía un poco cuando sintió una perturbación en el aire.

Leone: Algo no huele bien - Dijo y se puso a olfatear.

Lubock: ¿Qué es lo que no huele bien? - Pregunto el peli verde.

Leone: Es como una escencia. Se siente muy familiar como si yo... - Olfateo un poco más y abrio los ojos con fuerza - ...no - Dijo con enojo.

Akame: Dinos ¿Qué sucede Leone? - Pregunto un poco más preocupada.

Loene: ¡El chico! - Dijo mientras rechinaba con fuerza sus dinetes.

Pero es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	7. Chapter 6

**_El fic le pert enece a MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels._** _ **Please, go to your user and like the original story.**_

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 6:

 **Kill the inocent**

 **(Mata al inocente)**

Leone se corria para encontrar el chico que la atacó y estaba muy enojada, pero cuando ella llego y su grupo de amigos la alcanzó, se puso más enojada porque el chico había desaparecido. Ben se sentó con Mine y Tatsumi mientras comenzaba a explicarse sobre lo que sucedió un poco alejados de donde estaban, Ben no era un tipo malo y mostró poca o nada de hostilidad hacia ellos. Tatsumi podía sentir eso, aunque más lento que Mine.

Mine: ¿Así que acabas de despertar en el bosque y tropezaste con Akame por accidente? - Pregunto la peli rosa.

Tatsumi: Eso suena como lo que me paso. Fui apuñalado y tuve suerte. Tuve mucha suerte - Dijo Tatsumi un poco nervioso.

Mine: La espada de Akame es un arma de un solo golpe. Si te corta esa cosa, morirás en segundos - Informó Mine - Por lo tanto, si no fuera el tal... "Frio", habrías estado muerto - Dijo ella curiosa de ese dato.

Tatsumi: Y todavía estoy sorprendido de cómo te las arreglaste para enfrentarse cara a cara con Leone, y salir con vida. Quiero decir que intenté darle sentido al principio, nunca supe que una persona como tú podría incluso... aguantar - Dijo con intrigado.

Mine: Salir vivo - Dijo con una ceja levantada - Pero si no te molesta ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Le pregunto.

Ben: Claro, dispara - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Mine: Ese guante en tu muñeca - Señalo al Ultimatrix - Es la fuente de tu poder ¿No? - Pregunto intrigada por la forma y uso del mismo.

Ben: Bueno, si se llama Ultimatrix y me permite transformarme en... moustruos - Dijo intentando buscar una definición menos complicadas que alienigenas.

Tatsumi: Como ese tal "Eco-Eco" ¿verdad? - Pregunto el oji jade - ¿Quiero decir que al principio pensé que podrías ser demasiado peligroso para vivir, ya que el Jefe dijo que si nos causabas algún problema tendríamos que matarte y eso ya lo sabes - Dijo restandole importancia.

Ben: Bien - Dijo Ben, su piel se puso pálida sabiendo muy bien que esta gente podría matarlo en cualquier momento, ahora más fácil que cuando estaba transformada.

Tatsumi: Wow, hablaba encerio - Dijo sorprendido de como reacciono Ben.

Ben: De todos modos, me alegro de haber arreglado todo esto - Dijo Ben estirandose - Pero tengo que irme, tengo que buscar a unos asesinos llamados Night Right para ver si se puedo confiar en ellos. Es decir, el imperio es malvado y creo que los puedo ayudar - Pregunto Ben.

Tatsumi: Espera ... tú no ... - Dijo Tatsumi antes de ser empujado por Mine sabiendo que era un suicidio decirle a un extraño sobre a quién estabas afiliado - Entonces ¿Estás buscando a Night Right? - Pregunto el chico.

Ben: Sí - Afirmo Ben - ¿Has sabido quiénes son ellos? Por lo poco que se son una banda de asesinos que quieren cambiar el mundo, por lo que me dijo favorito un amigo. Y por lo que parece, basado en tu arma... - Infirio el chico viendo a Mine.

¿?: **¡MALDITO!** \- Ben y otros se sobresaltaron y voltearon para ver a una mujer rubia, tetona y enojada saliendo de entre los arbustos con otras personas

Un hombre era un joven alto y musculoso con ojos azules y cabello negro que solía llevar puesto en un peinado en forma de corazón, una mujer esbelta con largo cabello púrpura, ojos morados, tenía a Imperial Arms con ella, un par de tijeras gigantes con un oso panda feliz en el frente, con un vestido chino de color lila claro, un joven con cabello verde hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y gafas rojas en la parte superior de la cabeza, vestía una larga gabardina verde con una capucha de piel recortada sobre una camisa blanca y roja, pantalones de mezclilla con zapatos marrones, y el último pero el menos Akame desde antes todo estaba detrás de Leone.

Leone: **¡ESTAS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS MALDITO!** \- Mine rapidamente se puso frente a Ben para intentar razonar con Leone pero ella la esquivo, Tatsumi no hizo nada y solo retrocedio - ¿Por qué estás asustado ahora? Eras el rey del mundo y ahora estás renunciando a tu trono, maldito cobarde - Grito con una enorme petulancia.

¿?: ¿Ese es el chico que te vencio? - Dijo el tipo grande con la armadura verde - El parece un poco pequeño ¿no? - Dijo con un poco de sorpresa.

¿?: No se ve tan impresionante - Dijo el hombre de pelo verde.

Leone: ¡Callate Lubock! - Leone dijo bruscamente - Esto es entre yo y este "Ultimate Eco-Eco" - Dijo apuntando a Ben con su dedo.

La mujer de pelo morado y Akame, solo obserbaban a Ben.

Ben: Escucha, esto fue solo un gran malentendido - Dijo Ben nerviosamente, levantando sus manos para demostrar que no quería hacer daño, volteo a Mine y Tatsumi - Chicos creo que necesito un poco de ayuda - Dijo asustado.

Tatsumi: Lo siento amigo, pero ya lo intento Mine - Dijo levantando los hombros - No quisiera que me rompan la cara.

Mine: Leone se detendra hasta que Leone quiere. ¡Así que deja de llorar y actua como un hombre! - Le grito Mine.

Leone: La jefa me dijo que no te matara, ¡Pero eso no impedira que te rompa la cara - Ella trono sus nudillos - Así que no debes preocuparte, no te mataré ¡Pero me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a caminar durante los próximos meses! ¿No es divertido? Prepárate porque aquí viene el dolor! - Mientras corria con sus manos como si fuera un animal.

Ben empezo a correr intentando esquivar todos los zarpasos que ella lanzaba.

Leone: ¡Ven aqui maldito! ¡No escapes! - Le gritaba muy enojado.

Ben: Entonces veo que te gusta jugar duro. De acuerdo, ¡Apuesto a que te gustaria conocer a Humungosaurio! - Se remango la chaqueta y apreto su Utimatrix, una luz verde esmeralda, los ojos de Ben se volvieron verdes y le empezo a salir pelaje de color blaco en el pecho, estomago, manos y pies, el resto era de color naranja con rayas negras, además , obtuvo la altura de 2 metros, las manos llegaba hasta sus rodillas y eran demasiado grandes - **¡RATH!** \- Grito el trigre alienijena.

Todos e incluso Akame retrocedieron un poco para ver en que se combirtio, con un poco de ansiedad en su rostro, sus caras de intriga pasaron rapidamente a unas caras de burla, ya que parecia una bestia peligrosa cualquiera, asi que su primer pensamiento fue "Esto sera muy facil".

Leone: ¿Esto es todo? - Pregunto con burla - ¡Eres aún más patético de lo que pensaba! He derrotado a docenas de criaturas como esta forma. ¡Fácil de derrotar! - Dijo con confianza preparandose para atacar pero algo la detuvo, más bien un comentario.

Rath: **¡DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO RUBIA OXIGENADA, HANNAH MONTANA ENOJONA, CATWOMAN! ¡NADIE INSULTA A RATH SIN DESPUES RECIBIR UNA PALIZA!** \- Grito enojado, causando el enojo de Leone y la risa del resto, aunque no entendian mucho de lo que dijo.

Leone: ¡¿ACABAS DE LLAMARME GATO?! ¡GATITO MIERDERO! - Insulto a Rath.

Rath: **¡COSPLAYER DE SEGUNDA!** \- Grito, Leone no entendio pero se sintio ofendida.

Leone: ¡TIGRE RETRASADO! - Le devolvio el insulto.

Rath: **¡TETAS FALSAS!** \- Todos se vieron asombrados por el insulto.

Leone: ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡ESTAS MUERTO! - Grito mientars se lanzaba hacia Rath.

Rath: **¡BIEN TRAGA DOLOR!** \- Grito imitando el acto de la chica, ambos se lanzaban puños mutuamente mientras se hacian daño.

Rath y Leone se daban golpes al mismo tiempo, Rath habia resivido muchos golpes pero ni de serca se veia herido o cansado, en cambio Leone tenia moretones y un poco de sangre en su boca, todos veian muy azombrados por esto, claro que hubo un moment donde Rath asesto un poderoso golpe en la mandibula de Leone que la dejo en el suelo, pero rapidamente ella se levanto.

Leone: Felicidades ¡Me hisite enojar! - Grito mientras escupia sangre y volvia al combate - (Había peleado contra bestias peligrosas, tiranos y todavía no puedo hacerle daño a este tipo. ¿Qué es él?) - Pensó Leone - (Su fuerza y resistencia me recuerda a mi) - Penso mientras le daba un golpe a Rath.

Lubbock: Aparentemente, este tipo Rath es el alienígena más fuerte de este muchacho. Pero podría estar equivocado. Se había transformado en el robot azul que Leone describió ayer mismo y con Akame esa cosa azul - Dijo analitico - (Creo que si fuera en su contra, ¿Podría durar mucho tiempo o lo golpearía? No lo sé) - Pensó Lubbock.

¿?: El chico no parece ser malvado, ni alguien de corazón corrompido - Pensó la peli morada, también conocida como Sheele - Este niño parece inocente. No creo que nos haya atacado por malicia. Creo que estamos cometiendo un error. ¿No crees? - Le pregunto a Akame.

Akame: Es inocente - Dijo seria pero tranquila, Night Raid se volvió hacia Akame - Ya lo habia notado cuando se transformó en "Frío". Al principio pensé que iba a morir. Pero él me dejó vivir. Si era tan malo como pensábamos, habría matado a Leone aquí y ahora. No solo eso, sino que creo que Leone lo sabe - Dijo suspirando.

¿?: Entoces ¿Por qué sigue ataca...

Leone: Listo para rendirte gatito - Dijo Leone ya que logro derribar a Rath y se prao sobre él.

Rath: **¡DÉJA QUE TE DIGA ALGO CATWOMAN, RATH NUNCA SE DA POR VENCIDO!** \- Rath arrojó a Leone lejos de él, se levanto rapidamente.

Leone: ¡Terminemos esto! - Dijo enojada, se levanto rapidamente.

Rath: **¡ADELANTE HELLO KITTY!** \- Le grito y se lanzo hacia ella.

Ambos corrian el uno hacia el otro listo para el final de esta pelea.

* * *

Bulat cargaba a Ben y Leone gracias a su fuerza, él se reia gracias al resultado de la pelea.

Mine: La mitad de los bosques fueron destruidos gracias a... bueno, Rath, jaja - Comentó Mina, riendo por los gestos de Rath - Especialmente por cómo Rath insultó a Leona. ¡Todavía estoy sorprendido de cómo Rath podría sobrevivir a los golpes de Leone! - Dijo aun riendo pero azombrada.

Bulat: Tal vez Rath sea más duradero que el resto de nosotros. Eh incluso más que Leone y pueda seguir el ritmo no es sorprendente. Es imprudente cuando se trata de una pelea - Dijo Bulat criticando la forma de pelea de Rath.

Sheele: Pero este muchacho, él es diferente - Dijo Sheele - Y puede ser extraño, pero creo que quizás se estuvo conteniendo - Dijo viendo a Ben.

Lubbock: Creo que Leone tambien lo sabia - Dijo viendo un poco perviertido a Leone.

Akame: Este chico puede ser fuerte, pero seguro él va a ser asesinado - Dijo Akame - No importa qué tan poderoso sea, sus oponentes siempre encontrarán un punto débil y lo explotarán. Una vez que lo hacen, ya sabes el resto - Dijo Akame acelerando su paso y pasando por delante de todos.

Sheele miro con dureza a Ben mientras caminaba hacia la guarida.

Pero es hisoria para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	8. Chapter 7

**_El fic le pert enece a MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels._** _ **Please, go to your user and like the original story.**_

 **Xseyber:** Pues si la verdad es que cuando yo lo lei por primera vez me emocione por Rath y su aparición.

 **Ronaldc** V2 **:** Si yo tambien estaba ansioso por esa pelea la primera vez, y tienes razón Rath siempre pone todo más emocionante

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 7

 **Kill the guest**

 **(Mata al invitado)**

Ben abrio los ojos para ver que estaba en una cama la habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, se quito las sabanas y vio varios vendajes en sus piernas y torzo, se los toco un poco pero hiso una expresión de dolor al tocarsela un poco.

Ben: ¿Dondé estoy? - Se pregunto a si mismo pero la puerta se abrio con fuerza y entro Leone.

Leone: ¡Estas en mi hogar! - Dijo la chica, Ben la vio atentamente, ella tambien tenia vendajes en su cuerpo, uno en su frente y otros en sus brazos y torso.

Ben: ¡Leone! - Grito asustado y rapidamente activo el Ultimatrix y coloco el holograma de Humungosaurio.

Leone: Espera chico, no voy a hacerte daño - Dijo dandole un guiño - O al menos no más del que ya te hice - Dijo divertida.

Ben: ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Ben listo para apretar el Ultimatrix en caso de que fuera necesario.

Leone: A que estas a salvo - Dijo con una sonrisa, Ben la vio un poco mejor, ya no tenia orejas de gato ni garras.

Ben: Te destransformaste - Dijo Ben - ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un truco? - Aun sin confiar.

Leone: Si fuera un truco, no estarias vendado - Dijo señalando lo obio - Además ¡La jefa dice que puedes tener potencial! - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Ben: ¿Potencial? - Pregunto intrigado.

Leone: Si - Como si nada.

Ben: Potencial en ¿Qué?... exactamente - Pregunto intrigado.

Leone: Dijiste que buscabas a Night Right ¿Verdad? - Le devolvio la pregunta.

Ben: Si - Afirmo - ¿Comó lo sabes? - Pregunto Ben.

Leone: Escuche todo lo que hablaste con Mine y Tatsumi - Dijo levantando los hombros despreocupada.

Ben: Entonces, si lo escuchaste todo ¿Por qué me atacaste? - Pregunto muy confundido.

Leone: ¡Porque me atacaste! - Le grito enojada.

Ben: ¡Eso fue porque me diste un golpe en la cara y me estrellaste contra un arbol! - Grito tambien enojado.

Leone: ¡Yo estaba peleando contra asesinos! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera y tu qué?!

Ben: ¡TRATANDO DE SOBREVIVIR! - Grito mucho más enojado.

Leone: Sabes que, esta bien - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ben: ¿Qué? - Dijo Ben anodadado.

Leone: ¡Ya me esuchaste! Esta bien - Dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros - Tienes mucha suerte. Pero en este lugar se necesita más que eso - Dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la entrada.

Ben: ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto Ben.

Leone: Verás, sabes no importa, de todos modos, creo que nos hayamos presentados adecuadamente - Dijo Leone.

Ben: Soy Ben - Dijo entonces Leone se detuvo.

Leone: Espera, ¿Te llamas Ben? - Pregunto.

Ben: Si - Dijo con una seja levantada.

Leone: El tipo que me derroto y vencio a Akame se llama Ben - Dijo un poco divertida - Solo Ben - Pregunto aguantando la risa.

Ben: (Bueno, realmente me llamo Benjamin Kirby Tennison, pero no quiero que lo sepa) - Se dijo ya que su nombre lo avergonzaba un poco - Si solo Ben - Dijo tranquilamente.

Leone: Jajajaj, es que Ben parece nombre de niña - Decia riendose.

Ben solo bufo enojado y un poco ofendido.

Ben y Leone caminaron y llegaron a la cocina donde Akame estaba picando carne, dejo de hacerlo para ver a Ben y levantar su cuchillo, allí tambien estaba Tatsumi el cual miraba cauteloso a Ben mientras revisaba su espada ya que estaba rota a la mitada.

Akame dirigio su mirada a Tatsumi el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre el chico polimorfo [Con varias formas]. De hecho todos en el lugar estaban teniendo sus propios pensamientos sobre el chico, sus intensiones y sus poderes. Al llegar a la sala principal estaban todos y se aferraron a sus Teigu por si acaso, Akame apago la estufa y se dirigio a la sala principal.

Tatsumi: No lo entiendo - Dijo un poco afligido - Cuando lo intente cortar mi espada se rompio en su piel como si nada - Dijo muy confundido.

Akame: A mi me paso algo similar - Dijo llamando la atención de Tatsumi - Pero cuando lo corte directamente lo traspaso sin poder lastimarlo - Dijo en suspiro.

Tatsumi: Espera ¿Encerio? - Grito impresionado.

Akame: Este chico, quienquiera que sea, tiene el poder de transformarse en la criatura que desee. Es la cuestión de cuán poderoso es este chico en comparación con todos los integrantes de Night Right - Centensio seriamente Akame.

Tatsumi: Quieres decir que él podría ser más poderoso que tú? - Preguntó muy impresionado-

Akma: Probablemente - Dijo Akame al pasar con Tatsumi.

* * *

Najenda, la líder de Night Raid, se sentó en su silla pensando en el invitado misterioso mientras bebia su té, m traído a casa. Su brazo robótico ya estaba isto para desgarrar las tripas del chico. El tenia valor de él para enfrentarse a ellos. ¿Sabia por qué estaban luchando? Najenda estaba confundido, pero interesado de todos modos. Cuando se enteró por primera vez de que este muchacho había derrotado a Akame y Leone, ambos tuvieron que llegar al fondo del asunto. Al principio ella quería que el chico muriera y su "Teigu" fueran confiscadas. Sin embargo, algo en ella cambió de opinión. Este chico PODRÍA haberlos matado, pero no lo hizo. Ella quería saber por qué. Ella quería dejarlo como "solo fue lástima" en su informe. Pero no hubo tal suerte. No en la descripción de Leone.

Leone y Ben finalmente se encontraron con Najenda en la sala principal junto con todos los demás que miraban a Ben con sospecha. Ben se aferró a su reloj. Lubbock tenía su Severing String entrelazada alrededor de su mano izquierda, lista para atacar. Se mantuvo tranquilo observando sus movimientos; Las tijeras gigantes de Sheele colgaban en su espalda, pero sus manos avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos; Bulat se cruzó de brazos; Akame y Tatsumi, ambos llegaron a tiempo, todos lo miraron, y Mine tenía su Pumpking. Todo esto hizo a Ben extremadamente nervioso.

Leone: No tengas miedo - Le dijo Leone - Todos son muy prudentes, no les des una razón para atacarte, ¿si? - Aconsejo

Ben: Es fácil para ti decirlo - Relanzó Ben.

Najenda: Aconsejo que la escuches - Dijo de repente Najenda mirando al grupo con una sonrisa amistosa - Veo que debes ser el chico que derrotó a Akame y Leone con facilidad. ¿Es correcto? - Ben tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Najenda sonrió - No muchos atacantes habían derrotado con éxito a dos de mis más poderosos miembros, al principio estaba a punto de tener que lo mataron a la vista. Pero el conocimiento de lo que me han contado que perdonaste sus vidas y no regresó al Imperio para alertar a las autoridades sobre nuestro paradero. Dime, ¿por qué los perdonaste? - Ella preguntó muy interesada en la respuesta, Ben respiró hondo.

Ben: Porque ... yo no mato - Dijo simplemente - De hecho, fui atacado primero. Me confundieron como un enemigo y...

Najenda: Eso es todo lo que necesito saber - Dijo Najenda, no queria escuchar todo, solo lo necesario - No matas, pero sí te defiendes, ¿verdad? - Ella preguntó. Ben asintió - Bien, en nombre de Night Raid estoy aquí para darte una disculpa pero, como sabes de nuestra ubicación, vio nuestras armas y demás, no podemos permitir que abandones esta área - Le aseguro, Ben se azombro.

Ben: ¿Heh? - Dijo absorto.

Leone: ¡Sí! - Leone dijo con alegría abrazando a Ben - ¡Ahora eres parte del equipo! - Ben desenvolvió el brazo de Leone de sus hombros.

Ben: Mira, gracias por la oferta, pero yo no pertenezco aquí. No mato a la gente - Dijo convensido de ello.

Najenda: Eso es comprensible - Dijo Najenda.

Ben: Entonces, ¿vas a matarme de todos modos? - Preguntó Ben, con su mano cerca del Ultimatrix.

Najenda: No - Dijo Najenda - Como Tatsumi, no te quitaremos la vida, pero no te irás. Si lo hicieras, significaría que sí, tendríamos que matarte. Pero si no te unes a Night Raid, pedes ponerte a trabajar en nuestra base, eso es todo - Dijo tranquilamente.

Ben: De acuerdo - Dijo Ben, sin querer pelear nuevamente. Además, la transformación tan seguida lo cansaba después de un tiempo. Parecía que no tenía otra opción. Estas personas son extremadamente talentosas en matar, reconocer, lo que tienes que hacer. Sería peligroso para Ben irse como un Gran Estrés y escapar. En el momento en que se vaya, HE estaría en su lista de asecinatos, Y eso es lo último que quiere.

Najenda: Cuando te quieras unir, solo házmelo saber. Necesitamos un tipo poderoso como tú - Dijo Najenda señalandolo.

Ben: Bien", dijo Ben mirando hacia abajo en el suelo.

Najenda: (Bien, descartado) - Dijo Najenda al ver su reacción.

* * *

Esa noche, Tatsumi y los demás estaban en el comedor cenando. Disfrutaron de una buena fiesta preparada por Akame y Tatsumi. Y tuvieron que admitir que Tatsumi era un increible cocinero. Mientras comían, todos comenzaron a hablar; el tema era, por supuesto, Ben.

Najenda: ¿Así que él podría transformarse en lo que quiera ahora? - Najenda preguntó intrigada.

Leone: Primero esa cosa del robot blanco - Dijo Leone - Luego evolucionó a lo que segun él era el "Eco Eco Supremo" - Dijo recordando el golpe sonico.

Akame: Tambien "Frío" - Dijo seriamente.

Mine: o "Piedra" - Agregó la chica.

Lubbock: ¡Y no olvides a Rath! ¡Jajaja! - Lubbock se rió; Leone golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Leone: Gané esa pelea - Leone hizo un puchero.

Sheele: Es posible que cada criatura en la que se transforma se vuelva poderosa que la anterior - Dijo Sheele teorizando.

Bulat: O podría ser que ... bueno, no sé. ¿Cómo se llama? Bulat preguntó.

Mine: Ultimatrix, creo que así lo llamo - Dijo Mine recordando.

Najenda: "Ultimatrix" suena poderoso y peligroso. Alguien tiene que cuidar a ese chico - Dijo Najenda más seria.

Tatsumi: De acuerdo. Quiero decir que él es nuevo y todo, pero no confío en él - Dijo Tatsumi cruzado de brazos.

Mine: Oh, ¿deberíamos confiar en ti? - Mine se rió.

Tatsumi: ¡De acuerdo, cállate!" Tatsumi dijo bruscamente. La pandilla hablaba entre ellos, todos a excepción de Akame.

En silencio, se excusó de la mesa y salió con su espada en la mano. Cerró la puerta y caminó por los silenciosos pasillos en dirección directa al niño: Ben Tennyson.

* * *

Ben estaba en su habitación viendo por la ventana mientras suspiraba. Este lugar estaba de locos, ahora tenia que vivir con unos locos que mataban a sus oponentes, él ni en sus más locos sueños haria algo como eso, matar a un villano, no lo haria mejor que él, lo unico que haria es hacerlo un villano, ya no seria un heroe.

Ben: De todas formas, ¿Qué es este maldito lugar? - Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¿Por qué Paradox me trajo aquí? - Se pregunto suspirando.

¿?: ¡Esa es una pregunta excelente, Benjamin! - Ben se dio vuelta para dejarse cegar por un repentino destello de luz azul. Cuando la luz se apagó, el científico Ben se encontró antes.

Ben: ¿Profesor Paradox?" Ben suspiró de alivio.

Paradox: Siento lo de antes - Dijo Paradox - Tiendo a ser un poco rudo cuando se trata de ...

Ben: Eso no importa - Ben interceptó - Todo lo que necesito saber es por qué estoy aquí? Y existe la posibilidad de que ¿Puedo ir a casa con mi familia?

Paradox: Oh - Dijo Paradox, su voz se hizo más profunda por preocupación - Veras Ben, cuando fuiste traido aquí, la red del tiempo-espacio había sido desplazada por otra línea de tiempo. Así que tuve que ponerte aquí porque sin ti, el universo estaría en un desorden extremo, The Big Rip. ¿Has oído hablar de él? - Pregunto el profesor.

Ben: Sí, ahora que lo recurdo - Dijo Ben.

Paradox: El Big Rip es un fenómeno cosmológico que ocurre cuando toda la materia es desgarrada por un universo en rápida expansión. Así que al ubicarte aquí, actúas como el pegamento que lo mantiene unido - Dijo Paradox.

Ben: ¿Esperar qué? - Pregunto confundido.

Paradox: Imagina que estás soplando un globo sin parar. ¿Qué sucede cuando inflas demasiado el globo? - Dijo ejemplificando.

Ben: Explota.

Paradox: Precisamente - Dijo tranquilamente.

Ben: Así que me enviaste aquí para evitar que el universo se destroce - Le dijo.

Paradox: Sí - Dijo Paradox - No solo eso, sino que hay fuerzas en este universo que requieren tu atención. Veras Benjamin, en este universo, el mundo ha sido corrompido por un primer ministro malicioso y un ingenuo emperador infantil. Él que está tirando de las cuerdas de todo en esta línea de tiempo que se adelgaza rápidamente - Dijo seriamente.

Ben: Entonces este Ministro...

Paradox: Hace que el alma negra de Vilgax se vea blanca - Explicó Paradox. Ben palideció. Paradox procedió a decirle a Ben todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este universo. Después de 12 minutos de explicación, Ben sostuvo esa misma mirada. Estaba mezclado con confusión, ira y tristeza. Cada luchando por el dominio.

Ben: Ese hombre es simplemente horrible - Agregó Ben.

Paradox: Estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Paradox - y Ben, para que llegues a casa y salves el universo si los ayudas. Únete a Night Raid y vence al Imperio, incluso si eso significa pasar al lado oscuro - Dijo muy seriamente.

Ben: No lo sé - Dijo Ben muy inseguro.

Paradox: Ben, en este universo, necesitas matar a tus enemigos. Sé que es difícil. Pero créanme, cuando llegue el momento, ya saben cuándo - Concluyó Paradox - ¡Adios!

Ben:¡Paradox espera! - Ben estaba cegado por la misma luz azul. Cuando la luz se apagó, se fue dejando a Ben con el cierre, pero esta vez asustado y confundido sobre qué hacer. Él no mata a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. ¡Ben sabía que el Imperio era corrupto, pero no en este grado! Él necesitaba pensar en esto - ¿Matar a mis enemigos? - Ben repitió - No sé si...

Hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta.

Ben: ¿Adelante? - Ben permitió. Lentamente caminando hacia la habitación, Akame armada con su espada mantuvo sus ojos en Ben. Se giró, cerró la puerta y la cerró. Ben se levantó con las mangas desenrolladas.

Akame: No necesitas temer - Dijo Akame - soy un amigo - Ben frunció el ceño.

Ben: Oye, ¿no eras la chica que conocí antes? - Aun listo para transformarse.

Akame: Antes de que me congelaras, sí - Dijo Akame inexpresiva.

Ben: Oh, siento por eso - Se disculpo

Akame: En realidad, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por mi prejuicio temprano - Dijo un poco amable - Pensé que eras el reconocimiento de esos asesinos - Dijo tranquila.

Ben: Oh, está bien. Pero eso no es en lo que estoy pensando - Dijo Ben.

Akmae: Estabas pensando en si deberias quitar una vida - Dijo Akame.

Ben: Sí - Dijo Ben suspirando - No creo que pueda hacer eso - Dijo sobandose el brazo.

Akame: Está bien - Dijo Akame sentado en su cama - Así que este tipo: el profesor Paradox - Dijo ganándose la mirada confundida de Ben - Parecía agradable - Dijo casualmente.

Ben: ¿Cómo sabes...? - Iba a preguntar.

Akame: Escuché todo - Dijo ella - Bueno, más bien, algo de eso

Ben: Valla - Dijo suspirando aun.

Akame: Para que lo sepas, si te vas de aquí... te perseguiré - Dijo seriamente.

Ben: Y me matarás. Lo sé - Dijo Ben, molesto. Akame asintió y se levantó.

Akame: No lo olvides, estarás cocinando conmigo - Dijo cerrando la puerta. Ben se dejó caer a la cama, suspirando.

Ben: ¿En qué me he metido? - Se preguntó.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...

Black998: Pequeño mensaje, si te gusta el anime "The world only god know" o "Kami nomi zo shiru sekai" acabo de empezar un fic de ese anime, te aconsejo verlo, eso es todo, adios.


	9. Chapter 8

**_El fic le pert enece a MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels._** ** _Please, go to your user and like the original story._**

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 8:

 **Kill the serial Killer Headhunter Zanku**

 **(Mata al asesino en serie Headhunter Zanku)**

Ben se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose bastante bien, mucho mejor que todos los días previos en los que tuvo que estar medio dormido para poder sobrevivir en este universo psicopático. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos, revisando sus brazos para ver si aún estaba unido.

Ben: Sip, todavía estoy en una pieza - Suspiró Ben - Tengo que tener cuidado, estas personas podrían lastimarme seriamente si no tengo cuidado - Dijo Ben para si mismo.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, la mente de Ben se enfocó en quién sería, y solo habría unas pocas personas que llamarían a su puerta. Abrió la puerta y para su "sorpresa", Akame estaba en su puerta, desparmada. Akame llevaba un delantal rosa sobre su uniforme. Todavía tenía esa mirada estoica en su rostro, haciendo que Ben se pusiera un poco nervioso. Todos están nerviosos a su alrededor, si les gusta admitirlo o no. Después de Leone, ella era una de las integrantes más poderosas de Night Right y Ben no quiere molestarla de ninguna manera. No tenía idea de con quién estaría lidiando si fueran enemigos.

Pero ellos tampoco eran amigos; Ben no confiaba tanto en ella ni en nadie en el escondite. Al menos no todavía. Aún tenía que saber si podían confiar en ellos. Y Akame podía ver eso demasiado bien. Uno de los beneficios de ser un asesino.

Akame: Ben - Comenzó - Ya que Tatsumi está entrenando con Bulat, tú y yo prepararemos el desayuno - Dijo al castaño.

Ben: ¿Hacer el desayuno?" Ben preguntó más tranquilo - Um... está bien, ¿Qué haremos?

Akame: Te lo dire cuando lleguemos a la cocina - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta - Ahora ven - Mientras se iba.

Ben siguió a Akame por el pasillo sin decirle una palabra. Quería tener una conversación, pero no tenía idea de qué hablar. Literalmente, no sabe nada sobre este universo ni sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo. No es que le importe, pero para él era mejor si aprendiera por su cuenta en lugar de confiar en personas como extraños a quienes les encantaría matarlo.

Leone no se encontraba por ningún lado, como tampoco todos los demás, bueno, hasta que pasaron por la sala principal.

Leone: ¡Hola chicos! - Leone apareció desde la puerta - ¿Saliste con el chico verde, Akame?"

Ben: Ah, ja, ja, gracioso", frunció el ceño. Leone colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ben con una mirada engreída en su rostro. Ben se sonrojó de vergüenza.

Leone: Uh oh, alguien se pone malhumorado. Tú y Akame... - No le dio tiempo de terminar.

BeN: No - Dijo Ben - Además, tenemos que preparar el desayuno - Dijo Ben intentando evitarla

Leone: Eso pensé ya que Akame lleva puesto el delantal. De todos modos, los molestare más tarde cuando termine el desayuno. ¡Y diviértete chico verde! - Leone se rió.

Ben: Maldita mujer gata - Ben fruño

Akame: Ben, ¿Qué estás esperando? La cocina es hacia alla - Dijo Akame. Ben lo siguió.

Ben siguió a Akame adonde fuera, donde Tatsumi y Bulat estaban entrenando juntos. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento fue todo menos eso a los ojos de Ben. Trató de no reírse de cómo Bulat sostenía a Tatsumi.

Akame: Tatsumi, Ben y yo vamos a hacer el desayuno. Pronto estara - Dijo.

Tatsumi al verlos retrocedio con verguenza.

Ben y Akame miraron confundidos.

Después de eso, él siguió a Akame finalmente a la cocina. La cocina no era tan especial. Era bastante pequeño y principalmente hecho a mano de madera. No era mucho pero era algo. Akame inmediatamente comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Ben: Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? - Ben preguntó.

Akame: Crocketas y arroz - Respondió ella.

"¿Para el desayuno?" Ben pensó: "Esta mujer es una psicópata".

Tatsumi entró a la habitación sin previo aviso y tocó los hombros de Ben, "chico monstruo sup", dijo ahora mirando a Akame, "Entonces Akame, lo que tú y Ben están haciendo?"

Ben: Crocketts y arroz - Dijo Ben.

Tatsumi: ¿Para el desayuno? - Tatsumi preguntó.

Ben se encogió de hombros.

Después del desayuno, Tatsumi se frotó la barriga hinchada después de esa gran comida mientras Ben estirabaestirado con Leone.

Leone: ¡Whoa, estuvo genial! - Leone dijo satisfecho.

Tatsumi: Oh, mi pobre estómago - Dijo Tatsumi doliéndole, ahora notando las dos sillas vacías que estaban sentadas frente a él - Espera, ¿Están Mine y Sheele todavía en la cama? - Preguntó.

Akame: Ah, sí, siempre duermen hasta tarde - Dijo Akame comiendo sus dos cuencos en velocidades súper rápidas pero que nunca fueron vistas por ojos normales. Ben, Leone y Tatsumi se sorprendieron.

Tatsumi: (Acabo de ser testigo de la velocidad de un verdadero asesino. Sin duda) - Dijo Tatsumi.

Ben: ¿Eres ... eres parte Fastrack? - Ben agregó. Leone soltó una risita.

"Tasumi, vamos a servir atún y arroz para el almuerzo", se puso de pie.

Tatsumi: Akame, detrás de ti - Advirtió Tatsumi mientras Sheele caminaba detrás de Akame lista para comer solo para encontrar un cuenco vacío.

Sheele: Eh, ¿qué pasó con mi desayuno? - Sheele preguntó. Todos tuvieron que abandonar la sala para no enfrentar el enfrentamiento, todos excepto Ben. - Bueno, eso fue raro - Dijo Sheele, su atención se dirigió a Ben, que estaba congelado sobre qué hacer,

Ben: ¿Oye? - Ben se animó,

Sheele: ¿No eres el chico que recogimos ayer? - Un poco confundida.

Ben: Um, sí. Sí - Dijo Ben - Sí definitivamente. ¿Por qué? - Algo inseguro.

Sheele: Oh, solo me pregunto - Dijo ella - ¿Sabes qué pasó con mi desayuno? - Ella preguntó viendo su tazon.

Ben: Oh, eh... no sé - Mintió Ben - Pero puedo prepararte un nuevo lote - Dijo amable.

Sheele: ¿Usted cocina? - Algo intrigada.

Ben: Sí.

Sheele: ¡Eso es genial! - Sheele dijo - Al menos eres útil.

Ben: Espera... ¿eh? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - Ben algo impresionado.

Sheele: No sé... quiero decir... no sé, es solo que cada vez que tengo la tarea de algo siempre lo arruino - Explicó.

Ben: Sabes, hay una cita famosa de un viejo amigo mío - Dijo Ben - Lo único que hace las cosas bien es equivocarse.

Sheele: Muy sabio de su parte - Dijo Sheele - Escuché que has vencido a Akame y Leone... con ayuda.

Ben: No - Dijo Ben - Me transformo en monstruos...

Sheele: ¿Danger Beasts? - Pregunto intrigada.

Ben: ¿Qué demonios es un... oh sí, claro... Danger Beasts - Dijo Ben.

Sheele: Tus "Teigu" debe ser poderoso, reconozco - Dijo - Quiero decir...

Ben: Oye - Ben se levantó - Nunca digas que no eres útil. Todos son buenos en algo - Sonrió Sheele y se sonrojó un poco.

Sheele: ¿Crees que puedo ser útil? - Ella preguntó.

Ben: Bueno ¡Sí! Espera la hora correcta, y luego verás qué tan ingenioso eres realmente. No conozco tu estilo de lucha, pero puedo decir que eres muy poderosa. Solo mantén la cabeza en alto, sonríe y escucharte. ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo muy amable.

Sheele: Está bien - Dijo Sheele.

Ben: Genial, ahora... Tengo que hacer cosas... con Akame. ¡Sí, cosas de Akame! - Ben, inconsciente, salió de la cocina y dejó a Sheele ruborizada en el comedor.

Akame: ¿Tengo virtudes? - Ella preguntó, sus ojos se agrandaron, - ¡Espera! - Ella salió corriendo por la puerta - (Nunca conseguí que me dijera su nombre) - pensó ella.

Ben estaba caminando por los pasillos esa tarde apenas terminaba de explorar el lugar. Akame no tenía nada más que hacer que estudiar al chico. Mientras otros entrenaban, Akame era el único en el escondite. La gente hablaba de él, sobre lo poderoso que podía ser en el equipo, mientras que otros pensaban que podía ser peligroso. Akame era una mezcla de ambos. Ella no confiaba en él y por BUENA razón. Ben tenía el poder de transformarse en lo que quisiera. No se sabía lo poderoso que podía ser. Podía defenderse contra Leone... ¡dos veces! Akame no fue quien escogió peleas, pero sintió que sería necesario ver qué tan fuerte era Ben. Ella estaba curiosa después de todo. Ella no guardaba rencor ni nada, no era una persona que guardara rencor, pero Ben la habia derrotado de la nada y rapidamente. Ella no esperaba que se transformara en... bueno en nada. Ella no iba a atacarlo de la nada. Eso sería un movimiento estúpido de su parte. Ella va a dar todo lo que tiene contra él. Ella tiene que probar lo fuerte que era. Akame, como los demás, no confiaba en él ni un poco. Ben caminó por el pasillo buscando a Akame. Para él, ella era la única persona cuerda en el escondite. Era callada y colectiva, no explosiva e hiperactiva como Leone. El problema fue que ella se callara. Muy silencioso. Eso compartía mucha preocupación por parte de Ben. No tenía idea de si estaba tramando encontrar su debilidad o tratar de atraparlo cuando era vulnerable. Ben tuvo que tener cuidado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a la siguiente habitación en su búsqueda, Akame ya lo había llevado a la habitación contigua y, sorprendida, sorprendida, estaba armada con su espada, su Murasame. Ben retrocedió,

Ben: Um... ¿Hola? - Dijo un poco confundido.

Akame: Ben, me derrotaste en el combate demasiado rápido. Leone logró una revancha. Ahora, quiero uno - Dijo Akame a Ben.

Ben: (Oh genial) - Pensó Ben - (Ahora esto).

Akame: Las reglas, no puedes transformarte en el monstruo que hiciste para vencernos a los dos. Debes elegir una Danger Beast que no has usado para vencerme - Dijo.

Ben: ¡Akame, esto es ridículo! - Ben dijo - No hay forma de que yo vaya a... - Sin previo aviso, Akame se acercó a Ben con la espada en la mano, bajando en un corte descendente en el que Ben tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo. - ¡Qué demonios te sucede Aka...! - Ben no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar nombres cuando Akame estaba ocupado tratando de hacerlo pedazos. Ben no tuvo más remedio que correr - Está bien, quieres jugar ese juego, ¡bien! - Ben se alejo para transformarse.

Akame no le daría mucho tiempo para elegir. Tenía que seleccionar y rápido.

Ben: Está bien, ¡Monoaraña lidiara contigo! - Ben dijo abofeteando a la Ultimatrix, cegando a Akame en una luz verde brillante.

Cuando la luz se apagó, se encontró un monstruo humanoide parecido a una planta que tenía un cuerpo general de color verde y negro, en su mayoría con una cabeza con forma de llama y pies en forma de raíz, que aparentemente contenían rocas. Sus ojos eran de forma ovalada con puntas en cada extremo con pupilas que copiaban la forma pero eran más pequeñas. Sus hombros y cabeza tenían pétalos rojos. Sus codos y piernas tenían adornos verdes sobresaliendo. La criatura se elevaba sobre Akame a 7 pies y tenía un fuerte hedor podrido que empeoraba con el calor. La criatura llevaba el símbolo Ultimatrix en su pecho.

Ben: **¡Fuego pantanoso!** \- Fuego pantanoso rugió nasalmente.

Akame: Una Danger Beast basada en una planta ¿eh? Suena... - Luego viene lo obvio. Akame tosió, se desplomo al suelo por un mareo, e intento auyentar ese horrible olor - ¿Qué es ese olor? - Dijo un poco incomoda y tapandose la nariz.

Fuego Pantanoso: **¡Ese es el olor de la victoria!** \- Dijo Fuego pantanoso, tratando de acostumbrarse a su propio hedor, aunque no podía, o intentarlo también. Al menos fue esa habilidad la que logró frenarla. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, Akame había pasado por algo peor.

Akame: Buen truco, pero puedo hacerlo mejor - Akame sonrió levantándose y corriendo hacia Fuego pantanoso.

Fuego Pantanoso: **¡Espera espera espera!** \- Fuego pantanoso suplicó tratando de detenerla, pero no funcionó.

Akame cortó y troceó a Fuego pantanoso hasta que lo dejo hecho una ensalada. Akame jadeó y envaino su catana.

Akame: Parece que gané. Lo siento, tuvo que llegar a esto, Ben - Dijo un poco culpable.

Fuego pantanoso: **Lo sé** \- Dijo Fuego pantanoso asustando a Akame. Confundiéndola

Akame: Pero... ¿te corté? ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor.

Fuego pantanoso: **Aquí abajo** \- Dijo mientras una raiz empezo a crecer a un tallo de 2 metros que se volvio el cuerpo de Fuego Pantanoso y le crecio su cabeza. Akame se quedó estupefacta, tomó su espada y apuñaló a Fuego pantanoso con ella... solo para que ella no viera ninguna reacción de él. En cambio, Fuego pantanoso arrojó semillas a Akame forzando a las enredaderas a crecer rápidamente y envolvió a Akame alrededor apretando un poco hasta el punto en que ella dejó caer su espada.

Akame: Eso es imposible, se suponía que mi espada deberia...

Fuego pantanoso: **Matarme, sí Lo imaginé. Eso es lo que hacen las espadas** \- Dijo Ben siendo un listillo.

Las enrredaderas de Fuego pantanoso se aflojaron y la liberaron cuando Fuego pantanoso sintió que se había calmado.

Akame: No, quiero decir que mi espada es una espada asesina de un solo golpe. Se suponía que debía matarte durante un ataque - Dijo - ¿Cuántas formas pueden contrarrestar mis Teigu? - Preguntó.

Fuego pantanoso: **Si cuentas cada monstruo que tengo con una piel súper densa, puede volverse intangible o regenerarse, te digo que los suficiente. Pero ¿no estamos peleando o no?** \- Preguno Fuego Pantanoso.

Akame: Te transformaste en una criatura vegetal que puede regenerarse. Yo digo que estamos a mano. Demasiado rápido, pero incluso - Dijo Akame - Pero al enfrentar a un enemigo, debes atacar de inmediato y evitar tu diplomacia. Y es importante que guardes esa Ultimatrix tuya en secreto - Dijo Akame.

Fuego pantanoso: **No es necesario que me lo digas dos veces** \- Dijo Fuego pantanoso, la luz verde brilló ante los ojos de Akame. Cuando la luz se apagó, Ben se rascó la parte posterior de su - **Bueno, entonces... De todos modos, ¿Dónde están el resto de los muchachos?** \- Preguntó Ben.

Akame: Entrenando como siempre - Akame llevó a Ben a una ventana desde donde tienen una vista clara entre Leone y Tatsumi entrenando.

Akame: Parece que tienes mucha experiencia en pelear - Señaló Akame volviéndose hacia él - Dime, ¿de dónde eres si no eres de la Capital? - Preguntó. Ben tragó saliva. Y respondio tratando de no sonar hostil,

Ben: Soy de un país muy, muy, muy lejano - Dijo Ben. Akame se rió.

Akame: Debe estar bastante lejos.

Ben: No tienes idea - Dijo Ben.

Akame: ¿Caminas conmigo? - Akame preguntó - Voy al bosque.

Ben: Claro - Dijo Ben - No hay nada mejor que hacer por aquí de todos modos.

Akame: Además, creo que a Leone le gustas - Bromeó Akame.

Ben: ¿Qué? - Ben estaba a punto de replicarle solo para que se ganara las risas de Akame - Ah haah, ja. Me duele tanto de reir - Dijo Ben en un tono sarcástico. Ben se encontró con Akame en el arroyo, el mismo arroyo donde él y Akame se conocieron por primera vez. Akame se sentó en las orillas y se sentó mirando el río que fluía hacia el oeste. Es el mismo rio en donde...

Akame: Nos conocimos. Sí - Dijo Akame - Vinimos aquí porque quiero comenzar de nuevo.

Ben: De acuerdo - Dijo Ben. Akame se levantó sonriendo tendiéndole la mano a Ben.

Akame: Mi nombre es Akame, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Ben: Ben - Dijo Ben apretando su mano.

Akame: ¿Has pensado en unirte a Night Raid? - Preguntó ella.

Ben: ¿Qué?

Akame: ¿Has pensado en unirte a nosotros? - Akame volvió a preguntar.

Ben: No sé, quiero decir... bueno...

Akame: Está bien si tú tampoco quieres. Pero para que lo sepas, ese profesor tenía razón. Luchamos por la voluntad de la gente y no por la codicia de nadie. Danos una oportunidad, podemos demostrártelo - Rió. Ben asintió con la cabeza,

Ben: Está bien - Por la noche en el escondite, Najenda reunió a sus miembros, incluyendo a Ben porque podria ser util. Ben se sentó mientras escuchaba a Najenda hablar sobre un hombre que había estado atacando las calles.

Najeda: Tu próximo objetivo es el asesino en serie del que todo el mundo ha estado hablando - Anunció - Aparece por la noche y decapita a la gente aparentemente en aleatorio. En este momento, el número de víctimas parece ser desconocido - Los ojos de Ben se dilataron. Tenía que enfrentarse a monstruos que querían apoderarse de todo un planeta o un grupo de planetas.

Nunca había conocido a nadie, a nadie cercano que dijera el Capitán Némesis. Mal. Ben tuvo que mantener una cara seria y no estallar. Desconocido y Akame estaba mirando. Sheele prestó atención solo un poco para que se desviara del anuncio de Najenda. Tatsumi y Bulat prestaron toda su atención a su líder. prestando atención a ambos. Se preguntaba cómo jugaría Ben en el campo si se uniera a Night Raid. Sí dijo que no mata. ¿Qué tan peligroso era? Este era el mismo tipo que ella disparó a quemarropa y todavía tenía up!

Najenda: (Sé que esto debe ser difícil de digerir para Ben. Pero ¿Me pregunto qué tan poderoso realmente es? O cuando nos apoyara, ¿Se estabacontenidendo? Eso sería aterrador si lo fuera) - Fue su pensamiento.

Lubbock: Esto debe ser el trabajo de Headhunter Zanku - dijo Lubbock.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué? - Dijeron Tatsumi y Ben al unísono.

Ben: ¿Quién es Zanku?

Mine: ¿Qué? - El mío se sorprendió - Wow, ustedes dos realmente son de los lugares reconditos - Sheele levantó su mano.

Sheele Lo siento pero, no sé quién es él tampoco - Dijo un poco triste.

Mine: Lo siento, habia olvidado tu problema - Dijo el Mine. Sheele bajó su brazo.

Tatsumi: De acuerdo, ¿Qué tan malo es ese tipo? - Tatsumi captando la atención de Ben.

Mine: Es peor de lo que te puedes imaginar - Comenzó Mine - El cazador de cabezas Zanku solía ser el verdugo en la prisión más grande del Imperio. El ministro ordena muchas decapitaciones. Una y otra vez, día tras día y uno por uno, Zanku les cortó la cabeza mientras suplicaban por sus vidas. Eventualmente se convirtió en una adicción y ahora no puede parar.

Ben: Eso es suficiente para volver loco a alguien - Comentó Ben.

Tatsumi: Sí, estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Tatsumi.

Mine: Eventualmente matar prisioneros ya no es suficiente. Ahora lo está haciendo en las calles", terminó el mío.

Bulat: Zanku desapareció poco después de que se organizó una fuerza de subyugación para atraparlo - Dijo Bulat, - Nunca pensé que llegaría a la ciudad - Tatsumi se enojó,

Tatsumi: Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Saquemos a este bastardo!

Ben: Wow, ya para matar a alguien ¿eh, Tatsumi? - Dijo Ben Bulat se frotó la cabeza,

Bulat: Whoa tranquilo tigre - Dijo llamando la ateción - Pero... Zanku está equipado con un Imperial Arms que robó del Warden hace unos años. Será mejor que tengamos equipos de dos, en caso de que sea un viaje complicado - Bulat sugirió Tatsumi flirteando y molestando a Ben un poco. Pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco de Tatsumi. Mine miró a Najenda,

Mine: Por cierto, ¿sabemos con qué Armas Imperiales estaría peleando?

Najenda: Todavía estoy investigando eso - Dijo Najenda.

Leone: No voy a revelar su mano ¿eh? Eso es molesto - Reflexionó Leone.

Ben: Hablando de eso - Dijo Ben de repente, atrapando la atención de todos - Me gustaría unirme a esta "expedición" - Akame frunció el ceño,

Akame: ¿Estás seguro?

Bulat: Ben, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - Bulat preguntó.

Ben: Sí, además de que no dejaré escapar a ningún asesino en serie - Se levantó Ben - No dejaré que eso suceda. Sé que aún no soy parte de Night Raid, pero quiero ayudar.

Lubbock: Bueno, con Ben, él podría hacer que el Cazador de Cabezas Zanku se vea como...

Najenda: Estás dentro - Dijo Najenda sin dudarlo. Lubbock frunció el ceño ante la decisión repentina de su líder y Ben asintio para retirase a prepararse.

Lubbock: ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Najenda: No. El poder de Ben como lo he analizado es arriesgado, pero ahorra tiempo. Además, necesitamos más personas. Fuimos testigos de las capacidades de Ben y superaron todas nuestras expectativas. Pero el poder no garantiza la lealtad.

Akame: Además, él puede regenerarse - Dijo Akame impactando a todos, incluso a Leone.

Leone: Espera, ¿Puede regenerarse? Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Leone llamando la atención de todos.

Najenda: Ella luchó contra él - Dijo Najenda - Y ganó. Lo cortó en una ensalada con su espada.

Tatsumi: Espere...¿y él todavía está vivo? - Preguntó Tatsumi.

Najenda: Estaba tan conmocionado como tú - Dijo Najenda - Normalmente diría que no a una solicitud como esta, pero Ben ha demostrado que es más capaz de mantener su confianza.

Lubbock: Oh, genial. Eso es genial. ¡Ahora tengo un tipo que es INMUNE a la espada de Akame! ¿En qué se convirtió él? Plantman desde que...

Akame: Lo llamó Fuego Pantanoso - Intervino Akame. Ben solo escuchó mientras el grupo hablaba sobre él. Simplemente se sentó allí y se preguntó cómo esta conversación se centró en él. ¿Cómo? Después de eso, el grupo finalmente lo aceptó en la tarea y también le advirtió que la gente de la ciudad no mostraría ninguna piedad, algo que Ben ya había aprendido de Night Raid.

* * *

Ben: Entonces, estoy perdido - Dijo Ben - ¿Qué es una Teigu? ¿Armas? - Akame sacó su espada y se la arrojó a Ben, casi perdiéndole por una pulgada.

Akame: Eso - Dijo Akame a un sudoroso Ben.

Ben: Eso no es útil - Dijo nervioso.

Tatsumi: Sí, soy un poco curioso acerca de eso también lo creas o no - Admitió Tatsumi.

Najenda: De acuerdo, pongamos a Ben y Tatsumi al corriente - Dijo. Najenda les explicó de que Teigu tenia conocimiento y que podia hacer cada Teigu y conto la historia de su creación. Ben y Tatsumi estaban abrumados - Sabemos que Zanku tiene una Teigu. Mientras que su posibilidad es casi totalmente nula, siendo sinceros - Dijo Najenda sin rodeos.

" Oh, ya veo ", dijo Ben.

Lubbock mantuvo su cuerda sobre el cuello de Ben y Tatsumi. Ben no estaba en posición de intentar defenderse. No tenia idea de lo rápido que Lubbock podia usar su arma contra ellos.

Lubbock: Uh oh, parece que hemos revelado demasiada información para que se vayan ahora. Ahora, a menos que quieras morir, supongo que están atrapados con nosotros de por vida - Dijo Lubbock amenazadoramente.

Ben/Tatsumi: Ah, sí - Dijeron Ben y Tatsumi al unísono.

Leone: Eso es algo bueno para ustedes dos. Eso significa que el jefe lo considera parte del equipo ahora - Dijo sonriente.

Mine: Lo que significa que no hay salida Ben - Comentó la Rosada.

Ben: Sí, me lo imaginé - Dijo Ben mientras Lubbock se retraía su arma.

Najenda: Aunque aunque quizás bajos en número, lo compensamos con nuestras habilidades individuales - Dijo Najenda con orgullo - Creo que somos el corazón de la revolución.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué hay de mí? - Tatsumi comenzó - ¿Tendre uno?

Ben. Sí , ¿Tendre una Teigu? - Preguntó Ben.

Mine: ¿Qué? - Comenzó el mío - ¿Crees que te dariamos una Teigu para que tengas dos? - Dijo con un poco de enojo.

Shleele: Y Ben, ¿No tienes una? - Preguntó Sheele Ben se ruborizó de vergüenza, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Ben: Oh, sí. Sí, lo creo.

Najenda: Cuando el tiempo lo requiera, tendrás el tuyo, Tatsumi - Dijo Najenda - Nada más en este momento. Ahora vamos a castigar a este cabrón. ¡Muévanse!- Grito a todos.

Tatsumi: ¡Entendido! - Exclamó Tatsumi, el grupo se preparó para irse - ¿De verdad, amigo? - Ben miró a Tastumi que estaba a su lado

Ben: ¡Eso fue cursi! - Reclamandole por lo de "Entendido"

Tatsumi: ¿Qué? "Tatsumi estaba confundido.

Najenda: Lo dice el chico que se transforma y grita sus nombres - Najenda soltó una risita.

* * *

Ben y Akame caminaron por las calles vacías de la Capital Imperial. Estuvieron más o menos en silencio durante todo el viaje sin decir una palabra. No fue por malicia o porque no quisieran hablar hicieron. Les gustaba la precensia mutua. Básicamente era porque literalmente no tenían nada que decirse entre ellos. No sabían lo que les gustaba o no, o qué llevar o algo. Normalmente, Ben sería quien mantuviera la conversación o al menos comenzarlo. Eso fue hasta que Akame rompió el silencio. ¡Había tenido curiosidad sobre los poderes de Ben y sobre el propio Ben! Era el único que parecía que no lo tenía áspero. Parecía una persona divertida y suertuda. Y su encuentro con "Frío" y "Fuego Pantanoso" hizo sospechar sobre el paradero de este chico. ¡En ninguna parte del infierno esas criaturas podrían existir!

Akame: Esta es el área que tenemos que revisar - Dijo Akame.

Ben: Toda la residencia debe estar aterrorizada por este tipo, Zanku - Dijo Ben,

Akame: Pero aún así... - Akame agarró a Ben y lo arrastró detrás del edificio.

Akame: Vigila a los guardias - Advirtió Akame.

Ben: Mm hm - Ben amortiguado. Más tarde, Ben y Akame continuaron caminando en las calles tranquilas. Ben caminando detrás de ella - Disculpa Akame, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Ben preguntó

Akame: No tiene que preocuparse, me aseguré de traer suficiente comida para los dos - Aseguró Akame.

Ben: No, no eso - Dijo Ben - ¿Es verdad que tu espada mata con un solo golpe? - Pregunto un tanto nervioso.

Akame: Así es - Respondió Akame. Ben se puso a recordar el día en que Akame lo convirtió en una ensalada.

Ben: Oh, bueno, creo que fue bueno transformé en "Fuego pantanoso" - Dijo Ben en alivio.

Akame: ¿Por qué dices eso? - Akame preguntó - ¿Es porque puede regenerarse?

Ben: Bueno, y es prácticamente inmune a las enfermedades y otras cosas que pueden dañarlo - Dijo un poco tranquilo.

Akame: Suena bastante conveniente - Dijo Akame - Lo cual plantea la pregunta, ¿Cuántos de esos monstruos puedes transformar?

Ben: Creo que la pregunta debería ser, ¿En cuántos no puedo transformarme? - Le dijo Ben. Akame frunció el ceño. Ella no iba a dejar que esto sucediera. Todavía sentía curiosidad por la Teigu de Ben. Ella notó que cada vez que se transformaba, siempre se arremangaba y una luz verde flotaba por encima de su muñeca antes de abofetearla.

Ella tenía que saber cualquier objeto que solía saber qué demonios era y de dónde venía. Su primera suposición fue que la Teigu podría ser orgánico y que podría convocarlo en cualquier momento que lo desee, o podría ser otra cosa.

Akame: He estado usando Murasame durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ha construido una reputación como la espada de "matar un golpe" - Explicó.

Ben: Wow, eso debe ser bastante poderoso - Dijo Ben.

Akame: No del todo, todavía tiene sus inconvenientes - Dijo.

Ben: ¿Inconvenientes?"

Akame: Sí, es casi imposible de limpiar. Si me corto el dedo, estoy muerta - Dijo más seria de lo que solia estar.

Ben: Maldita sea - Terminó Ben - Poderoso y peligroso.

Akame: Debo cortar directamente en la carne de mi oponente o la maldición no entrará en el cuerpo - Explicó.

Ben: Bueno, eso debe ser difícil de hacer cuando vaya a Chromastone o Diamondhead - Le dijo Ben un poco distraido.

Akame: ¿Qué? ¿Hay un qué ahora? - Pregunto.

Ben: Nada - Dijo Ben rápidamente.

Akame ahora se puso realmente curioso. Hay más. Este hombre es como un ejército de un solo hombre. ¿Cuántas de esas cosas podría transformarse y cada transformación es más poderosa que la anterior?" Esa fue una idea aterradora. Mientras ella pensaba, Zanku supervisaba todo desde el techo mirando ávidamente a sus oponentes.

Zanku: Así que tenemos un changeling, un asesino y un asesino en serie suelto en la capital - Dijo Zanku - ¡Esta ciudad puede ser una gran jungla! ¡Qué emocionante! - Dijo ahora mirando a los demás - ¿Por qué saludas a mis presaz, me pregunto a qué cabezas debo ir después? - Dijo ahora mirando a Ben," Mira el sentido de responsabilidad en sus ojos ¡Estoy impresionado! - Chasqueó los dedos - ¡Sé lo que hare, iré primero por los bocaditos más sabrosos!

Ben y Akame se sentaron junto a un restaurante esperando que Zanku apareciera. Ben bebió un refresco mientras que Akame comía lo que parecía un burrito. Ben se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente, pero no tanto como todos los demás si estaban en su lugar, principalmente Tatsumi.

Ben: No es como si fuera a caminar directamente hacia nosotros. Creo que todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es ser pacientes - Dijo Ben mientras su brazo, ahora expuesto revelaba un poco la Ultimatrix.

Akame: Entonces creo que es mejor que sigamos buscando - Dijo Akame - Dime, ¿Sabes que hora es?

Ben: Sí, son... - Típicamente, Ben levantó su brazo donde la Ultimatrix estaba por accidente, haciendo que Akame lo agarrara.

Akame: Así que, esta debe ser tu Teigu ¿verdad? - Dijo Akame tímidamente. Ben fue atrapado.

Ben: No... quiero decir... ugh... sí. Sí, puedes decir eso - Dijo Ben.

Akame: Se parece más a un guantelete. Nunca había visto algo así antes - Dijo Akame jugando con la muesca antes de que el dial revelara Rath. Akame se asustó un poco, pero rápidamente recuperó su tranquilidad - Giró la muesca revelando más y más de los alienígenas de Ben - Nunca antes había visto a ninguna de estas criaturas. Deben ser raros y dificil de captura - Dijo Akame

Ben: Sí, captúrelos. Sí, claro - Tartamudeó Ben.

Akame: Me pregunto por qué nadie intentó quitártelo - Cuestionó - Parece bastante poderoso - El dial se retractó en el armazon.

Ben: Bueno, ¿tal vez lo mantuve en secreto? - Ben dijo - Oh, tengo que irme."

Akame: ¿Está llamando la naturaleza? - Preguntó Akame en broma. Ben enrojeció.

Ben estaba en el callejón terminando su "negocio". Se giró y vio una sombra detrás de él.

Ben: ¿Eh? - Saliendo de las sombras había una mujer joven con una larga cola de caballo roja, vestida con una camisa roja sobre una camiseta blanca, calzas negras, falda y zapatos parados ante él - ¿Gwen? - Dijo Ben. Gwen comenzó a jugar en broma huye de Ben - ¡Oye espera, Gwen regresa!

Mientras tanto, Akame, impaciente, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba tomando a Ben tanto tiempo para descubrir que Ben se había ido. Sus sospechas aumentaron. Más tarde, Ben siguió Gwen a lo que parecía un gran patio. Se acercó lentamente le di un gran abrazo,

Ben: No puedo creer que sea usted", Ben continuó - Dios mío, me alegra verte nuevamente - Dijo sumamente feliz.

¿?: ¡Qué conmovedor! - Una voz extraña asustó a Ben - Lo hice muy bien, ¿No te parece? ¡Te mostré algo realmente agradable! - Ben levantó la vista y vio a un hombre con una expresión de locura - Era ato y de pelo negro - Buenas tardes mi amigo - Ben lo empujó hacia atrás,

Ben: ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Gwen?

¿?: Preferiría que me llamaras de otra manera nombre. Y por favor dilo con amor - Entonces de la manga de su camisa salieron dos gigantescas navajas - ¡Mi nombre es Headhunter Zanku! "Ben miró,

Ben: ¡Así que eres el tipo loco que mi grupo loco ha estado buscando! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! - Ben desenrolló sus mangas exponiendo a la Ultimatrix, sin tener tiempo para transformarse... solo para que Zanku comenzara a hablar.

Ben: Uh oh, ¿vas a transformarte en qué? Humungasaurio, pero ¿Esa Ultimatrix tuyo te convertiría en Echo Echo? ¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó Zanku. Ben se sorprendió.

Ben: Mierda - Dijo Ben, podia leer mentes.

Pero eso es historia es para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	10. Chapter 9

**_El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** ** _MegaRaniels_** . **_Por favor, vaya a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please, go to your user and like the original story._**

 **Xseyver** : Gracias, pero el credito se lo lleva MegaRaniels.

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 7:

 **Mata al gato curioso**

 **(Kill the Curious Cat)**

¿Este loco estaba leyendo la mente de Ben? La mano de Ben se congelo, a una considerable distancia del Ultimatrix. ¿Él sabra lo que tenia pensado hacer? ¿Acaso sabia en que se transformaria? Era raro para Ben para tratar con un enemigo que podría predecir cada movimiento que hiciese, pero este hombre era algo más. Él tuvo que actuar de forma astuta e inteligente, pero más bien debia pensar en vez de usar la fuerza física. Y para su desgracia era uno de sus puntos más débiles.

Zanku: ¿Usted se pregunta cómo fui capaz de saber cual seria tu momiviento? Claro que por eso te detubiste cuando estabas a punto de usar el Ultimatrix, ¿O no Ben 10? - Dijo de forma burlesca - También sé que usted piensa en un modo de tratar de engañarme, bueno, como lo veo así está la cosa. Usted no puede engañarme. Puedo leer su mente como un libro abierto. Sé como te vas a mover, estas a punto de transformate en un alien, la cosa es: ¿En qué deberias transformarte? - Analizó Zanku.

Ben: ¿Cómo sabes en que estoy a punto de transformarme? - Ben preguntó.

Zanku: Una pregunta excelente. ¿Antes de que mueras? Bueno para veas que soy caballeroso - Dijo Zanku - ¿Ves esta pequeña cosa sobre mi cabeza? Esto se llama el "Spectator" y esto me permite predecir cada movimiento de mi enemigo o cualquier en el que lo utilize. Además que contando eso tiene otros 3 poderes de observación especial. Esto me permite para leer cada pensamiento solo por ver fijamente tus expresiones faciales. ¿Debería darte una estrella de oro por tan buena pregunta? - Dijo riéndose.

Ben: ¡Ningunas gracias! ¡Y de paso ya podrias callarte! - Ben dijo ya muy irritado de esto.

Zanku: Ah no, Ben 10 ¡Me gusta tener una buena platica! Al menos debes en cuando ¿Sabe usted cómo logré encontrarte...? - Le pregunto aunque claro ya sabia la respuesta

Ben: Sí, seguro fue tu Specta... Specta... ¡Bueno esa cosa! - Ben dijo sin recordar el nombre - ¿Quieres saber qué más es igual de increíble? - Ben que preguntó para rapidamente activar su Ultimatrix, cuando el holograma se levanto pudo ver a Mono araña así que lo presiono rápidamente y de paso cegando a Zanku con la luz de su transformación.

La piel de Ben se empezó a endurecer y tomar una tonalidad celeste y morado, mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos y se hacia medio metro más alto. Cuando la luz desapareció, lo que parecía un cristal humanoide se encontraba frente a Zanku; su parte inferior, torso y la cima de su cabeza eran similares a Piedra, pero con la diferencia de que el resto era de color celeste, tenía líneas negras y puntos sobre ello. Había seis estacas de cristal sobre su espalda y dos más en su pecho. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo cobre y él tenia el símbolo Ultimatrix sobre su pecho.

Ben: **¡DIAMANTE!** \- Ben gritó, para después gruñir un poco y voltearse hacia Zanku el cual sonrió suavemente.

Diamante rápidamente se lazo contra Zanku, a pocos momentos de llegar transformo su brazo en una especie de puñal gigantesco y lo intento golpear con eso pero Zaku solo lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado

Zanku: ¡Encantador! ¿Acaso pensaste que podrias conseguir darme un golpe cuando admiraba tu nueva forma? ¿De verdad eres un caso? Todavía leo tu mente como un libro abierto ¿Acaso olvidaste ese pequeño dato?

Diamante corrió hacia Zanku con la intención de darle un golpe para que cerrara la boca.

Zanku: Primero, te acercaras para golpear mi cabeza con tu mano que ahora se transformo en un martillo o una cuchillada invertida- Predijo Zanku, Diamante hizo todo lo que dijo - Ahora estas intentado darme un golpe fulminante como un cabezazo - Predijo Zanku. Diamante hizo todo tal cual predijo Zanku otra vez, frustrándole poco a poco - Entonces cuando lo esquive me darás un gancho con tu mano libre dejándome K.O - Zanku predijo otra vez.

Diamante hizo todo tal cual Zanku predijo y sólo para que Zanku esquieve y corte un gran pedazo del brazo de Diamante.

Zanku: Apuesto que no seras capas de hacerme daño, el único inconveniente es tu factor regenerativo, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se acabara tu transformación - Se rió tontamente - Sabes me gustan las expresiones de las personas después de que les quito sus cabezas. Esto nunca me cansara, así que no tengo prisa. La verdad es que estoy curioso, muy curioso por ver tu rostro cuando te quite tu cabeza ¿Qué opinas Ben 10? - Dijo relamiendose los labios.

Diamante: **Bien, estas comenzando a causarme miedo** \- Dijo para regenerar el pedazo que le quito Zanku - **¡Pero puedes ir olvidandote de esa idea! ¡No hay ningún modo en el que me mates! ¡Me gusta mucho vivir como para permitirlo!** \- Dijo Diamante con una expresión de enojo - **Además...** \- Diamante toco el ultimatrix cegando a Zanku conun destello de luz verde de esmeralda.

Zanku: ¡Encantador! Me pregunto lo que la transformación... ah espera, no me digas... - Dijo burlesco.

Ben: **¡Frío!** \- Grito la gigantesca polilla azul.

Zanku: ¡Así que Frío! El Necrofriggian. ¡Eres tan predecible que casi ridículo! no más bien triste - Rió en silencio Zanku - Esto es francamente tu elección más triste, ¿Benjamín? - Pregunto curioso de porque no le respondía.

Frío: Me pregunto ¿Alguna vez te callas?

Zanku: Nope, ¡Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije! ¡Me encanta platicas y más de noche! - Dijo como desquiciado.

Frío: **Independientemente de que dices ser un asesino, eres molesto** \- Frío dijo para presionar el Ultimatrix con su mano liberando un poderoso brillo que volvió a segar a Zanku. Este nuevo Frío no era tan diferente a el Frío normal, pero la mayor diferencia era que es rojo y tenía aspecto de una flama. - **¡Frío Supremo!** \- Grito mientras empezaba a volar.

Zanku: ¡Esto es su transforma más patético! espera... ¿Qué? - Rápidamente Zanku noto que Frío no tenia expresiones, si ellas era casi imposible saber que haria. Antes de que él tuviera el tiempo para pensar, Frío supremo voló sobre él y lanzo su aliento que en vez de ser gélido eran llamas. La confianza de Zanku se elevó mucho pensando que Ben estaba actuando sin pensar - ¿Llamas? ¿De verdad Tennyson? Ere un... - Ni siquiera pudo terminar. Zanku estava a punto de disipar las llamas con un movimiento de sus manos pero fue tarde ya que descubrió algo drástico. Sus armas fueron congeladas - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que? ¿Cómo... paso...?

Frío supremo bajo a tierra y se cruzo de brazos de forma tranquila.

Frío Supremo: **No crees que estas llamas son tan calientes que congelan** \- Dijo con un tono grave - **Ah, me regalaste tu debilidad ¡Fue tu más grande error que pudiste cometer! ¡Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos no hubiera dicho tal tonteria!** \- Dijo Frío supremo antes de dar un ultimo exaltamiento en contra de Zanku para congelarlo por completo.

* * *

Mientras Akame corría hacia donde se encontraba Ben, temiendo que tendría que salvarlo y matar a Zanku por sus crímenes, pero ella no se esperaba lo que encontró, allí había un gigantesco cubo de hielo donde Zanku estaba encerrado y junto a él estaba Ben tomando algo.

Ben: ¡Hola! - Ben agitó su mano - ¿Sabes te tomaste mucho en llegar? - Dijo mientas daba un sorbo a la bebido - (No sabe tan bien como el señor smothie) - Suspiro por ello.

Akame: Acaso ¿Venciste a Zanku? - Akame preguntó.

Ben: Sip - Ben dijo mientras terminaba de beber.

Akame: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Acaso lo mataste? - Akame se acerco al cubo de hielo y para su sorpresa Zanku seguía vivo, estaba sufriendo mucho por el hielo pero no moriría - ¿Lo congelaste? Apuesto que Frío tuvo que ver en esto - Dijo Akame bastante sorprendida.

Ben: Sí - Ben acintio mientras rascaba su cabeza, Akame solo río un poco. Akame miró alrededor y vio una formaciones de cristal

Akame: Veo que el tal "Diamante" hizo su trabajo - Dijo mientras inspeccionaba el cristal.

Ben: Yo apenas logre golpearlo. Él podia leer mi mente - Dijo fastidiado.

Akame: Ya veo - Akame dijo el título hacia un congelado Zanku -

Ben: Si tu quieres su Teigu, ten se la quite antes de congelar su cabeza - Ben le dijo las propiedades de la Teigu.

Akame: Puedes llevartelo. Ahora mismo tenemos que regresar con la jefa - Dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Ben: ¿Enserio? - Ben pregunto para que Akame acintiera - Esta bien, te veo alla - Después de que Ben se marchó, Akame sacó su espada y apuñaló a Zanku con ella, matándolo al instante.

Ella volteo a ver a donde Ben se dirigía, ella envaino su espada, suspiro y volteo a ver el cubo de hielo donde estaba el cadaber de Zanku.

Akame: (¿Qué eres Ben Tennyson?) - Pensó intrigada - No pareces ser de este mundo. Estos monstruos, yo nunca habia visto alguno de ellos antes. Estoy seguro que cada vez que se transforma parece hacerce más y más fuerte. Exactamente ¿Exactamente qué tan fuerte eres? - Pensó viendo la luna.

* * *

En una azotea Sheele y Mine llegaron como refuerzos para Ben y Akame, pero su sorpresa fue grande a ver como Ben estaba sentado tranquilo mientras Zanku estaba congelado; sin embargo, Mine se veía extrañada del porque Sheele estaba tan concentrada, normalmente su concentración se enfocaba en las batallas, claro que solo cuando era necesario o se le asignaba una misión, pero su concentración estaba en otra cosa:

Ben.

Ben había estado en la mente de Sheele desde temprano por la mañana. Ella no quería hacer nada en contra el chico, esto es seguro, pero como Akame, ella también sintió curiosidad.

Mine: ¿Sheele? ¿Te sientes bien? - Mine preguntó.

Seele: Si, es solo que el carácter de Ben, es raro, tan diferente - Dijo ella.

Mine: Háblame sobre lo que piensas - Mine le dijo.

Sheele giró su cabeza hacia Mine que desvió su cabeza a Ben el cual estaba llendose del lugar, ella también sentía un poco de curiosidad por ello. Hasta ahora Ben no parecía diferente a ninguna otra persona que ellos hubieran conocido por casualidad. Tatsumi llego de un momento a otro, pero había algo sobre Ben que llego a ellos de una forma... Extaña. Ben no se pareció como si de casualidad, pero el parecía desconocer el como llego al bosque. Su ropa no les parecia familiar a la ropa de los habitantes del Imperio o los emigrantes. Las cosas que en las que se transformaba no se parecian en nada al las Danger Beast que hubieran visto antes.

Sheele ya había pensado en eso durante eso algun tiempo, en cierta forma como lo hacia Akame. Mine sin embargo era curioso sobre, como muchos otros, que tan poderoso era Ben. Ellos se esforzaron para comprender la habilidad y las capacidades de las transformaciones de Ben. ¿Qué causaba sus tranformaciones y el porque?

Sheele: ¿Qué es lo que piensas de él Mine? - Sheele preguntó.

Mine: Pienso que las Danger Beast que hemos visto no están ni cerca de lo las cosas en las que Ben se puede transformar hacen ¡Incluso cuando el estaba transformado en el tal "Piedra" fue golpeado por la espada de Tatsumi y la espada se rompió.

Sheele: ¿Se rompió? - Sheele pregunto impresionada.

Mine: Y la peor parte es que, no parecia sentirlo. Solamente se veia ligeramente molesto. Pero lo que más me molesto es que llego despues y me dijo "Disparame" y lo hize. Era el blanco perfecto. ¡Pense que lo habia derrotado! Pero cundo vi, el solo se callo de espladas - Dijo un poco frustrada - Entonces brillo y lanzo una energia más poderosa que mi disparo, paso a unos centimetros, despues de eso no me sentia segura de poder ganarle ¡Este tonto hizo que me rindiera! Entonces le dimos una posibilidad para explicar y escuchamos. Él pareció sincero y nada manipulador o presumido - Dontinuó ella - Él es el chico que derroto a Akame y a Leone dos veces ¡Por lo que dijo nisiquiera le tomo ninguna dificultad vencer a Akmae! - Dijo un poco ofuscada.

Sheele: (Si no fuera él el que porta esa "Teigu" seguro que las cosas seria difrerentes) - Pensó un poco asustada.

Mine: En lo que a mi respecta pienso que es muy peligroso, definitivamente es alguien de quien hay que cuidarse - Dijo mordiendo un poco su labio - Tambien pienso que es un maldito ejercito de una persona. Y estoy segura que nos podria vencer si quisiera - Dijo tragandose su orgullo para poder decir eso.

Sheele: No sé que decierte - Dijo Sheele.

Mine: Acaso ¿Piensas enfrentarlo? - Pregunto algo preocupada.

Sheele: No, no quiero enfrentarme a él - Dijo Sheele - Quiero llegar a conocerlo, la verdad quiero entenderlo.

Mine: Puedes intentar - Dijo pensativa.

Sheele: ¿Ya lo intentaste?

Mine: Si... una vez lo intente... pero... - Intentando desviar el tema.

Sheele: ¿No resulto como lo esperabas?

Mine: No *Suspiro*

Sheele: Pienso que tal vez deberiamos tomarnos el tiempo de conocerlo - Dijo con traquilidad

Mine: Lo has pensado mucho ¿No? - Le dijo algo impresionada.

* * *

Tastumi estaba incado frente a la tumba de sus amigos.

Tatsumi: Sayou - Dijo un poco triste antes de que él fuera cubierto por un delantal azul. Él buscó y giró para ver a Akame mirar un poco impaciente.

Akame: ¿Qué crees que haces? - Le pregunto impaciente.

Tatsumi: Nada, solo queria ver a mis amigos - Dijo mientras suspiraba - Bueno, no importa, ¿Has visto a Ben? Le tengo que decir que me debe una espada - Dijo un poco molesto.

Akame: Esta bien, le dire a Ben que le compre una espada nueva - Dijo mientras se daba la vulta - Apresurate, hoy haremos platos de carne - Dijo de forma neutral.

Tatsumi: Espera ¿Qué? - Dijo confundido - Espera Akame, deberiamos ponerles verduras o arroz, ¿Akame? - Dijo viendo como era ignorado - *Supiro* Nunca me escucha.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Guardia, mientras Tatsumi preparaba la cena con Akame, Ben estaba en la Sala de conferencias todo solo. Zanku era a diferencia de cualquier otro bandido que él afrontó. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Hay más tipos como él por ahí? Si ese era el caso se pregunto que tan fuerte eran el resto de Night Right, el podia vencer a Akame, Leone, Mine y podia vencer por mil a Tatsumi, pero, y el resto.

Él tuvo que sobrevivir e impedir que lo mataran. Él tuvo suerte que nadie en el Imperio lo vio, pero ahora él estuva preocupado que Zanku puede decir a los Altos mandos sobre su Ultimatrix - Sin embargo para su suerte Akame lo habia matado. Si alguien en el Imperio supiera de sus poderes, ellos atacarian ese lugar sin piedad para hacerse con sus poderes.

Ya llevaba mucho rato en eso, casi 6 horas, claro que varios miembros de Night Right lo habían estado viendo cuando pasaban pero en el caso de Lubbock era igual que Tatsumi al principio, no confiaba en él, por otro lado Bulat, él era un caso a parte, decidió darle una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad para darle el beneficio de la duda.

¿?: ¿Ben? - Ben giró para ver a Sheele que estaba en la entrada.

Ya que esto era Sheele y no Akame, Ben se puso un poco nervioso. Incluso si fuera Leone él se sobre saltaría. Él se estiro un poco para ver si habia alguien más.

Ben: ¡Eh! Tu eres la chica de la cosina del otro dia - Dijo haciendo memoria Ben. Sheele rió,

Shele: Sí - Ella se sentó al lado de él - Yo viene para... bueno... intentar conocerte - Dijo un poco nervioso.

Ben: ¿Para llegar a conocerme? - Ben preguntó.

Sheele: Sí.

Ben: ¿No pelearas con mi persona para ver que tan fuerte soy?

Sheele: No.

Ben: ¿No me vas a matar?

Sheele: No, pero si quieres lo hare - Dijo riendo.

Ben: Lo siento, es solo que todos me dicen eso desde que llegue - Dijo suspirando.

Sheele: No tienes porque verlo así, no es que no tengamos corazón, solo somos precavidos - Dijo la peli morada.

Ben: ¿Por qué son tan precavidos conmigo? - Dijo suspirando.

Sheele: La verdad... No sé - Dijo Sheele, en su mente Ben no era una amenaza, Ben solo rio de forma boba.

Ben: Tambien te lo preguntas - Dijo riendo un poco.

Sheele: Si, pero puede ser por ese secreto que no nos has dicho - Dijo un poco seria.

Ben: No es tanto que yo no quiera decirles, si yo se los dijera seguro se reirían y me dirían chiflado - Dijo seriamente - Incluso no creo que les agrade...

Sheele: Si alguien nos hubiera dicho que vencio a Leone y Akame sin problemas nos hubieramos reido, pero... - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco incomoda - No podemos tomarnos lo que nos dices como bromas.

Ben: ¿Enrecio me creerían? - Pregunto curioso.

Sheele: Bueno, tal vez - Dijo con una mueca - La verdad es que aun te vemos como una amenaza, así que dudaríamos.

Ben: ¿Piensas que soy una amenaza? - Dijo un poco sorprendido.

Sheele: Sí, pero no tanto como lo que los demás piensan. Pero creo que con el tiempo podrías hacerlos cambiar de opinión - Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Ben: Gracias - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sheele: De nada - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero de la nada Akame entro por la puerta - Ah, hola Akame - ella dijo animadamente.

Ben: Eh, Akame...

Akame: Quiero que me busques en el lago - Y lugeo se fue.

Ya más tarde en la cena. Todos comían viendo disimuladamente a Ben, tanto que él no se percataba de nada, todos lo miraban cautelosos y no era por su desconocido origen, si no por su gran poder, Sheele por su parte lo veía cada tanto pero a diferencia del resto lo hacia más por curiosidad. Akame era una combinación.

La curiosidad que tenia no era por respeto, era por miedo, no sabian casi nada de él, poseia una alcanze desconococio, y no estaba segura de que el no fuera un espia del imperio o cualquier otra cosa, despues de que todos terminaron de comer se retiraron.

Lubbock: ¿Estas interesada en él? - Lubbock preguntó.

Akame: Él es poderoso - Dijo ella.

Lubbock: Pero no tanto como tu... así que no enti...

Akame: El se puede tranformar en un ser de Diamante con super resistencia, una polilla que se vuelve intangible, un robot que ataca con sonido, sinceramiente no creo poder vencerlo - Dijo seriamente.

Lubbock: ¿Comó te sientes por eso? - Dijo algo preocupado por como actuva Akame.

Akame: Me siento inutil... El podria estar mejor equipado que yo en cualquier situación para protegerlos, además, es muy fuete - Dijo Akame - Voy a mantener un ojo en él.

Lubbock: ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Preguntó.

Akame: Nada, no haras nada, no creo que le ganes - Dijo seriamente.

Lubbock: Lo dudo, ¿A donde fue? - Dijo serio.

Akame: Fue a dar un paseo - Dijo mientras comía un pedazo de carne.

* * *

Ben estaba algo cansado después de su paseo y quería dormir tranquilamente, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio como en su habitación estaba Akame estaba esperando paciente mientras veía la luna.

Akame: ¿Listo para dormir? - Preguntó.

Ben: ¿Akame? - Bostezo - ¿No es tarde?

Akame: No - Dijo secamente - Hoy en la madrugada venciste a Zanku a pesar de sus habilidades, y lo derrotaste como si nada - Dijo viendolo fijamente.

Ben: Si, ese cabron leía mi mente y me causo problemas...

Akame: Pero aun asi ganaste - Dijo levantándose - ¿Como eres tan fuerte?

Ben mira a Akame un poco inseguro.

Ben: ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? - Pero Akame le dio una mirada muy seria.

Akame: Ben, afuera puede estar alguien listo para acabar con tu vida mientras duermes - Ben trago aire - Es de noche, salgamos a caminar

Ben: ¿Por la mañana?

Akame: Ahora - Ben suspiro - El jefe lo ordeno - Ben se molesto - No lo mires como una tortura, imagina lo como yo intentando conociendote, además de que Tatsumi esta aun molesto por su espada - Dijo de forma plana.

Ben: Entonces dile que la arreglare - Dijo restandole importancia.

Akame: ¿Puedes... puedes arreglar espadas? - Dijo un poco impresionada.

Ben: Claro, ¿De casualidad tienes la espada por ahí? - Pregunto tranquilamente.

Akame: Si, ahora vuelvo - Dijo mientras se iba a buscar la espada preguntandose - (¿Cómo la arreglara?) - Pensaba curiosa, cuando volvio con la espada hecha pedazos.

Ben: Ponlo sobre la cama - Dijo mientras empezaba a remangarse.

Akame: ¿Cómo lo har... - No termino ya que ven la interrumpió.

Ben: No te preocupes - Dijo buscando entre los hologramas tranquilamente, hasta que se detuvo en uno muy especifico, Akame con curiosidad paso su mano a travez del holograma.

Akame: Esto es aire - Dijo confundida.

Ben: (Es un poco linda) - Pensó viendo a Akame.

Akame: ¿Qué hace esto? - Pregunto pero Ben no respondio ya que Ben presionó el Ultimatrix.

Akame quedo segada por la luz verde. Mientras ella cerro los ojos el cuerpo de Ben se empezaba a volver más grande más "Llenito" y su piel se volvia de metal, unas lineas aparecieron en toda su piel y en su "pecho" apareció un agujero de color verde donde se veía varias tuercas y cosas similares, su cabeza se volvió cuadrada, en la parte superior de su cabeza apareció una llave como las de los juguetes antiguos, sus ojos y boca era más unos puntos que otra cosa y el Ultimatrix lo tenia en el centro del agujero.

Ben: **¡Clockwork!** \- Grito el "reloj" viviente, Akame lo veía atento ya que por lo que podía intuir por la apariencia era que tenia poderes relacionados al tiempo.

Akame: ¿Uh... Ben? - Pregunto un poco alerta.

Clockwork: **Tranquila** \- Dijo amablemente - **¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?** \- Akame lo hizo.

Akame: No veo el punto de esto... - Pero vio como Ben empezó a girar la llave sobre su cabeza y al soltarlo una extaña energia salio de él y se concentro sobre la espada.

Para hacer cosas realmente extrañas, la espada comenzó a regenerarse como como Diamante se regenero (La espada se regenero, no se hizo de taidenita) a como era antes de que fuera destruida al intentar cortar a Piedra. Akame quedo muda al ver esto, inmediatamente Clockwork se destransformo y Ben callo al suelo, Akame lo sujeto y lo coloco en la cama.

Ben: ¡Tada! - Dijo algo exausto.

Akame volteo a la espada y vio atonita como estaba en perfectas condiciones, ¡Ben había retrocedido el tiempo y la dejo como nueva! Eso la dejo demasiado impresionada.

Ben: Dígale a Tatsumi que lamento haber roto su espada, y lo considere un regalo de mi a él - Dijo con una sonrisa - Creo que podemos dar el paseo mañana.

Akame acomodo a Ben e instantáneamente cayo dormido, ella tomo la espada y abrió la puerta, no sin antes voltear a Ben una vez más para luego salir y cerrar la puerta para toparse con Lubbock.

Lubbock: ¿Cómo esta él? Se vei al...

Akame: El puedo controlar el tiempo - Dijo espantando a Lubbock.

Lubbock: Una mierda - Dijo asombrado.

Akame: No, mira - Akame le mostró la espada de Tatsumi - Él envejeció la espada hasta antes de que se destruyera.

Lubbock: ¿Que tan poderoso es? - Pregunto con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Akame: La pregunta perfecta es: ¿Qué tan peligroso es? - Dijo severamente - Y ¿Qué tan importante es para el imperio? - Pregunto aun algo pasmada y asustada por la revelación - Mañana iremos de paseo y quiero que lo enfrentes para que veas su poder y que tanto daño puedes hacerle sin matarlo - Dijo pensando en posibles escenarios.

Lubbock: Bien, pero quiero que tengas tu espada lista por si acaso - Dijo mientras se iba.

Akame afirmo con la cabeza, ambos se pusieron a pensar en esta revelación y lo importante que era, ninguno en Night Right pudo haber pensado en lo poderoso que puede ser su invitado y el alcanze de sus poderes, pero Akame apreto un poco los dientes al pensar en que podria matarla a ella y sus amigos sin poder defenderse.

Akame: ¿Quién eres Ben? - Dijo viendo fijamente la puerta del mencionado para despues irse.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

**_El fic le_ _pert_ _enece_ _a_** **_MegaRaniels_**. **_Por favor vayan a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original._**

 ** _The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please go to your user and give a liking to the original story._**

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 10

 **Kill the Pride**

 **(Mata el orgullo)**

Ben y Akame caminaron por el bosque esa tarde soleada. La pareja había estado callada durante la mayor parte de su paseo. Ben estaba tratando de buscar una conversación para compartir, pero aún no pudo encontrar ninguna. También quería saber por qué este viaje era tan importante. Fue este entrenamiento? ¿Un combate de combate? Ben tenía que saber. Se detuvo en sus pistas y finalmente preguntó.

Ben: De acuerdo, ¿puedes decirme por qué estamos caminando en medio del bosque? ¿Estamos buscando algo? - Preguntó.

Akame: Algo así - Dijo volteándose desenvainando su espada de nuevo.

Ben: ¿Otra vez? - Suspiro.

Akame: Esta vez el Jefe quiere ver cómo peleas realmente. Además, Lubbock quiere participar - Dijo tranquilamnete.

Ben: ¿Qué? Espera, ¿eso significa que no vas a pelear conmigo? - Ben preguntó.

Akame: No, pero si pasara - Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ben: ¿Que que pasara? - Le pregunto antes de ser atrapado por miles de hilos super filozos, mientras Akame sacaba una libreta para apuntar - ¡¿Hablas enscerio Akame?! - Le grito y Akame solo asintió.

¿?: Sip - Dijo Lubbock sliendo de las sonmbras - Como hemos dicho no te mataremos, pero... - Hizo un movimiento de manos y sus "hilos" se ajustaron más.

Ben: Pero si me mutilaras - Dijo aguantando el dolor - En serio, que mierda les pasa.

Akame: No es una pela, solo tratamos de ver tus habilidades - Dijo anotando todo - Solo es para estar seguros.

Lubbock: ¡Reacciona rápido! - Le grito mientras lo pateaba y lo hacia caer bosque adentro siendo soltado por los hilos y callendo en un arbusto - Vamos si no quieres morir mejor reacciona - Dijo viendo que Ben no se levantaba - Oh, vamos eso solo fue un toquesito.

Ben: Tengo una pregunta - Dijo algo débil desde el arbusto.

Lubbock: Dila ya - Dijo algo irritado.

Ben: Estas cosas están hechas de metal, ¿No? - Pregunto.

Lubbock: Bueno, si, ¿Por qué? - Pregunto curioso.

Ben: Solo quería asegurarme - Le dijo Ben para después ambos escucharon un ruido y como golpeaban algo, despues una luz verde brillante dejo cegados a Lubbock y Akame.

Entonces su cuerpo poco a poco se hacia más grande, y su rostro empezaba a perder todos su rasgos faciales, sus manos obtenían formas de "U", sus hombros se hacían más altos también en forma de "U" y su pecho se inchaba mientras su cintura y piernas se quedaban flacas, y su piel se volvía de metal y por ultimo su cuello desaparecía.

Ben: **¡Lodestar!** \- Grito levantándose el ente magnético, Akame retrocedió un poco pero Lubbock se mantenía firme.

Lubbock: No se que es eso, pero te diré algo ¡Fue una mala elección! - Grito mientras movía su mano donde tenia su teigu y los "hilos" se acerco a Lodestar.

Lodestar simplemente levantó sus manos y retorció los cables sorprendiendo a Lubbock y finalmente envolviéndolo con su propia Teigu haciendo que callera fuertemente al frió suelo. Akame se acercó a su camarada caído y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Lodestar: **Supongo que no te gusta mi personalidad magnética** \- Dijo Lodestar con un tono metálico pero divertido, mientras aun tenia su brazos apuntando a Lubbock.

Lubbock: C..¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes? - Lubbock preguntó.

Lodestar: **No me creerias si te digiera, pero, ¿Por qué soy su objetivo?** \- Dijo molesto con su metálica voz.

Lubbock: ¿Deberíamos decirle? - Preguntó desde el suelo.

Akame asintió y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Ben, que le preguntó.

Lodestar: **Déjame adivinar: No pueden confiar en mí, ¿Verdad?** \- Dijo molesto

Akame: En realidad, estamos probando la fuerza de tus monstruos uno por uno para ver qué tan fuerte eres para que podamos saber cómo trabajar contigo. Si te transformas en cualquier criatura que no conozcamos, sería difícil para nosotros - Dijo tranquilamente.

Lubbock: Y como dije antes - Dijo Lubbock, luchando por liberarse de su propia Teigu - ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes?

Lodestar: **Muchas** \- Dijo en broma.

Akame: (Ben debe estar jugando con nosotros. Él está ocultando algo, y no me detendré hasta que sepa lo que es. Este hombre tiene la capacidad de controlar el tiempo, absorber energía y devolverla, ser practicamente indestructible, controlar el sonido, transformarse en una "Dangerbeast", convertir a alguien en un cubo de hielo y manipular el metal. ¿Cuántas de estas formas tiene?) - Pensó Akame - Lubbock - Akame llamó la atención de Lubbock y Ben - Vuelve con el jefe e informale sobre este asunto - Dijo.

Lubbock: Con gusto lo haré pero primero: ¡QUE ME DESATÉ! - Grito moleto.

Lodestar: **Aguanta un poco "hilos locos "** \- Lodestar levantó las manos y desenredó los cables antes de que un destello de luz verde cegara a los dos asesinos. Cuando la luz se apagó, Ben aun con las manos aún levantadas y las bajó. Lubbock miró a Ben con miedo. En una pelea no podría ponerle las manos encima.

Lubbock: (¿Qué es él?) - Preguntó Lubbock.

Akame: Lubbock

Lubbck: Está bien, me voy - Dijo Lubbock - Ah y Akame... cuídate - Lubbock volvió corriendo al escondite.

Ben: Eso fue raro - Dijo con una ceja levantada.

Akame: Es una respuesta natural - Dijo Akame. Ben se giró para mirar a un cauteloso Akame.

Ben: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres intentarlo? - Dijo serio.

Akame: No - Dijo negando con la cabeza - Si saco mi espada, instantáneamente te transformarás en una criatura que sería de cualquier forma inmune, como indestructible, intangible o algo más - Dijo suspirando.

Ben frunció el ceño sabiendo que Akame podría hacer algún tipo de truco. Su mano todavía descansaba sobre la placa Ultimatrix en su muñeca pensando en un aliene para poder defenderse en caso de que Akame hiciese algo, mientras Akame solo miraba el Ultimatrix con algo de curiosidad

Ben tuvo que mantener sus "habilidades" en secreto todo el tiempo que pudo porque este grupo estaba listo para descifrar quitarle el reloj en caso de que fuera necesario. Sabía que estos locos estaban más aterrorizado de él que nunca. Poniéndolo bajo una Lista de Asesinatos Obligatorios en caso de que se pusiera peligroso.

Antes de que Akame siquiera pensara en sacar a Ben a dar un paseo, hubo una discusión sobre quien es Ben y sus poderes. Enumeró a cada "Danger Beast" en orden alfabético y sobre lo que podrían hacer. Akame mantuvo el secreto de "Clockwork" así como a todos pero por sobre todo de Tatsumi. Si hubiera sabido que Ben puede hacer retroceder el tiempo, Tatsumi podría usar a Ben para devolverle la vida a sus amigos, por muy improbable que parezca.

* * *

Flash back

Najenda: Ben es mejor como un aliado que un enemigo. Nos da una tremenda ventaja sobre el Imperio - Dijo Najenda.

Mine: Pero él también es un factor de riesgo - La mía dijo - Si matan a Ben en una batalla, el Imperio tendría sus manos ese "Ultimatrix" de Ben.

Najenda: Tienes razón, no podemos obligarlo a unirse a Night Raid, pero cada vez que quiera ayudar, se lo permitiré. Es un riesgo...

Mine: Pero espera, ¿Eso significaría que el Imperio tendría dificultades para atraparlo? Él puede simplemente transformarse en ...

Leone: Pero tiene un limitador de tiempo en esto. Él no puede estar así para siempre - Dijo Leone.

Akame tuvo que pensar en cómo tratar a Ben. Ella no podía tratarlo como un enemigo ni como una amenaza potencial. Él no mostró ningún signo de traición ni nada. De hecho, parecía despistado. Haría preguntas sobre Night Raid y el Imperio indicándolo igualmente como un chico de un lugar no incluido en el mapa.

¿Quién era Ben? y ¿De donde es?

* * *

Fin del Flash back

Ben: ¿Akame? - Akame se giró hacia un confundido Ben - ¿Estás bien?

Akame: Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando que eso es todo.

Ben: ¿Pensando en qué? - Ben preguntó.

Akame respiró hondo y miró los ojos verde esmeralda de Ben. Lo que atrapó fue que no tenía los ojos de un asesino, sino de eso de otra cosa. Esto la confundió. ¿Lo confundió con un asesino, un espía o algo así? Ella se le acercó lentamente,

Akame: Tengo algo que preguntarte - Ella lentamente sacó su espada. Ben se puso a la defensiva y activó su Ultimatrix listo para activarlo.

Akame: No te preocupes, no te atacaré - Afirmó, sacando su espada, sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos, sosteniéndola planamente y luego soltándola. Caminando sobre él a Ben que todavía estaba a la defensiva.

Akame se detuvo y levantó las manos,

Akame: Ves, estoy desarmado.

Ben: ¿En serio? Pruébalo - Dijo Ben desconfiado. Akame se rió.

Akame: ¿Estás seguro? - Akame preguntó rotundamente por deshacer su corbata roja. Las mejillas de Ben se pusieron rojas rápidamente.

Ben: En realidad no. Estoy bien - Dijo Ben negando con su cabeza y manos.

Akame: Tengo algo que preguntarte - Le dijo - ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien antes... en tu vida?

Ben: ¿Matar a alguien? - Ben preguntó - Claro que no - Ben afirmo - Quiero decir, chicos, ya que bueno ustedes son asesinos y todo.

Akame: Es cierto, eres increíble - Dijo tranquilamente.

Ben: ¿Increíble?

Akame: Tienes un poder con el que todos sueñan y no lo usas para lograr ningún tipo de fin egoísta. Cualquiera con ese tipo de poder... tu Ultimatrix, tomaría el mal camino. Y aquí estás con nosotros. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad - Continuó - Si lo usaras de forma contundente ¡Podrías ayudarnos y nos darías dar un gran impulso en la rebelión!

Ben: No sé - Dijo Ben - Quiero ayudar, pero no quiero matar a nadie.

Akame: Ben, en este mundo es un mundo de matar o morir. Las élites no le darán misericordia a tus enemigos. Tienes la ventaja, tienes una carta de triunfo que nadie conoce. Si una élite del Imperio está lista para pelearé contigo, incluso si tienen Brazos Imperiales, tienes que prepararte para lo peor - Dijo preocupando a Ben más y más.

Ben no era nuevo cuando se trata de casos de asesinato. Hubo un tiempo en el que casi mata a Kevin o intenta matarlo. Pero tenía una razón de por qué y Kevin tenía una larga historia de su carrera criminal anterior en general. Y también estaba muy cerca de hacerle daño a su prima Gwen, por lo que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para protegerla a ella y a todos sus seres queridos.

En este mundo, no es así. Puede que este no sea su mundo, pero no quería quitarle la vida a alguien. Esto balancearía su péndulo moral fuera de balance. Él nunca había derramado sangre antes, ni lo quería hacer. Era consciente de lo poderoso que era su Ultimatrix. Si se hubiera vuelto alienígena contra cualquier persona normal en este universo, sería visto como un monstruo y el Imperio haría todo lo posible por atraparlo. Aunque es complicado, podría pasar. Además, podría crear una cadena de eventos no deseados.

Él no podría hacer eso; Akame entendió que la brújula moral de Ben no le permitiría hacer tal acto. Sin embargo, ella logró convencer a Tatsumi; La cosa era que con él, no tenía nada que perder. Su aldea estaba muriendo de hambre y todo. Ben no es así.

Él no tenía a nadie para salvar. Vio a Night Raid como un grupo con el que podría cuidarse. A menudo se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar? Ben miró a Akame a los ojos.

Ben: No puedo matar. Pero lo ayudaré de todos modos - Dijo seriamente.

Akame: Solo recuerda eso...

De repente, oyeron un rugido. Ben y Akame desviaron su atención el uno del otro y hacia el bosque profundo. Los árboles se balanceaban en yuxtaposición; Akame se inclinó y agarró su espada siguiendo el segundo rugido. Ella preparo su "Muramasa" para pelear.

Ben: ¿Que es eso? - Ben preguntó.

Akame: Una bestia peligrosa - Dijo Akame - Ben, estas criaturas son realmente peligrosas. Solo déjame manejar a estos tipos ¿de acuerdo?

Ben: Está bien - Dijo Ben retrocediendo, sin querer interponerse en su camino.

¡BAM!

De repente, un simio gigante atravesó el bosque en dirección a la pareja.

Akame: Déjamelo a mí - Dijo Akame protegiéndolo.

Ella corrió hacia la Bestia Peligrosa esquivando sus ataques. Ben se quedó mirando. La Ultimatrix se recargó dándole un brillo desde la placa frontal. Se giró y vio cuán duro estaba luchando Akame. Un oponente similar al que Ben se enfrentó antes. Se había enfrentado a oponentes mucho más fuertes que él. Pero se quedó allí mirando cómo Akame luchaba. Y para su sorpresa, bastante rápido. Akame estaba en el aire dando vueltas en el aire y finalmente cortando a la criatura por la mitad.

Ella hizo un aterrizaje perfecto cuando la criatura se derrumbó.

Ben: Mierda - Dijo Ben.

Akame: Ahora, deberíamos... - De repente, Akame fue atacado desde un lado, fue agarrado por otro "Apeman" y fue golpeado contra un árbol. Akame gritó mientras la estaban aplastandola. Su espada cayó al suelo haciéndose indefensa contra la bestia. El Apeman la apretó con ira. Ben podía escuchar sus huesos siendo aplastados.

Ben: ¡Akame! - Ben gritó inmediatamente activando su Ultimatrix, girando rápidamente la lista hasta que encontro una imagen de una criatura similar a un dinosaurio.

Ben aplastó el dial cegando a Akame y al Apeman en un destello de luz verde. Su cuerpo poco a poco se iba inflando y perdia rasgos caracteristicos de un humano o humanoide, incluso llego a inflarse tanto que perdió el cuello y su cabeza se unía a sus hombros. Cuando la luz se apagó y se puso de pie ante la Danger Beast, se encontró con un enorme monstruo de hombros anchos cubierto de armadura amarilla natural en la espalda, los hombros y la parte posterior de los brazos. Era principalmente blanco, con negro en su mitad superior. Tenía cuatro garras en ambas manos.

Ben: **¡CANNONBOLT!** \- Gritó la "bola de cañón" - **¿Cannonbolt? ¡Yo quería Humungasaur! ¡Estúpido reloj!** \- Cannonbolt maldijo - Está bien, trabajaré con esto - Cannonbolt corrió y se transformó en una pelota, rebotando en el aire golpeando la cara del Apeman obligándolo a soltar a Akame; Akame fue liberada pero ella voló en el aire.

Cannonbolt rebotó de árbol en árbol, ganando impulso para que rebotara en el aire. Agarra a Akame, golpea a la Bestia Peligrosa contra el suelo creando un crater, rebota y se detiene por completo. Se desenrolló, jadeó y la Ultimatrix lo envolvió en un destello de luz verde. Cuando la luz se apagó, apareció Ben jadeando. Akame tosió, se levantó y vio el daño que Cannonbolt había causado a la Danger Beast. El Apeman estaba noqueado, pero no estaba muerto. Akame agarró su espada, se deslizó por el pequeño cráter y apuñaló su cuello.

Akame: (Ben... Ben me había salvado. Ni siquiera vi venir eso y él me salvó. ¿Lo hizo porque yo estaba en el mismo equipo?) - Pensó Akame. Se arrastró fuera del cráter viendo a Ben abajo. Ella corrió hacia él para ver si él estaba bien - (Parece que usar el Ultimatrix representa un esfuerzo en él. Él ha estado usándolo demasiado. Él merece un descanso. Sin embargo, no puedo bajar mi guardia. Al menos no todavía. Ben sigue siendo una amenaza para nosotros. Así que aún tengo que vigilarlo) - Akame pensó.

* * *

De vuelta en el escondite, Tatsumi y la pandilla se encontraban con Najenda sobre los brazos imperiales de Zanku. Tatsumi estaba emocionado y todo hiba bien sobre que hacer con el, hasta que Akame, con varias heridas, entro de forma imprevista con un Ben agotado. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver a Akame y Ben ensuciados de su caminata.

Tatsumi: ¿Que demonios? - Tatsumi comenzó - ¿Qué te pasó Akame? - Preocupado por su compañera

Akame: Fui atacado por una bestia peligrosa - Dijo Akame - Pero entonces Ben aquí... me salvó.

Leone: Espera, ¿Green Boy te salvó? - Preguntó muy sorprendida, Akame asintió.

Akame: Vino de la nada y me agarró. Solté mi espada y su fuerza me sobrecogió. Ben intentó transformarse en lo que llamó "Humungasaurio" pero el reloj lo convirtió en "Cannonbolt". Lo noqueo y me atrapó en el aire antes de que pudiera caerme a el suelo - Afirmó.

Bulat: Eso es increíble - Dijo Bulat - ¿Qué tan poderoso es este tipo?

Lubbock: Este tipo es solo... ugh - Dijo Lubbock.

Leone: ¡Estás enojado porque te pateo el trasero! - Leone bromeó.

Lubbock: Ah sí, al menos perdí una vez. Has perdido DOS VECES ¿Recuerdas eso? - Gritó Lubbock.

Leone: ¡Oh, mira cómo aburre tu cofre! ¿¡Al menos duré un minuto! ¡Y la segunda vuelta no cuenta porque los dos fuimos noqueados! - Leone dijo bruscamente.

Najenda: ¡Basta de ustedes dos! - Intervino - Sea como sea admitirlo o no, Ben es más fuerte que nosotros. Puedo decir eso con libertad porque está inconsciente y es un hecho casi seguro. Cualquier tipo de ataque que lleguen a usar tiene una "Danger Beast" que puede contrarrestarlo. No sabemos cuántas de esas formas tiene, o qué tan poderosas. La "Teigu" de Ben, como todos sabemos, le dan la capacidad de transformarse en lo que quiera a voluntad. Y por eso, si se deja en el manos del Imperio, podríamos decir que la Revolución está perdida.

Sheele: Pero tenemos a Ben aquí - Dijo señalando al inconsciente.

Najenda Sí, podemos decir que estamos agradecidos de que este aqui. Ahora nuestra victoria sobre la capital se ha vuelto cada vez más cercana cada día. Con cada nueva forma que aprendamos de él podremos estar mejor equipados - Dijo seriamente.

Lubbock: Entonces, ¿Qué tan fuerte es él? ¿Y si es tan fuerte podemos compararlo con uno de los poderosos luchadores del Imperio? - Preguntó.

Najenda: No sé, pero si puedo adivinar: Uno tiene el poder de manipular el hielo. Su dueño es bastante fuerte. Afortunadamente para nosotros, aunque ella no está en la Capital en este momento. Está tratando de someter a la gente en el norte - Dijo Najenda.

Tatsumi: ¿Por qué la gente en el norte? - Tatsumi preguntó.

Najenda: El Príncipe de la Tribu del Norte es conocido como Numa Seika. Es un héroe legendario que pelea con una lanza y nunca ha perdido. No solo es un maestro estratega, sino que la gente confía en él y le tienen cariño, lo que lo convirtió en una amenaza para el Imperio. Se hizo cargo de la Capital de la Fortaleza del Norte y la convirtió en una base con su tremendo ejército. Desde entonces, sus fuerzas comenzaron a invadir cada vez más agresivamente, por lo que el Imperio formó una unidad especial para combatirlos.

Lubbock: No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso - Dijo Lubbock - Tomaría todo un año eliminar esas fuerzas, incluso para ella.

Mine: Además ¡Tenemos a Ben! ¡Tiene un gran frío! ¡Él puede congelar a la Reina de Hielo! - Mine dijo confiado.

Tatsumi: Sí, ve a besarle el culo y lamerle las botas mientras lo haces - Murmuró Tatsumi.

Mine: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Solo estoy diciendo hechos, idiota! - Grito enojada. Tatsumi se rió.

Najenda: Basta - Dijo Najenda - Incluso con Ben, este es el Imperio del que estamos hablando. Ben podría ser fuerte, pero no es invencible. Tiene corazón, su corazón bombea sangre, lo que significa que todavía puede sangrar.

Tatsumi: ¡Bueno, yo digo que no importa! ¡Entrenemos a Ben y registremos tantos monstruos como podamos! ¡Así sabríamos cómo trabajar con él cuando llegue el momento de la revolución! - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Leone: Estás terriblemente de buen humor, ¿qué te pasa? - Leone preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Tatsumi: Quiero decir, Ben puede transformarse en muchas cosas, Bien... Y si... ¿¡Qué pasa si hay un monstruo en esa cosa suya que puede devolver la vida a los muertos!? Quiero decir que tal vez, solo tal vez puede transformarse en muchos monstruos, ¿Verdad? - Tatsumi dijo emocionado. Todos, excluyendo a Ben que estaba noqueado, miraron a Tatsumi con ojos graves - ¡Si hay un monstruo en el Ultimatrix de Ben! ¡Podria usar ese monstruo para revivir a Sayo e Iesou! ¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrenarlo y grabarlo!

Bulat: Oh, cariño - Dijo de forma preocupada - Ni siquiera con los monstruos de Ben puedes resucitar a los muertos. Solo tenemos una oportunidad para la vida.

Tatsumi: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Solo tenemos que seguir buscando! ¡Tiene que haber alguna Teigu o alguno de los monstruos en la Teigu de Ben! ¡Solo tenemos que seguir buscando eso! - Dijo enojado y frustrado.

Akame: Jefe - Akame interrumpió - ¿La tienes?

Najenda: Sí. Temía que esto sucediera - Dijo Najenda sacando la espada de Tatsumi del respaldo de su silla. Tatsumi se sorprendió tanto como todos los demás. Los ojos de Mine se ensancharon.

Mine: ¿Es la espada que creo que es? - El mío dijo.

Tatsumi: ¿Mi espada? - Tatsumi terminó. Akame sostuvo la espada de Tatsumi en sus manos con la expresión plana. Ella se lo dio a Tatsumi para examinarlo - ¿Esta como nueva? ¿Pero qué es...?

Akame: Ben lo arregló - Dijo súbitamente.

Tatsumi: ¿Cómo? - Tatsumi preguntó - ¿Como la arreglo? Esta en el mismo estado que cuando la obtuve.

Najenda: Es porque no es así - Dijo seriamente - La otra noche Akame me dijo que Ben tiene la capacidad de controlar el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad. Cómo lo arregló fue a través de su monstruo llamado "Clockwork".

Espera, ¡¿Él también puede viajar en el tiempo?! - Leone y Mine preguntaron en estado de shock. La mandíbula de Tatsumi cayó al suelo.

Tatsumi: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! - Tatsumi le gritó a la cara a Bulat - ¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es despertarlo!

Najenda: No tan rápido - Dijo Najenda - Cuando Ben se transforma en eso, se necesita un poco de su fuerza vital. Incluso Akame lo sintió. No sabemos hasta dónde podía empujarlo. Ni siquiera creo que él sepa qué poderosa es esa forma.

Bulat: Probablemente pensó que era imposible y por eso lo mantuvo en secreto - Dijo Bulat. Tatsumi se sintió roto una vez más.

Akame: Solo olvídalo. Si no dejas ir esa debilidad, el enemigo realmente la verá. Y si lo hacen, te mataran - Dijo Akame.

Tatsumi se enojó, sin embargo, esto no paso desapercibido por Sheele, Tatsumi salió corriendo por la puerta en lágrimas. Sheele lo siguió mientras los otros se quedaron.

Mine: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ben? - Preguntó.

Najenda: Simple, lo usamos para las tareas más atroces. Misiones que son demasiado imposibles, sería una gran ventaja - Dijo Najenda.

Akame miró a Ben, ella saltó cuando él comenzó a despertarse. Bostezó, extendió los brazos y examinó el área.

Ben: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la caminata? - Dijo sobándose los ojos.

Akame: Te desmayaste cuando... me salvaste - Dijo Akame.

Leone: Entonces, puedes viajar en el tiempo ¿eh? - Leone preguntó tratando de contener su enojo, Ben no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Akame: No te preocupes, lo saben. Tatsumi estaba a punto de preguntarte si puedes o no traer a los muertos a la vida. No estábamos seguros de si podías hacer eso. Lo observé desde que arregló la espada de Tatsumi...

Ben: ¿Así que Ttsumi piensa que puedo traer lo de los muertos? ¿Perdió a alguien importante? - Preguntó bajando la mirada.

Najenda: Todos hemos perdido a alguien - Dijo Najenda - Todos perdimos a las personas que conocíamos. De ahí que una de las razones de por qué estamos aquí.

Leone: Entonces ¿Puedes viajar en el tiempo ¿eh? - Leone preguntó de nuevo.

Ben: Sí. Pero solo por un corto tiempo. Clockworck solo puede reproducir eventos pasados y revertir el tiempo de cosas que alguna vez se rompieron por unos segundos o días. Pero después de eso, mi cuerpo se siente débil.

Akame: Es tu fuerza de vida. Se atenúa cada vez que la usas. Y Tatsumi estaba a punto de preguntarte si podrías resucitar a sus amigos - Dijo Akame.

Ben: Bueno, lo siento por lo que le sucedió a sus amigos. Pero no sé si puedo ser de ayuda. Si uso Clockwork nuevamente, no estaré despierto durante algunos dias, tal vez semanas - Dijo con algo de culpa.

Akame: Está bien. Por ahora, intenta dormir un poco. Tienes un gran día mañana - Dijo de forma inexpresiva.

Ben: ¿Un gran día para qué? - Preguntó.

Mine: Ah, ya sabes - Dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros de Ben mostrándola la salida. Akame solo miró a Ben cuando los otros comenzaron a abrazarlo. Akame solo los vio alejarse con él; esto no estaba perdido en su Jefe;

Najenda: ¿Algo te molesta, Akame? - Viendo la expresión de Akame.

Akame: No señora, es solo que Ben...

Najenda: Ben estaría bien. Estoy seguro de que puede sobrevivir a la revolución, sin embargo, si estás pensando en la lealtad a la rebelión, creo que su corazón está en... - Dijo para ser subitamente interrumpida.

Akame: No, eso no es a lo que me estoy refiriendo - Dijo Akame, captando la atención de su jefe - Se trata de la incapacidad de Ben para terminar el trabajo. Hoy le pregunté si se uniría al Night Raid, de forma seria y comprometida. Pero vi su alma y corazón, él realmente no tiene intención de matar, nos vera matar, pero no matara - Dijo seriamente.

Najenda: ¿Entonces él es como Tatsumi? - Preguntó comparando a ambos castaños.

Akame: A diferencia de nosotros, su pasado es un misterio. Todo en él es misterioso - Dijo profundamente.

Najenda: Entonces trata de averiguar más sobre él, quiero saber cada detalle. Por ahora, tienes la tarea de ser su sombra. Síguelo a donde quiera que vaya, no me importa dónde. ¿Está claro? - Le indico.

Akame: Sí, jefe - Dijo Akame.

* * *

Ben estaba en su habitación solo mirando las estrellas, comenzó a pensar en lo que otros le contaron sobre Tatsumi. Realmente se sentía mal, por lo que quería ir y comprobar.

Ben: (Pobre chico) - Pensó en un suspiro - Realmente extraña a sus amigos. Él y yo, nos parecemos. Quiero ver que tal estara - Dijo para pararse.

Ben activó su Ultimatrix y rompió el dial.

Time skip.

Afuera, Big Chill (ahora intangible) voló sobre Tatsumi y Sheele que estaban cerca de un acantilado. Tatsumi se sentó frente a dos piedras, tumbas por lo que pudo ver Ben. Él levitó y escuchó su conversación.

Sheele: Tatsumi, ¿No deberías ir a la cama pronto? - Preguntó Sheele con tono preocupado en su voz.

Tatsumi: Estaba tan feliz cuando pensé que alguna de las "Danger Beast" de Ben harían que volvieran a la vida. Sabía que era una locura, pero sabía que aun habia una pequeña posibilidad - Dijo Tatsumi, apretando fuertemente sus manos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas - No los veré nunca más ¿Verdad? - Tatsumi sollozo - ¡Pensé que había aceptado eso!

Frío: **Oh, viejo, conozco la sensación. Pero eso es... quien sea que haya hecho esto pagaría por esto. Crímenes como este me ponen enfermo** \- Murmuró Big Chill para sí mismo tratando de contener su propia ira de cierta persona en su propio universo.

De repente, Big Chill vio a Sheele sosteniendo a Tatsumi calmándolo mientras lloraba.

Frío: **Aww no es tan dulce** \- Dijo Big Chill en voz alta.

Ambos: ¿Qué fue eso? - Tatsumi y Sheele dijeron atentos.

Frío: **Oh, mierda** \- Frío dijo a punto de salir corriendo hasta que su Ultimatrix lo delató y lo transformó de nuevo en Ben - ¡Estúpido reloj! - Ben gritó.

Sheele: ¿Ben? - Preguntó confundida - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar en la cama?

Ben: Sí, solo queria respirar aire fresco - Dijo intentando desviar la bala.

Tatsumi no se atrevió a mirar a Ben.

Ben: Tatsumi ¿verdad? - Tastumi se volvió hacia Ben.

Tatsumi: ¿Sí? - Preguntó aun desanimado.

Ben: Esas tumbas... son de tus amigos que se fueron ¿Verdad? - Preguntó esperando confirmar su suposición.

Tatsumi asintió.

Ben: Realmente quieres...

Tatsumi: No es necesario - Dijo negando la cabeza - Akame me contó todo. Pensé...

Ben: Entonces, te estan diciendo como funciona el Ultimatrix personas que nunca lo han usado y además de ello te estan diciendo lo que puedo o no puedo hacer - Dijo de forma conrtante. Tatsumi y Sheele fruncieron el ceño - Mira, no puedo traer a tus amigos de vuelta de la muerte. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero no puedo, pero eso no significa que no puedas verlos - Dijo Ben, operando su Ultimtrix solo para verlo rojo - Maldición - Maldijo.

Sheele: ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sheele sin darse cuenta de que Tatsumi sonreía con fuerza.

Ben: Esto está en rojo. Tiene que recargarse. Demasiadas transformaciones pueden gastar esta cosa - Dijo con molestia.

Tatsumi: Entonces, ¿Puedes dejarme verlos una vez más? - Aun ignorando lo dicho por Ben, el cual solo asintio.

Ben: Sí, tan pronto como esta cosa se pone verde. Mira, aunque no pudiera ayudarte debes de saber que tus amigos siguen estando aqui - Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tatsumi - Que hayan muerto no significa que se hayan ido, siguen en tu corazón - Dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

Ben pronto fue abrazado por un afligido Tatsumi, solo para que su cuerpo fuera apretado.

Ben: ¡Viejo me asfixias! - Dijo Ben

Tatsumi: Woops - Dijo Tatsumi limpiándose las lágrimas. Sheele sonrió.

Sheele: Estás lleno de sorpresas, Ben - Dijo con amabilidad - Primero salvaste a Akame y ahora estás consolando a Tatsumi. Eres otra cosa.

Ben: Oye, soy un ejército de un hombre, sabes - Dijo Ben sonrojándose. Los tres se rieron mientras regresaban al escondite, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando.

Sin embargo, desconocido para ellos, un joven de piel bronceada, ojos dorados y pelo lila claro estaba sobre el árbol más alto del valle observándolos. Tenía una marcada cicatriz en forma de X en la cara y un sombrero de corona. Vestía una camisa blanca ceñida que revelaba su estómago y pantalones blancos. Vio la mitad del espectáculo, pero afortunadamente no escucho lo más importante.

¿?: Así que esta debe ser la pequeña Base que mi padre estaba luchando por encontrar. Esto es Night Raid, ¿No? No se ven tan difíciles. ¡Oh, esto va a ser tanto! - Soltó una risita.

* * *

Ben finalmente regresó a su habitación después de darle a Tatsumi una maravillosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, en su camino a la cama había una chica con largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y los ojos enrojecidos. Akame se sentó en la cama de Bed como si lo esperara.

Ben: Umm ¿Hola? - Dijo confundido.

Akame: Ben, me encargaron que fuera tu sombra. Así que debo ser esa sombra - Dijo con una mirada tranquila.

Ben: (Extraño, muy extaño) - Dijo Ben en su mente. Akame se levantó y acercó una silla frente a ella. Ben se metió en la cama.

Ben: Esto es extraño - Viendo como el lo parecia querer ver dormir.

Akame: No te asustes. Solo piensa en que te estoy estudiando - Dijo tranquilamente.

Ben: Hay una manera fácil de hacer eso, ¿Verdad? - Dijo preocupado.

Akame: Que me dejes verte - Dijo seriamente.

Los ojos de Ben se agrandaron

Ben: Bien, entonces...

 **Pero eso es historia para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	12. Chapter 11

Perdon por la tardanza, no tengo excusa para el hecho que no haya traducido más capitulos, solo se me olvido, lo lamento.

Pero despues de tanto tiempo esta historia ha regresado.

El fic le pertenece a MegaRaniels. Por favor vayan a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original.

The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please go to your user and give a liking to the original story.

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

Hola - Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

(Hola) - Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 11:

 **XI: Kill the Dog Owner**

 **(Mata al propietario del perro)**

Ben se desperto a media noche casi y levemente al ver como Akame se encontraba dormida en la silla, el dio un suspiro de alivio ya que le resultaba muy creepie el hecho de que Akame fuera su "sombra" eso era muy en plan Fantasmatico y eso era mucho, lentamente se levanto procurando no hacer ruido porque necesitaba ir a tomar algo, haci que se acerco a la puerta de su habitación siempre teniendo a Akame vigilada con un ojo..

Él tuvo que ser MUY PRECAVIDO, ya que Akame era un asesino entrenado y no una aficionada cualquiera. El movimiento incorrecto podría hacerla despertar. Él sabía que él no podía usar su Ultimatrix porque bueno... haría tanto ruido que ella se despertaría. Solamente se movió con los movimientos tan sordos posibles, haci que al salir todavía camino suavemente para no ser escuchado.

Ben: *suspiro* Creo que sobreviví - Dijo algo cansado.

Él se paro como normalmente lo hacia se quito el polvo de su ropa y el se alejó de su cuarto, ya en la cocina, él encendió las luces, vio el fregadero, agarró una taza del lavado al lado de él, se acerco al fregador y comenzó a llenar su taza fria ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor, estaba más caliente de lo que pudiera estar en su hogar.

Ben: Esto es refrescante - Dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

¿?: Apuesto a que lo es - Sus ojos se sobresaltaron y volteo a ver, vio Najenda fumar un cigarrillo, Ben tragó aire.

Ben: (Por favor no dígame que esto es otra prueba) - Ben pensó la esperanza que ella no lo desafíe.

¡Él fue desafiado por Akame dos veces! La primera vez él tenía la ventaja pero el segunda vez fue pura suerte que Ben tuvo, tenia miedo de una tercera vez fuera su fin, por eso el ultimamente estaba teniendo miedo y tenia problemas para dormir. Pero al parecer, tan espeluznante como su "aparición", ella no se acercó a él con la hostilidad, pero si con interés.

Najenda: ¿Estas teniendo una buena noche? - Le pregunto tranquila.

Ben: Bueno, la verdad bien no del todo... con Akame viendome - Dijo nervioso.

Najenda: ¿Akame? Ah, si yo so lo autorice

Ben: Espere ¿Usted se lo autorizo? - Pregunto confundido.

Najenda: Akame me lo pregunto, le pregunte el porque y me dijo que quería ver de que eres capaz - Dijo restandole importancia.

Ben: Yo pensaba que ella solo lo habia hecho por su cuenta - Dijo algo impresionado.

Najenda: No la culpes, ella es curiosa como nosotros, principalmente sobre que puedes hacer - Dijo levantando los hombros.

Ben: Puedo transformar en ali... "Danger Beast". Pienso que esto es bastante información, no tiene mucha ciencia - Dijo Ben rascandose la cabeza.

Najenda: Y cada "Danger Beast" en el que usted transformas tiene poderes desconocidos para nosotros. Entonces pienso que a Akame no le falta razón para lo que hace. ¿Está de acuerdo usted, Ben? - Ella dijo.

Ben: Significo si usted estuviera en mis zapatos, ¿Harias lo mismo? - Dijo anonadado.

Najena: Si - Dijo como si nada - Exactamente, de todos modos el Leone me dijo que ella puede necesitar su ayuda en una misión - Dijo recostandose contra la pared.

Ben: ¿Ayuda?

Najenda: Sip - Dijo como si nada.

Ben: ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? - Preguntó curioso.

Najenda: Una clase especial de ayuda.

Ben: Si esta "ayuda" tiene que ver con que yo mate a alguien, yo no hago eso - Dijo serio.

Najenda: Cierto, pero creo que al final acepte. Normalmente no lo permitiría, pero ella insistió tanto que ya no pude decirle que no - Dijo Najenda,

Ben: Además, ¿Realmente usted piensa que yo podria cumplir con una incursión de forma arbitraria? -

Ben estuvo a punto de decir su paz pero los ataques constantes subían sus nervios aunque. Él haría algo para tener la parada de ataques, pero a costa de la matanza de la gente, que era un desafío - hasta que esto pasara...

Najenda: Sin embargo, como dije a Leone. Ya habias dicho que no mataras en ninguna circunstancia entonces no soy el tipo de persona para decirle otro cosa. Sin embargo, Leone realmente tiene una parte de comisiones. Ella dijo que si usted quiere entrar en una ruta de no matanza, ella dijo que usted puede ser la escolta el de Mío y Sheele. A no ser que usted quiera que los ataques sigan. Su opción, " ella dijo.

Ben suspiró, bebió su agua fría de hielo y miró fijamente en Najenda en el ojo; él realmente lamenta que los ataques para pararse, pero con esta decisión alterna de escoltar a Sheele y el Mío a la seguridad no fueran algo que él puede optar de la matanza. Tan, él podría hacer que.

Ben: Bien, la ayudare - Dijo suspirando.

Najenda: Bueno - Najenda rió - Te daré las coordenadas. El lugar esta algo lejo - Ella anotó las coordenadas abajo sobre una servilleta - Pero creo que tienes una forma para llegar allí rapidamente - Najenda dijo el dar Ben las coordenadas.

Ben: Sí - Ben activo el Ultimatrix y busco rapidamente en el reloj - Creo que es hora de salir y tomar un paseo - Ben dijo el bajando el dial del Ultimatrix.

Najenda fue cegada en un destello de luz verde de esmeralda.

El cuerpo de Ben se hizo levemente más alto y bastante más delgado desde el final de sus pirnas hasta sus muñecas crecio una membrana, le salio una cola y una formación en forma de "U" crecio en su frente.

Ben: **¡JetRay!** \- Grito la manta raya roja.

Najenda vio como JetRay se lanzo por la ventana y vio como se reicorporo en el aire listo para emprender vuelo.

JetRay: **No te preocupes, iré tan rápido como abejas a la miel** \- Jetray bromeo antes de salir volando.

Najenda: ¿Frío no es el único Danger Beast que puede volar? ¿Cuantas de esas cosas puede transformarse? Tengo que prestar la suma atención a Tennyson. Él puede ser un comodín, pero él es un comodín peligroso de ser dado a las manos incorrectas. Nosotros somos afortunados de que él está de nuestro lado - Dijo a nadie realmente.

Jatray voló a la Capital en el secreto que vuela como rápido a la velocidad de sonido buscando el área Najenda le dijo encontrar Sheele y el Mío. Él miró abajo y vio el pequeño cuadrado público en un parque en medio de la ciudad.

JetRay: **Este debe ser el lugar donde deben de estar las chicas, bien ¡Aqui voy!** \- Jetray dijo. Él se zambulló abajo al Parque de Ciudad y se destransformo tras un árbol pudiendo mezclarse entre los civiles.

Él buscó un banco cercano para descansar en el. Él se sentó allí a la espera de las muchachas. El no quería hacer sospechar a nadie, principalmente enemigos. Entonces él descansó hasta que ellas llegaran, escucho un ruido y volteo a ver que una chica estaba subiendo por un árbol con su perro llevado de una correa, no era su problema.

Seryu Ubiquitous era una joven con el pelo castaño y ojos de ámbar que llevan su "perro", encima de un árbol para ver si encontraba a alguien de Dark night... los asesinos de su mentor y su padre, su odio hacia ellos tanto para odiarlos con su corazón, su alma y todas las células de su cuerpo. Ella estaba bien equipada y lista para matar a cualquier asesino de Night Right, sin importar que.

Sheele y Mine estaba tranquilas no muy lejos de ahí.

Mine: Ese maldito de Ceberu es demasiado cuidadoso, por un momento pense que nunca lo encontraríamos - Dijo aliviada la peli rosa.

Sheele: ¡Eh! Al menos completamos la misión a tiempo! - Dijo y siguieron corriendo al punto de control, sólo para encontrar a Ben que descansa sobre el banco dormido.

Mine: ¿Ese de ahí es Ben? - El mío preguntó, sobresaltado para ver a Ben hacia fuera tan tarde.

Sheele: ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Nos estaba esperando? - Preguntó algo confundido.

Mine: Seguramente, parece que ha estado dormido un buen rato - Dijo tranquilamente - Bien, tenemos que despertarlo ahora ¡El tipo con el que peleamos fue un dolor de cabeza y el aquí como si nada! - Dijo molesta.

Sheele: ¡Si! - Estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Ben estuvo a punto de abrir sus ojos sólo para ver que las dos muchachas entrar la carrera; ¡uno de ellos llamaba su nombre,

Mine: ¡Eh! ¡Ben! - El se asusto.

Ben gimió, despacio abrió sus ojos y vio que las chicas se estaban acercando. Él estiró sus brazos y se levantó del banco.

Ben: Hola - De repente, algo callo de la nada, era Seryu que tenia una sonrisa sin el más mínimo sentido de la razón.

Sin advertencia, Seryu golpeo a Ben mandandolo entre ella y las chicas, las chicas solo se alistaron para pelear.

Mine: ¿Quién es esta? ¿Es un enemigo? ¡Yo no podía sentirla en absoluto! - Preguntó/grito, Sheele se acerco a Ben y le ayudó a levantarse.

Sheele: ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó preocupada.

Ben: Sí, gracias - Dijo quitándose el polvo - ¿Una amiga de ustedes? - Ben preguntó indicando Seryu.

Sheele: No sé - Dijo y Mine solo bufo y negó - Pero lo que realmente sé es que ella tuvo que ocultar su aura. Ella tiene que estar muy bien entrenada como para poder hacer eso de nosotras - Dijo tranquilo.

Ben: ¿Estara bien? - Viendo que no reaccionaba.

Seryu sostuvo un carte de se busca de Sheele y lo comparo rapidamente con la chica.

Seryu: Te conozco. Usted es el que de los carteles de se busca. ¿Sheele de Night Right supongo? Y juzgando el arma de su amiga supongo esto ella es de Night Right. Y aquí usted trata de reclutar a este ciudadano inocente. ¿Envenenándolo con su corrupción? ¡He gastado toda la noche pero ha valido la pena! - Seryu dijo - ¡FINALMENTE! ¡No saben las ganas que tenia de encontrarlos! ¡SOY LA GUARDIA IMPERIAL SERYU UBIQUITOUS! ¡Y EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA ABSOLUTA LAS EJECUTARE SU MAL AQUÍ Y AHORA! "

Ben: Esta tipa esta un poco "Cu cu" - Dijo Ben silenciosamente a Mine

Mine: Bien ahora que usted ha descubierto nuestra identidad puedes morir o venir con nosotros - Dijo ignorando a Ben y con una cara de absoluta seriedad.

Ben: (Algo en esta tipa esta mal, no es la típica loca, ella es algo más que eso, algo torcido, muy torcido, mejor tengo cuidado) - Pensó viendo con precaución.

Seryu: Mis superiores las quieren vivas o muertas, eso que quiere decir que puedo ejecutarlas - Dijo sonriendo - Los asesinos como ustedes son la razón por qué mi Padre murió en la línea de deber, ¡Y ustedes mataron a mi padre y mentor, el capitan Ogre! ¡Nunca los perdonaré Night Right! - Ella gritó llena de cólera.

Ben guardó silencioso y escuchó en la conversación. Él tuvo que guardar una distancia de esto porque esto no tenia nada que ver con él, pero él tuvo el recuedo de lo que Night Right comento. Normalmente no lo hacian, pero la Justicia de este Capitán Ogre... sus metodos no serían este... sanos, pero el sonaba naturalmente insano. Sin embargo, sus amenazas de matarlos eran una bandera roja también. Entonces él sevuramente tendra que proteger a las dos muchachas de esta chica loca. Ella no parecía a la clase de persona para bromear cerca de ella. Ben subconcientemente desenrrolló su mangas y paso su mirada por Sheele y vio como ella apretó sus gigantescas tijeras.

Mine: ¿Entonces estas impaciente para luchar con nosotros? *huh* Lo haré rápido - Mine gritó.

Ben corrio para evitar que disparara y evitar que la matara pero ella logro disparar. Él quiso saber que seria de la mujer loca. Sin embargo antes de las balas la bombardearana, el perro corrió delante de su amo para protegerla como un escudo. Ben activó su Ultimatrix e inmediatamente cambió en busca de un especifico alien. Su mano se cernió sobre Humungasaur. Él tenia ni idea de que era aquella cosa era. Pero él temió pudiera ser algo malo, realmente malo.

Mine: ¿La acabe? - Dijo recomponiendose.

Cuando el polvo se aclaró, había una criatura aterradora junto a su amo. Tenía un montón de agujeros de bala en su cuerpo asustando a Ben y estaba curando sus heridas automáticamente.

Sheele: Lo ves ¿No es eso lo que creo que es? - Preguntó extrañamente seria.

Mine: Si, malas noticias, esto puede demorar un poco porque esta chica tiene una "Imperial Organic Wepon" [Arma imperial organica, pero tenemos una buena noticia - Dijo aliviando a Ben un poco.

Ben: ¿Enserio? - En silencio, se volvió lentamente hacia Mine.

Mine: Es un perro grande, pero puedo...

Seryu: ¡Topa Guns! - Gritó mientras disparaba haciendo que Sheele empujara a Ben y lo arrastrara a un lugar seguro mientras Mine se movió en dirección opuesta - Parece que disparar no será efectivo desde esta distancia - Reflexiono - Koro ¡Hora de la cena! - Ordenó.

El perro, que por lo que escucharon se llamaba Koro, corrió hacia la pandilla. Ben estaba en el suelo a punto de levantarse, Sheele, con sus tijeras listas, estaba enfocada.

Ben recibió un disparo, esta chica estaba extraordinariamente loca. Él consiguió entender lo de perder a sus seres queridos, pero esto era demasiado. Tenia que defenderse a sí mismo ya su equipo. Pero tenía que llegar a un espacio seguro para transformarse. Esta chica ni siquiera le dará espacio para respirar. Esta perra estaba fuera de control.

Sheele levantó sus tijeras por encima de sus hombros y cortó la boca del perro causando que cayera al suelo.

Sheele: Lo siento - Susurro, ahora girándose hacia Ben, procupada - ¿Estás bien, Ben?

Ben: Parece que este trabajo es demasiado para las personas común - Concluyó Ben levantándose.

Ambos se dirigieron directamente hacia Seryu, que estaba sonriendo. Sheele sacó la sangre de sus tijeras y caminó peligrosamente hacia su atacante solo para recibir un rudo pero audible sonido que llamo su atención, volteo, para descubrir que el perro que ella había herido había vuelto a gruñirle.

Ben: Está bien, esto se está volviendo molesto ahora - Dijo Ben molesto y activando su Ultimatrix - Tú manejas a Seryu, yo me encargaré de Fido - Dijo Ben muy serio.

Sheele no reparó en gastos y asintió mientras corría hacia Seryu. Solo para que Mine reaccione.

Mine: ¿No recuerdas lo que el libro decía, Sheele? - Le grito a su compañera - Las Imperial Organic Wepon tienen un núcleo que debes destruir o si no, se regeneran, y la espada de Akame no ayudará ya que esa cosa no tiene corazón.

Sheele: Este es un oponente desagradable - Dijo algo mosqueada.

Mine: ¡Además ¿Por qué te estas tardando tanto en transformarte tanto?! ¡Ben! - Le grito la pelirosa.

Ben: ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba ocupado siendo atacado por el Clifford Blanco, el Perro Demonio! - Grito molesto - De todos modos, necesito estar en un espacio seguro para transformarme - Necesitaba algo de espacio para poder transformarse con seguridad.

Seryu: Entonces, ¿Puedes transformarte, eh? ¡Koro, se divertirá contigo! ¡Además, en lo que sea que te conviertas no te ayudará! Koro es un Imperial Organic Wepon. Puede curarse de casi cualquier cosa que le arrojes y/o ataques. ¡Haz tu testamento! ¡Por que tus acciones son suicidas! ¡Jajaja! - Se burlo - Ejemplo: Koro, volumen.

Koro se detuvo un momento e hizo lo que le dijeron y transformó sus "patas" para convertirlas en músculosos brazos humanos mientras emitía una perturbadora sonrisa de perrito mientras goteaba sangre de su boca.

Ben: Está bien, eso es asqueroso - Dijo activando su Ultimatrix y dándole una palmada que lo envolvió en una luz verde esmeralda que confundió y cegó a Seryu y Koro, mientras que Mine tiene una sonrisa maliciosa que crecia poco a poco en su cara.

Cuando la luz se apagó se paró frente a ellos...

Ben: **¡RATH!** \- Gritó el tigre espacial y señaló a un desconcertado y sorprendido Seryu y a un Koro despistado - **¡DEJAME QUE TE DIGA LO QUE PIENSO MALDITI CLIFFORDE BLANCO EL GRAN DEMONIO BLANCO, ESTOS SON LOS QUE NOS HACE PERFECTOS, A MI RAZA SIN QUE ALGUIEN LLEGUE Y ME LO ORDENE!** \- Rath flexionó sus músculos para probar su punto.

Seryu: ¿Ese tipo acaba de convertirse en una "Danger Beast" similar a un tigre? ¿Y eso puede hablar? - Preguntó confundida.

Mine: ¡Sí, ahora estás en problemas! Lo mejor es que te rindas ahora o te humille hatsa matarte - Dijo muy seria

Seryu se tenso.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	13. Chapter 12

**El fic le pertenece a MegaRaniels. Por favor vayan a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original.**

 **The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please go to your user and give a liking to the original story.**

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Capitulo 12:**

 **XII: Kill the Competence**

 **(XII: Mata la competencia)**

Seryu miró a la criatura que era algo como un tigre bípedo. Ella sintió curiosidad por este nuevo miembro de Night Raid, pero conociendo a Seryu, no había un área gris entre el bien o el mal. Ella vio a Ben como una amenaza legítima y Night Raid en segundo lugar. Tenia que matar a Ben antes de que Night Raid lo atrapara.

Seryu: No estoy segura de quién o qué eres, Rath - Le grito - ¡Pero no sabes el verdadero poder de mis armas! – Grito con un tono enloquecido.

Rath: **¡DEJAME QUE TE DIGA ALGO GUARDIA IMPERIAL LOCA ASESINA, TODAVÍA NO TENGO IDEA QUE SON LAS ARMAS IMPERIALES, PERO LO QUE VOY A HACER LO HARE EN ESTE ORDEN, HACER PICADILLO A TU MALDITO PERRO, Y LO DEJARE COMO UN MUGROSO MUÑECO DE TRAPO, DESPUES IRE POR TI Y TE HARE UNA PELOTA Y JUGARE BASKETBALL CONTIGO** \- Rath gritó con una sonrisa arrogante, Mine y Sheele trataron de contener su risa - **¡Y DESPUÉS DE ESO LOS ESTIRARE A LOS DOS Y LOS USARE DE BUFANDA!**

Seryu: ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo irritada, se estaba molestando – Sera mej…

Rath: ¡ **LO SIENTO, BEBÉ LLORON, CREO QUE TODO TU TRASERO SE LLEVO TU CEREBRO, DESPUES DE TODO ERES UN BEBÉ CON TETAS SOBRE COMPENSADAS!** \- Rath gritó con orgullo.

Mine: ¿Estás seguro de esto Ben? – A pesar de eso se rio.

Rath solo la ignoró y Seryu ya estaba harta de Rath.

Seryu: Koro, ¡Aplasta esa cosa! - Seryu ordenó. Koro estaba muy contento de hacerlo porque tenía suficiente con las estupideces de Rath. Koro se acercó a Rath, listo para golpearlo hasta destrozarlo por completo, Rath estaba a punto de mostrar a este canino de qué esta hecho, hasta que Sheele le impidió a Rath que lo hiciera.

Shelee: Rath, Mine, ¡Solo quédense detrás de mí! - Dijo sosteniendo sus tijeras como si fuera una espada.

Rath: **¿QUÉ? ¡NADIE LE ORDENA A RATH!** – Fue lo que le dijo a Sheele y le quito las tijeras a Sheele, las lanzo a un lado, se inclinó un poco y se preparo, se tomo el tiempo y hasta conto hasta cinco y al llegar a cero Koro ya estaba frente a él - **¡COMETE MI PUÑO!** \- Golpeando al perro contra un árbol - **¡Ustedes se deben de hacer cargo de la enana!** – Ordenó mientras empezaba a perseguir a Korro. Seryu disparó a la cabeza de Rath, la respuesta no fue buena.

Mine: Um, ella te disparó en la cabeza y... ni siquiera te estremeciste – Dijo algo asombrada - ¿Por qué estoy... debería estar sorprendida por esto? - Suspiro

Rath se volvió hacia Seryu, quien disparaba frenéticamente a Rath; Koro respondió con la misma intención que su dueño y comenzó a abrirse camino hacia Rath solo para ser golpeado de nuevo por el poste de una lámpara que estaba en las manos de Rath, rompiéndolo por la mitad.

Seryu: ¿Q-qué eres? – Dijo algo asustada,

Rath: **Un gatito muy, muy enojado** \- Rath corrió todo el camino hacia Seryu, Seryu se preparó para que su atacante estuviera lista para atacar hasta que Koro se recuperó de inmediato y estrelló a Rath en la acera de improvisto

Seryu jadeó de alivio, mirando a Koro que la salvó de la ira de Rath. Sheele y Mine corrieron hacia el cráter donde estaba Koro.

Sheele: ¡Ben! – Grito preocupada mientras empuñaba sus tijeras. Mine preparó su cañon Pumpkin para tratar de alejar al perro de Ben. Seryu se echó a reír mientras las hacia retroceder porque les disparaba. Antes de que Koro tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, Mine lo atacó.

Koro: ¡Aplastala! ¡Me hare cargo del chico! - Seryu dijo. Koro asintió y rápidamente corrio hacia el duo de feminas.

Sheele: Mine, ¡Sólo quédate detrás de mí! – Le indico Sheele.

Una vez que Korro se acercó, comenzó a Golpear a Sheele atrapándola. Mine se paró detrás de ella y no pudo evitar mirar mientras Seryu sacaba su arma para intentar matar a su amiga, pero antes de que hiciera eso, sacó su silbato y sopló.

Mine: ¿Qué? – Dijo consternada, Seryu solo se rió - (Esta cosa es demasiado fuerte para derrotarla, y ella acaba de llamar refuerzos ¡No solo eso, sino que Ben está fuera de combate, condenado a morir de esa perra, perfecto!) – Pensó con frustración - ¡Ben, tienes que levantarte! ¡Tienes que levantarte! – Ella al ver que no reaccionaba saltó en el aire apuntando su arma hacia la bestia - ¿Todavía tienes hambre, pequeño? ¡Come esto! - El mío le disparó a la criatura y le dio a Sheele el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse detrás de Seryu. La cabeza de la criatura comenzó a derretirse.

Mine voló de nuevo mirando a Koro mientras se regeneraba. Su cabeza se parecía más a un malvavisco derretido.

Mine: (Maldición, ya está empezando a regenerarse de nuevo) - Observó ella - ¡Esto no es bueno!

Koro miró a Mine, sin querer nada más que sangre alrededor de su boca. Mientras tanto, Seryu estaba en el fondo riendo, agarrando a Ben por el cuello.

Seryu: ¡Jajaja, nunca debiste haber subestimado el poder de mis armas imperiales! - Sin embargo, sin que ella lo supiera, cuando se despejó el polvo, Sheele estaba muy enojada con sus gigantescas hojas de tijera en dirección a Seryu.

Sheele: Lo bueno de las armas, ¡No pueden seguir moviéndose si el portador está muerto! – Grito con rabia.

Seryu dejó caer a Ben para cubrirse y salvar su vida.

Seryu: (¡Estuvieron detrás de mí todo el tiempo!) – Pensó alterada la pobre.

Sheele: (Mejor uso mi carta de triunfo) – Pensó segura de su decición - ¡Éxtasis! – De sus tijeras salio un destello de luz blanca cegadora, Seryu cubrió sus ojos.

Seryu: (¿Cómo es que emite esa luz?) – Penso cubriendose los ojos.

Sheele: ¡Te estás quedando sin tiempo! – Grito a punto de partir por la mitad a Seryu la cual retrocedio para evitar el ataque.

Sheele y Seryu tuvieron una acalorada batalla, Sheele le dio a Seryu múltiples golpes con su hoja de tijera con la que Seryu luchó por bloquear.

Sheele: (¡Ella es aún más fuerte sin su arma!) – Tuvo que admitir la pelir morada.

Mientras luchaban, Korro se dio la vuelta para tratar de ayudar a su amo hasta que fue impactado por un disparo de Mine, que estaba protegiendo a Ben en ese momento.

Mine: Oye, estás peleando conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? Deja de ignorarme – Le grito al gigantesco ser – (Pumpking no es tan poderosa ahora que la amenaza no es tan grande, pero todavía puedo mantenerlo ocupado. Ahora que lo he golpeado varias veces, estoy empezando a reducir dónde está el núcleo) – Dijo determinada.

Mientras Korro caminaba directamente hacia ellos, Ben comenzó a despertarse.

Ben: Uh, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Dijo sosteniendose la cabeza - Y por qué el capitán malvavisco con un collar de pulgas se dirige hacia nosotros? – Dijo un poco confundido.

Mine: Porque le disparé – Le dijo seriamente.

Ben: ¿Qué?

Mine: ¡Tranquilo Ben, no es como si no hubieses luchado antes! – Le dijo orgullosamente.

Ben: Esta bien, ahora ponte tras de mi – Le dijo mientras caminaba para ponerse frente a ella.

Mine: ¿Y ver cómo te echan de nuevo? – Dijo burlona.

Ben ignoró que activó su Ultimatrix, cegando a la criatura en un destello de luz verde. Cuando la luz se apagó había una criatura de dinosaurios humanoides de 12 pies de altura.

Ben: **¡HUMUNGOUSAURIO!** \- Rugió Humungousaurio, corriendo hacia Koro golpeando suu puño contra la cara de Koro, arrugándolo como si fuese play-doh mientras se alegraba de escuchar cómo se rompían sus huesos.

Humungousaur le dio a Koro otro golpe, y otro, y otro. Koro no tenía punto de bloqueo. Intentó bloquear, pero Humungousaur agarraba al perro y lo golpeaba contra el suelo, se colocaba encima de él, envolvía su brazo alrededor de su espalda, estresándolo.

Humungusaurio: **Oye, cede y ¡Obtendrás una Scooby galleta!**

Koro, cada vez más enojado, saltó a Humungousaur y le dio un golpe en la cara a la haciendo que el perro sonriera, solo para que le durara poco tiempo, ya que estaba atrapado dentro del círculo de boxeo de Humungasaurio. Koro ya no era una amenaza, sino el saco de boxeo de Humungasaurio. Mine se quedó allí asombrado de que Ben pudiera defenderse contra esta criatura. Mine siguió con la vista el cuerpo de Koro cuando Humungousaur lo arrojó a una fuente. Humungousaur vino corriendo hacia Koro el cual comenzaba a correr.

Humungosaurio: **¡A dónde vas Scooby-Doo, todavía no he terminado!** \- Saltó hacia Koro, callo sobre él enterrando su cabeza hacia el suelo, agarró al perro y lo abofeteó como si se secara una toalla mojada mientras cantaba "Un elefante se columpiaba" - **¡UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA!** \- Humungousaur golpeó a la criatura contra el suelo de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha - **¡SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA!** \- Cada palabra que cantó esa línea era un golpe. La: un puñetazo en la cara; Tela: agarró al perro por la cabeza y le golpeó la cara en la rodilla; una: múltiples golpes en el pecho; Araña: Uppercut – **¡Y COMO VIERON QUE…!** \- Cuatro golpes en la cara - **¡RESISTIA FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFANTE!** \- Múltiples golpes al cuerpo y luego un nocaut.

Sangre salio de la boca de Korro cuando Humungousaurio sigui golpeando al perro para que se sometiera mientras Mine observaba.

Mine: Nota: Ningún animal resultó herido en esta pelea – Dijo al observar la brutalidad y la fuerza bruta de esta cosa que llamó Humungousaurio. Mine no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ella simplemente guardó su arma, encontró un banco y observó la pelea, divirtiéndose.

[Originalmente en el fic cantan rema tu bote, pero me da hueva verdad y no me recuerdo como era]

Mientras tanto, Sheele y Seryu estaban ocupados luchando en el bosque. Eso fue hasta que Seryu tropezó y se deslizó al soltar una de sus armas, se impulso a sí misma dándole a Sheele una abertura para cortarle los brazos.

Seryu gritó de dolor.

Sheele: (¿Ella sacrificó sus brazos para bloquear ese ataque fatal?) - Se preguntó Sheele, apurándose a terminar con Seryu de una vez por todas.

Seryu: ¡La verdadera justicia siempre gana! - Retrocedió en el aire apuntando sus armas biológicas a la confundida Sheele.

Sheele: (Eso es parte de su cuerpo)

Seryu: ¡Fue un regalo de Ogre! ¡Solo para ti! - Dijo en una voz eloquecida. Ella apretó el gatillo.

Seryu estaba en el suelo sorprendido de que Sheele bloqueara la bala.

Seryu: (Ella lo bloqueó) – Pensó asombrada.

Sheele procedió a cortar más de sus extremidades; Seryu lloró de dolor y se sentó en el suelo. Sheele levantó sus tijeras sobre su cabeza lista para golpear.

Seryu: (¡No he terminado todavía! Si hago esto, Koro no podrá moverse por un tiempo. ¡Ahh, joder!) – Maldijo mentalmente - Koro, ¡UTILIZA TU CARTA DE TRIUNGFO! ¡MODO BERSERK! – Gritó a su "perro".

En el parque, Koro volvió a levantarse y sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a transformarse. Humungousaurio se preparó. Mine se levantó del banco y comenzó a proteger a Humungousaurio.

Mine: ¡Quédate detrás de mí, Humungousaur! – Le grito preocupada.

Humungosaurio: **¡Oh, ahora me lo estás diciendo!** – Le dijo no estando combencido.

Korro creció, y él creció, él creció aun más, su pelaje se volvió espeso y brillaba con un tono rojo rosado. Su pelaje se puso tan rojo como la sangre seca. Koro rugió causando que tanto Humungasaurio como Mine se taparan las orejas.

Mine: ¿Tiene una carta de triunfo? – Le preguntó a Humungosaurio antes de que fuera agarrada por Koro.

Mine: ¡Sheele, Ben! - Clamó por ayuda a sus compañeros.

Sheele: ¡Ya voy, espera! - Ella corrió de vuelta al parque para ayudar a su amiga mientras Seryu planeaba su venganza.

Seryu: ¡ADIOS! ¡AHORA PEQUEÑIN! - Seryu gritó maniáticamente. Koro comenzó a aplastar a Mine la cual lloró de dolor al sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo siendo aplastado ante sus ojos.

¿?: **¡Oye, Clifford!** \- Koro se volvió hacia un monstruo verde de 20 pies de altura. Esta criatura era más lustrosa y musculosa que su forma pre-evolucionada, mientras que tenía una piel verde camuflada en lugar de bronceada.

Tenía un casco azul oscuro, parecido a un Ankylosaurio, con tres picos corriendo por la parte superior, que eran plateados. A los lados de su casco, había cuernos de carnero negro, apuntando hacia abajo. Poseía un caparazón de tortuga de color azul oscuro con largas espigas corriendo por cada lado. Su pecho y torso plateados eran de color azul oscuro con cinco puntas en cada extremo. Su cola tenía una maza azul en su extremo, con espigas de plata. Sus nudillos tenían barriles de plata, que se pueden transformar a voluntad en lanzadores de misiles de cuatro barriles El contorno del cañón de cañón es negro y también tenía un círculo negro en el centro. Llevaba el símbolo de Ultimatrix evolucionado en su pecho.

Ben: **¡CONOCE A HUMUNGOUSAURIO SUPREMO!** – Humungosaurio Supremo empujó a un poderoso puñetazo directamente a su cara obligando a su cabeza a ser volteada hacia un lado, sus dientes a salir de sus encías, y 1/4 de su línea de la mandíbula para ser arrancada por completo. Sangre salpicada en la cara del dinosaurio. Korro soltó a Mine de su apretón apretado. Sheele estuvo allí justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera a su muerte.

Mine: ¡Lo hizo! – Dijo viendo al enorme mounstruo.

Sheele: ¡Eso estuvo cerca! - Dijo ahora mirando a Humungousaurio Supremo, sosteniendo a Korro en el aire.

Humungosaurio S: **Espero no te deje marca en la espalda** \- Humungasourio supremo lanzó a Koro a su rodilla, rompiéndole la espalda, sosteniéndolo por el cuello y golpeándolo - **Está bien, ahora estoy aburrido** – Dijo algo cansado para lanzar a Koro antes de que su Ultimatrix lo transformara en Humungousaurio, y luego le devolviera en un flash a Ben, sin embargo, pronto se vio atrapado en el abrazo de oso de Sheele.

Sheele: ¡Gracias por salvar a Mine! – Le agradecio.

Ben: ¡Me ahogas! – Se quejo.

Sheele: ¡Oh lo siento! - Se disculpó.

Mine: Sí, gracias – Le dijo con una leve reverenci - ¡Te debo mucho!

Ben: No es un problema – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Sheele: Gracias - Dijo antes de recibir un disparo. Ben y el mío se sorprendieron.

De pie ante ellos, a unos metros, se encontraba un vengativo Seryu después de ver a Korro humillado.

Seryu: ¡La justicia prevalece! – Grito maniaticamente.

Ben atrapó a Sheele. Su cuerpo permanece congelado.

Mine: ¡Sheele! - Gritó sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de Ben. Apunto su arma hacia Seryu.

Ben no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Era una mezcla de rabia, ira y desesperación. Nunca antes había visto algo tan atroz como esto. Algo cercano a esto era lo del Capitán Némesis cuando mato a algunas personas.

Mine: Maldita sea, mataste a Sheele, ¡Perra! - Gritó de rabia arrastrando su arma, Pimpking, con su extremidad lesionada. Ella gritó con ira cuando Ben se quedó allí y.

Sheele: ¿Ben? – Le dijo a Ben devolviéndolo a la realidad y vio a Sheele sacudiéndose – Levántame.

Ben asintió y la levantó justo después de ver a un ejército de hombres dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

Repentinamente...

Un brillante destello de luz cegó a todos. Mine se dio la vuelta y vio a Ben cargando a Sheele.

Sheele: Exstace - Dijo débilmente.

Ben: ¡Vamos tenemos que irnos! – Dijo desesperado.

Seryu: ¡Imposible, cómo puede ese demonio pueda seguir luchando! ¡Espera, no dejes que se vayan! – Grito muy molesta.

Mine: ¡Ella solo le dijo a sus refuerzos que nos persiguieran! – Mine dijo - Incluso con los brazos imperiales de Sheele, no…

Ben: No estoy hablando de un Imperial Arms, ustedes dos se van. Me encargaré de ellos - Dijo con tono serio activando su Ultimatrix.

Sheele/Mine: ¿Ben? ¡Ben no! – Le rogaron aunque callo en oidos sordos.

Ben golpeó el dial hacia abajo; el destello de luz verde ensombreció la luz blanca que brillaba de los Brazos Imperiales de Sheele. Una vez que el destello verde se apagó tan bien como los Brazos Imperiales de Sheele, se alzó una criatura de silicona blanca.

Ben: **¡ECO, ECO!** \- Gritó antes de tocar el Ultimatrix de nuevo - **¡ECHO-ECHO SUPREMO!** – Dijo con un grito.

Seeryu se paró frente al ejército.

Seryu: Entonces, ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Una pastilla azul o algo así? – Dijo burlandose.

Ecjo Echo S: **Digamos que soy el último acto de hoy** \- Dijo muy seriamente

Seryu: Entonces, ¿Estás listo para morir? ¿Después de que casi destruyes mis armas imperiales? - Gritó con rabia.

Echo Echo S: **En realidad, debería estar más preocupado por ti mismo que por tu perro** – Se burlo, pero en ese momento Koro volvió a levantarse, al ver a Ben como el Echo Echo Supremo como un blanco fácil.

Seryu: ¡Podrías haber tenido una oportunidad un poco como ese monstruo dinosaurio naranja! ¡Ahora vas a morir! ¿Alguna última palabra? - Seryu preguntó mientras su ejército se preparaba.

Echo Echo S: **Sí, tengo algunas** – Dijo tranquilamente - **Primero mira a tu alrededor** – Señalo.

Seryu frunció el ceño y miró lo que estaba cerca de ellos. Alrededor de ella y su ejército había muchos discos azules que rodeaban el perímetro.

Un Gran total: 50.

Seryu: Oh, mierda - Dijo al darse cuenta.

Echo Echo S: **Lo siento, pero es hora de que vallas a dormir** \- Dijo levantando las manos.

Seryu: ¡Koro, hombres!... ¡Sálvalos! – Le grito a su arma imperial.

Echo Echo S: **¡SONIC DOOOOOOM!** – Gritó y disparó una ola mortal de explosiones de sonido al grupo.

Era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer temblar a la Tierra debajo de ellos en un valle poco profundo. Tanto los hombres como Korro lucharon por levantarse. A medida que los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y más fuerte... el número de hombres que cayeron inconscientes aumentó. Seryu gritó de dolor hasta que las ondas de sonido se detuvieron. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, uniéndose a la pila de hombres inconscientes.

Echo Echo S: **Ahora, tengo que volver rápidamente a Night Raid** \- Suspiro antes de transformarse en Jetray. Antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y vio a Mine y Sheele, que estaban observando todo en shock - **¿Qué? Les dije que…**

Sheele/Mine: ¿Nos puedes llevar a casa? - Sheele y Mine preguntaron, temerosos de qué pasaría si todos los demás los alcanzaban. Jetray miró hacia atrás dand9les la espalda.

Jetray: **Agárrense** – Les dijo.

* * *

BEN10

Cuando el trío finalmente regresó a Night Raid, no hubo reacción a la nueva forma de Ben. Ellos vieron eso como normal ahora. Sin embargo, al principio estaban bastante inquietos hasta que reconocieron el Ultimatrix en su pecho. Tenían que apurarse adentro ya que estaba lloviendo.

En el interior, Night Raid le dio la bienvenida al trío de vuelta, pero la cálida bienvenida duró poco cuando vieron a Sheele toda ensangrentada luchando por respirar.

Tatsumi corrió hacia Sheele, a quien Ben sostenía fuertemente. El trío les contó todo. El Imperio los había atacado inesperadamente. Tuvieron suerte de volver con vida si no fuera por Ben. Tatsumi recibió la orden de llevar a Sheele a su habitación para que se recuperara.

Sheele: Gracias por todo, Ben - Dijo dándole una suave sonrisa antes de que Tatsumi la acompañara a su habitación. Después de que Mine le contó a Night Raid todo lo que sucedió, se sorprendieron. Ben estaba fuera de la habitación, por supuesto, porque estaba cansado y Najenda le dijo que descansara un poco.

Lubbock: ¿Él hizo qué? - Lubbock preguntó aturdido.

Bulat: ¿Tenia un orgánico arrinconado? ¿C…cómo?" Preguntó Bulat.

Leone: Espera, para que este hombre pueda viajar en el tiempo, me gane dos veces en una pelea, sobreviva dos veces contra Akame, se enfrente a un orgánico y destruya todo un ejército - Afirmo asombrada y aturdida por esta revelación.

Najenda: Aparentemente, Ben Tennyson es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos anteriormente – Dijo seriamente mientras se recomponía.

Leone: ¡Demonios, él podría derrocar al Imperio si él también quisiera! – Dijo estando muy segura de ello.

Najenda: No nos adelantemos – Dijo intentando poner orden - Ben tal vez fuerte y rápido. Pero se necesita habilidad e intelecto…

Mine: No digas esa tonteria. Por favor, no - Advirtió Mine.

Mientras todos discutían sobre qué hacer con Ben, Akame con la mano sobre su pecho, aunque agradecido de haber protegido a sus amigos, se detuvo para sacrificarse por el bien de sus compañeros y regresó ileso. En silencio abandonó la reunión sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Ben.

* * *

BEN10

Ben cayó de improvisto sobre el suave colchón, exhausto como un infierno, se durmió rápidamente después de haber agotado toda su energía esa noche. Sin embargo, él oró para que su amiga lo lograra. Ella estaba saliendo adelante, era una chica dura, difícil de matar. Tenía esperanzas de que ella sobreviviera a la noche. Sin embargo, en su sueño, Akame se deslizó y cerró la puerta en silencio. Se acercó a la cama de Ben, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a donde él dormía. Se inclinó hacia delante y le frotó el pelo, sonrió.

Akame: Gracias, Ben - Ella le besó la nariz y lo miró ¿Espeluznante?

Sí, su mirada si que lo era. Se sentó y observó a Ben durante toda la noche.

Bueno, eso es cuando el sol se enceró a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, contemplando el horizonte de la capital imperial, una mujer con un largo cabello blanco y un increíble busto estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de una Danger Beast, mirando hacia la ciudad en el horizonte junto con otros tres de sus seguidores encapuchados. Ella tiró de las cadenas alrededor del cuello de la Bestia Peligrosa.

¿?: Finalmente he vuelto. Estoy en casa – Dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

 **Pero eso es historia para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	14. Chapter 13

**El fic le pertenece a MegaRaniels. Por favor vayan a su usuario y denle un me gusta a la historia original.**

 **The fic belongs to MegaRaniels. Please go to your user and give a liking to the original story.**

Hola - Hablando.

(Hola) - Pensando.

 **Hola** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o ser no humano hablando.

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 12:

 **Kill the man to talk**

 **XIII: Mata al hombre que habla**

Han pasado días desde que Ben había visitado la capital. Incluso después de todo el alboroto que causó, el Imperio todavía no tenía idea de quién o qué era. Incluso cuando alguien los describiera ante las autoridades superiores, lo descartaría como otra Bestia Peligrosa y/o un usuario ilegal de Armas Imperiales. Dicho esto, no tenían idea de a quién se enfrentaban. El ministro había llamado a Esdeath en estos asuntos para aniquilar el Night Raid.

Esdeath se arrodilló ante el Niño Emperador Mako mientras la felicitaba por su misión. Los otros tres oficiales detrás de ella también se arrodillaron; Estos otros oficiales detrás de ella eran sus "subordinados". Cada uno llevaba diferentes tamaños de sus uniformes imperiales en blanco y negro. Cada uno llevaba una insignia de la Cruz Celta en sus cofres y les daba una sensación prusiana. Uno de sus subordinados era un hombre alto con cabello gris y una larga cola de caballo, ojos azules y bigote, y el otro era un hombre joven de constitución pequeña con cabello rubio y ojos dorados, tenía un aspecto algo felino; Se demostró que sus dientes estaban afilados y tenía las pupilas cortadas. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que las otras "Bestias" con la excepción de usar pantalones cortos en lugar de pantalones. También tenía accesorios en forma de cuerno en el pelo y una cola parecida a un demonio, y finalmente un hombre de gran musculatura con largo, cabellos rubios puntiagudos y ojos blancos puros, sin pupilas. Llevaba un tocado similar a los cuernos y el mismo uniforme que el de sus compañeros de equipo. El ex General Liver, Nyau y Daidara se arrodillaron ante el Emperador al igual que su Maestro, mostrando al Emperador la más alta forma de respeto.

Emperador: General Esdeath - Comenzó el Emperador - ¡Por su éxito en la conquista de la Tribu del Norte, hemos dispuesto recompensarle 10,000 monedas de oro!

El general Esdeath, sin siquiera mirar al Emperador por respeto, respondió con tranquilidad.

Esdeath: Estoy agradecido de su alteza. Se lo enviaré a los soldados que estaban luchando para proteger nuestra tierra. Estarían encantados – Dijo con falsa humildad.

El Primer Ministro se burló, dándose cuenta de que a Esdeath no le importaba el dinero ni el poder, sino la guerra y la destrucción.

Primer ministro Makoto: (...Ella es la marioneta ideal) - Concluyó.

Esdeath: Ahora que he regresado de la Tierra del Norte a la Capital, Su Majestad puede volver a estar tranquila. Terminaré el Night Raid a continuación – Afirmo la general de pelo celeste.

Emperador: Que apasionada - Dijo el niño - ¡Nos gustaría compensarte por un logro tan ambicioso de algo más que dinero! ¿Hay algo más que prefieras?

Esdeath: En realidad lo hay – Le dijo pensativa - Si pudiera elegir algo…

Emperdor: Prosigue – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esdeath: Me gustaría intentar enamorarme – Dijo muy determinada, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, incluido el propio ministro.

Emperdor: Está bien, eso suena razonable. Después de todo, eres una mujer soltera en edad de casarse. ¡Yo seré tu casamentera! – Dijo con un destello de inocencia – Entonces ¿Qué piensas del ministro aquí?

El ministro frunció el seño y jadeó asombrado por tal afirmación.

Esdeath: El ministro no toma el matrimonio como algo que respetar y me temo que no vivirá mucho más tiempo – Dijo "preocupada".

Primer M: ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Estoy en perfecto estado de salud! - Protestó mientras comía su sushi - Bueno, si eres tan amable y dime qué te gusta! - Dijo aún ofendido por lo que ella dijo.

Esdeath: Primero, permítame advertirle que soy terriblemente selectiva y que hay muy pocos hombres que puedan satisfacer mis expectativas. Una vez que termine, le presentaré la extensa lista de mis preferencias – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

En el escondite, Akame y Mine estaban en la cocina. Mientras Sheele estaba descansando, Mine estaba en la cocina tratando de desayunar hasta que Akame usó su propia cuchara para tomar la comida de mine y tratara de alimentarla.

Mine: ¡No quiero que me alimentes con una cuchara! – Dijo con su orgullo herido

Akame: Pero se enfriaría – Dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Mine: ¡Está bien, bien! – Dijo suspirando ante la actitud de Akame.

Tatsumi estaba en la cocina con ellos lavando platos mirando a Akame, sonriendo, alimentando a su amiga con una cuchara, ayudándola a comer. Tatsumi estaba en un pensamiento profundo. Dos de sus amigos más cercanos estaban a punto de ser asesinados por la chica que conoció en la capital.

Tatsumi: (No puedo creer que esa chica casi haya matado a Sheele y a Mine. Si no hubiera sido por Ben, ninguno de ellos habría estado vivo) – Penso para si mismo - Pero había una cosa que parece molestarme. De dónde es él. Estamos seguros de que tenemos suerte de tenerlo cerca. Pero, tengo la sensación de que un hombre tan poderoso como Ben no debería estar luchando por nosotros. ¿Quién es realmente? – Se dijo reflexivamente, Se volvió hacia Mío y Akame – Díganos Mine, ¿Qué dijiste de las criaturas que convirtió para defenderse del ejército?

Mine: Por supuesto que lo olvidarías idiota – Dijo irritada – Humungasaurio, um... Humungasaurio supremo, um... ¿Qué otro?... um... oh, Rath y ese robot pero no recuerdo su nombre - Dijo con una sonrojo. Tatsumi llevaba su orgullo presumido.

Tatsumi: Y sin embargo, dices que olvido mucho – Dijo el burlesco.

Mine: ¡Cállate pequeño maldito! – Le grito antes de que Akame se metiera una patata en la boca. Tatsumi se rio.

¿?: Creo que fue Humungasaur, Ultimate Humungasaur, Rath y Ultimate Echo-Echo, creo que sí, ¿No? - Lubbock dijo desde atrás, mirando a la puerta.

Minr: Oh, tú también, Lub – Dijo suspirando irritada.

Lubbock: Bueno, solo estaba aquí para ver cómo estaban ustedes. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que desde esa noche, Ben ha estado muy cerca de Sheele? – Preguntó instigado el peli verde.

Tatsumi: Hablando de Ben ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

Leone: ¡Ben está luchando contra Bulat! – La mujer bestia grito de la nada. Todos intercambiaron miradas y salieron apresuradamente de la cocina hacia el exterior, donde vieron a Bulat y a Ben en los extremos opuestos preparándose para luchar.

Tatsumi: Pensé que el jefe dijo que…

Leone: ¡No, Ben quería ser más fuerte para poder proteger mejor a sus compañeros de equipo! – Dijo emocionada - Eso y yo queríamos ver su cara destrozada.

Tatsumi: Eso también tiene sentido por qué estás aquí – Dijo por fin entendiendo el porque Leone estaba feliz.

Leone: ¿De qué estás hablando? Cada vez que lo desafío, él o Rath o alguna otra Bestia Peligrosa que no conozco. ¿Entonces por qué no Bulat? ¡Si alguien que puede vencer a Ben es él! – Dijo muy convencida.

Akame: No lo subestimes. Hay cosas en ese reloj suyo que pueden cambiar la situación de inmediato a favor de Ben - Advirtió Akame.

Conocer de primera mano los variados estilos de lucha de Ben le daba seguridad en lo que decia.

Leone: ¡Te apuesto 2,000 monedas de oro a que Bulat puede vencer a Ben, Mío! – Le dijo a la peli rosa segura de su victoria.

Mine: ¿Eso es una apuesta o vas llorar cuando Ben limpia el piso con Bulat? – Dijo confiada plenamente en que Ben ganaria.

Tatsumi: Akame quizás tenga razón en no subestimar a Ben. Exactamente, ¿Cuántas de esas formas tiene Ben en ese dispositivo suyo? De hecho, ¿solo puede pelear con esa cosa? ¿Qué tan poderosa es su Teigu? Bueno, si esa cosa es una Teigu – Analizo para si mismo el castaño.

Leone y Mine estaban teniendo un debate amistoso sobre quién ganaría en esta pelea. Lubbock, Akame y Tatsumi miraban fijamente.

Mientras tanto, Bulat tenía sus manos en sus caderas mirando a Ben que estaba en su Kata. Ben no tenía idea de lo fuerte que era Bulat, pero seguro que parecía lo suficientemente intimidante. Obtuvo que Bulat sería difícil de vencer. Este sería su primer reto en días. El resto era solo un juego de niños para él. Akame era difícil para él, pero sabía qué tipo de alienígenas usaría contra ella. Bulat era diferente.

Este era un juego de ajedrez que Ben tenía que ganar.

Bulat: Bueno, bueno – Comenzo divertido - Pareces un poco nervioso, Ben.

Ben: No, no estoy nervioso - Mintió Ben.

Leone: ¡Hah! ¡Está mintiendo! – Gritó segura de su afirmación.

Mine: ¡Cállate, mala perdedora! ¡Estás molesta porque Ben te venció dos veces! – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Leone: ¡Lo dice la persona que nunca luchó contra él! – Le grito molesta.

Mine: Tatsumi no lo hizo – Dijo señalando al castaño.

Tatsumi: Oye, ¡No me metan en su mierda! - Les protestó.

Ben: Entonces, ¿cuáles son las reglas? ¿Teigu o no? - Preguntó ignorando las disputas.

Bulat: Normalmente seria con teigu – Sentencio - Pero ya sabías eso, ¿verdad?

Ben: Si - Dijo activando su Ultimatrix

Bulat: Pero quiero ver cómo estás... sin tu Teigu - Desafió Bulat, desalentando a Ben de usar su Ultimatrix.

¡Esta no fue una pelea justa! ¡Ben perdería! Bulat tenía mucha experiencia en su oficio y seguramente moriría como resultado. No solo eso, sino que tuvo que esquivar para que sobreviviera.

Ben: ¿Q-qué? – Dijo algo sorprendido.

Leone: ¡Jajajajaja! - Se echó a reír la rubia.

Mine: ¡Oye, no es justo! - Gritó apretando los dientes.

Leone: ¡Parece que soy una chica muy afortunad! - Bromeó.

Ben: Oh, mierda – Sentencio.

Bulat: ¡Aquí viene el trueno! ¡Ven a mí, hombrecito! - Gritó cargando hacia él a buena velocidad.

Ben: ¡Preferiría que no! - Ben gritó esquivando algunos de los ataques de Bulat solo para que él fuera brutalizado por él.

Akame solo podía mirar, Leone se echó a reír.

Akame: Entonces, sin su reloj, es solo humano – Comprendio - Pero sus instintos le están diciendo que use ese dispositivo en su brazo. Creo que lo ha estado usando durante tanto tiempo que olvidó cómo luchar como un humano normal. Era muy dependiente de eso – Finalizo la espadachin.

A Ben lo tiraron y lo golpearon como a nadie. Después de ese lanzamiento final a la se acercó corriendo hacia Ben, él, adaptándose al entrenamiento de su primo, saltó sobre Bulat y lo tiró al suelo. Bulat se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe fatal, pero luego Ben lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró al suelo con un derribo de Judo solo para que Bulat lo contrarrestara.

Leone: aprende rápido – Leone afirmo - Mierda

Mine: ¡Ben estaba calentando! ¡Se estaba adaptando a su entorno! – Dijo aliviada la peli rosa.

Tatsumi se volvió hacia una Mina defensiva,

Tatsumi: Parece que defiendes mucho a Ben - Bromeó.

Mine gimió y le dio el ojo de lado, Akame se quedó en silencio. Ben volvió a levantarse y se limpió la sangre de la boca.

Bulat: ¡Pareces bastante persistente! – Felicito - Puedes salir ahora y llamarlo un empate, ¿Sabes?

Ben: No, no lo creo – Dijo con determinación.

Leone: Este tipo va a morir! – Grito divertida.

Ben: ¡Gracias por darme ánimos! – Gritó molesto.

Leone: ¡No hay problema! – Le grito con una sonrisa.

Ben volvió a su pelea, recordando cómo su prima le enseñó y comenzó a adaptarse. Ben esquivó el puño de Bulat y lo golpeó en la cara. Lo consiguió en su círculo, golpeándolo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad hasta que Bulat lo agarró del brazo y lo golpeó.

Bulat: Parece que gane – Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Leone: ¡YAAAAAAAY! – Grito feliz.

Mine: ¡TRAMPOSOS! – Les grito a Bulat y Leone.

Leone: ¿Dónde está mi dinero? ¡Dame todo mi dinero! – Le exigió la rubia.

Ben: ¿Por qué me diste tiempo cuando sabes que no podría vencerte? – Le preguntó confundido.

Bulat: No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué me escuchaste? – Le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Ben: ¿Qué? – Dijo confundido.

Bulat: El enemigo te diría muchas cosas, Ben. ¿Ves por qué perdiste? – Le dijo tranquilamente.

Ben: ¿He seguido tus reglas? – Respondió golpeandose la cara - Viejo, me veo estúpido – Suspiro.

Bulat: Todo está en jugar bien tus cartas en las peleas – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ben: Sí, todo está en mis cartas – Suspiro - ¿Quieres una segunda ronda?

Leone: ¡MIERDA! - Leone gritó.

Bulat: Ahora, la única forma de que lo hagas es que me noquees. Entonces, ¿Qué haras? – Dijo preparándose.

Ben: ¡Es hora de ser héroe! – Grito con una sonrisa algo petulante y activando el Ultimatrix.

Bulat: ¿Hora de qué?

Ben golpeo su Ultimatrix, cegando a Bulat en una luz verde cegadora.

Su cuerpo se empezó a agrandar un poco, su pecho se inflo se sobre manera y sus brazos se aplanaron y alargaron hasta llegar a sus rodillas, sus piernas se encogieron de sobre manera, ya no se veia su torso debidl a un enorme caparazón que lo cubria y no tenia cuello.

Cuando la luz se apagó, había una criatura verde con forma de tortuga con ocho agujeros en su caparazón. Tenía brazos grandes, con forma de aleta y piernas achaparradas. Las puntas de sus brazos tenían tres orificios cada uno, que podían extender garras como dedos para usarlas como dedos.

Ben: **¡TERRASPIN!** \- Gritó con su voz jadeante y cansada.

Bulat se quedó allí con los ojos bien abiertos; Terrapin metió la cabeza en su caparazón y lanzó a Bulat con una ráfaga de viento mientras sus pirnas y brazos formaban una "Y".

Mientras Mine le dio a Leone una mirada de suficiencia. Leone le torció el ojo izquierdo.

Bulat: Wow, ¡Ten por seguro que me sorprendiste! No tengo idea de qué es esa cosa. ¿Cómo se llama? – Dijo cubriendose el rostro con su brazo.

Leone: ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Es una tortuga gigante, Bulat! - Gritó con ira.

Mine: ¿Quieres lorar con eso, o solo fue que tu ego inflado acaba de estallar? – Dijo mientras se reí gimió.

Terraspin: **Lo llamo, Terraspin** – Dijo aun lanzando es poderosa corriente de aire.

Bulat: Entonces, ¿Puede Terraspin protegerse de mi "Teigu"? - Peguntó curioso.

Terraspin: **No lo sé, muéstrame** \- Dijo poniéndose engreído, Bulat le devolvió el engreído gesto.

Bulat: Está bien - Bulat sacó su lanza - ¡No digas que no te advertí! - Bulat se arrodilló mirando a Ben, respiró hondo y gritó - ¡INCURSIO!

En cuestión de minutos, un brillante destello de luz blanco, cubierto por un vórtice de nubes en forma de remolino, encajó a Bulat en una manta de humo blanco. Cuando el humo se disipó, estaba un hombre que llevaba una armadura muy pesada con una capa blanca que fluía en el viento y que llevaba un casco.

Terraspin: **Está bien, bonita armadura** – Atino a decir en estado de shock.

Bulat: Pareces nervioso otra vez – Dijo desde dentro de Incursio.

Terraspin: **No, no, puedo hacer esto... creo** – Dijo inseguro.

En muy poco tiempo, Bulat se lanzó hacia Ben en un asalto total. Terraspin tuvo que reaccionar y rápido. Se guardó la cabeza en su caparazón y comenzó a darle a Incursio una poderosa ráfaga de aire directamente hacia él. Incursio, mientras que el vuelo fue empujado ligeramente hacia atrás. Luchó por acercarse a él, pero conociendo a Bulat, ser uno de los miembros más fuertes de Night Raid no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Y Terraspin lo noto. Debía actuar si quería seguir vivo, o al menos mantenerse alejado del hospital durante un par de semanas.

Bulat: ¿Una ráfaga de viento? ¿De verdad? ¡Como Incursio, puedo soportar cualquier cosa! Incluyendo algo tan benigno como los vientos del huracán - Dijo Incursio muy seguro de si mismo.

Leone: ¡Parece que se acabó el tiempo para el niño Tortuga! – Dijo riendose.

Mine: ¡Ben, transformate en Rath! ¡Debes hacerlo ahora! – Grito nervioso.

Terraspin: **Mine tiene un punto, si no puedo ganar como Terraspin, entonces tal vez debería…** \- Terraspin tocó la placa en su pecho cegando a Incursio en un destello de luz verde esmeralda.

Su cuerpo paso de ser el de una tortuga a su cuerño humano, en ese punto sus piernas se adelgazaban a un punto no humano, de sus cintura para abajo tomo una forma como la de un tirax con 6 patas delgadas, de sus cintura para arriba se empezo a hacer grande, su cabeza se volvió enorme y sus manos se volvieron tenazas, todo en un solo segundo.

Cuando la luz se apagó se levantó una criatura parecida a un cangrejo. Tiene su boca estaba inerte en una sola forma, sus ojos verdes y grandes, con el ultimatrix en su… ¿Cintura?.

Ben: **¡CEREBRON!** – Grito el crustáceo intergaláctico.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado, pero no se sorprendieron. Se habían acostumbrado a la gran cantidad de criaturas en las que Ben se podia transformar.

Bulat: Entonces, ¿Eres Humungasaurio? Parece un poco pequeño, ¿No? - Intento adivinar para ganarse el gemido de Mine.

Cerebron: **No soy Humungasaur, no compares a un sub desarrollado cerebro como el de ese ser semi prehistorico con mi súper avanzado cerebro** \- Cerebron protestó - **Mm-mm, ¡Y también al parecer un intelecto muy avanzado en comparación a ti!** – Rio el "Cerebrocrustaceo".

Bulat: ¿M..me acabas de llamar estúpido? – Preguntó confundido.

Cerebron: **No, digo que eres un hombre inconsciente y con poca o ninguna experiencia al estar frente a un organismo altamente inteligente como yo. Aunque en general soy demasiado modesto para jactarme, en raras ocasiones salgo de mi caparazón** \- Dijo con una risita por su juego de palabras que solo el entendio. Abriendo su cráneo y disparando una descarga de electrizidad a un Bulat confundido y mandndolo directamente a una pared que lo noqueo - **Y eso, damas y caballeros, es a lo que yo llamo… ¡Sashizmi!** \- Dijo antes de transformarse de nuevo en Ben.

Mine: ¡HAH! ¡Mi dinero perra! – Grito señalndo a Leone.

Leone: ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Hizo trampa! - Leone gritó.

Mine: ¡No, él no lo hizo!

Mine y Leone volvieron a la cocina peleando mientras Akame observaba a Ben mientras atendía a Bulat, que se reía del dolor.

Akame: Él lo noqueó, de una sola vez – Se dijo a si misma - ¿Qué eres Benjamin?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Esdeath y el Primer Ministro Honesto caminaban juntos en el patio.

Esdeath: Sabes que es extraño. Normalmente no me interesa nada más que la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre – La hermosa pero mortal mujer.

Honest: Oh, estamos hablando de amor, ¿Supongo? – Interrogo el viejo.

Esdeath: Yo no entiendo esto, pero tenía una necesidad desesperada por el romance – Dijo tocando su pecho.

Honest: Un deseo por el romance es algo natural que todos los seres vivos sienten – Dijo tranquilamente el hombre - No sé si usaría el romance en tu caso – Dijo burlon.

Esdeath: Es interesante, pero creo que es más instinto animal – Nego con la cabeza - Pero, por el momento, debo canalizar mi energía para aniquilar a Night Raid – Dijo un poco más seria.

Honest: Ahh, ahora estamos en el tema, se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea que creo que te encantaría – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Más tarde, Esdeath se paró ante sus Tres Bestias que se arrodillaron ante ella,

Esdeath: Tengo una tarea especial para ti, mis preciosas Tres Bestias – Dijo viendoa sus subalternos.

Liver: Haremos lo que nos diga que hagamos, general Esdeath - Dijo el que tiene el distintivo bigote gris.

Nyau: ¡Sí, señora! Todos nosotros somos sus fieles y devotos servidores para siempre - Dijo el que tiene orejas de gato y cuernos de demonio en la cabeza.

Daidara: No importa lo que desees, realizaremos cualquier pedido en cualquier momento – Dijo el mayor de los tres sin dudar.

Esdeath: Bien - Asintió satisfecha.

* * *

Por la noche, Ben se abrazó para mantenerse caliente. El pobre chico se estremeció cuando la temperatura a su alrededor continuó bajando.

Ben: Debería transformarme en Fuego, pero no quiero despertar a la gente, ni quiero quemar todo el lugar, ¡Me cago en este frío! - Se quejó.

Se levanto de su habitación y camino hasta que finalmente llegó a la cocina.

Ben: Debo tomar algo de agua para calentarme. Tal vez entonces me sería más fácil dormir después de eso – Supuso un friolento Ben.

Abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa, vio a Akame preparando un refrigerio nocturno, Ben se rió entre dientes

Ben: Nunca pensé que fueras nocturno - Bostezó.

Akame: Sí, Pero no es para mí, es para Sheele – A pesar de su plana expresión rio un poco.

Ben: Hablando de Sheele, ¿Está bien? – Preguntó.

Akame: Lo comprobé, ella esta mejorando - Dijo tranquilamente - Aunque ella se pregunta constantemente dónde estabas. Le dije que estas demasiado ocupada entrenando y fortaleciéndote. Bueno, no es como si tuvieras que entrenar o algo así.

Ben: ¿Qué significa eso? – Empezando a intuir a que se referia.

Akame: Tu "Teigu", ¿Necesito decir más? – Akame dijo restandole importancia.

Ben: ¿Cierto? – Dijo rascándose el cuello.

Akame: Pero hay una cosa que sí me molesta – Dijo viéndolo seriamente.

Ben: ¿Que te molesta? – Preguntó confundido.

Akame: Antes de que vinieras, yo era quien protegia a Night Raid. Solo yo y mi Muramasa, perdimos a mucha gente, pero nos las arreglamos para seguir luchando. Contigo, eres... eres imparable. Casi invensib…

Ben: Sé a dónde va esto – La interrumpio, sorprendiendo a Akame - Mira, cuando luchamos, estaba en una situación difícil. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso cuando te enfrenté a ti o a personas como tú".

Akame: Pero siempre encuentras una manera de derrotarme – Le replico.

Ben: Fuiste muy rápido! – Le argumento.

Akame: ¡Eres más rápido! ¡No me sorprendería si tuvieras una Danger Beast más rápida! – Dijo dando en el clavo sin saberlo.

Ben: ¡Eres demasiado fuerte!

Akme: ¡Lo dice el chico que tiene el poder de transformarse en un dinosaurio! – Le replico.

Ben: Bueno… um…

Akame: ¿Ves mi punto? – Suspirando ante la obstinada personalidad de Ben - Si lo quisieras podrias tu solo y en poco tiempo destruir al imperio, diezmarías el Imperio sin darles un solo chance de evitarlo.

Ben: ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? – Ya harto de esto.

Akame: Eres demasiado fuerte – Le dijo señalandolo - Pero solo eres fuerte con eso... ¿Cómo se llama?"

Ben ¿Ultimatrix?"

Akame: Sí, eso – Continuó - Me preocupa lo que haría el Imperio si te vieran. Desde que te expusiste a un Oficial Imperial.

Ben: ¿Es tan malo?

Akame: Ben… hay…

Ben: Sé lo que vas a decir – Interrumpió - Mira Akame, eres más importante para el equipo que yo. Sólo soy un tipo que aparecio un dia "X" y quiere intentar ayudar a la causa. Eres más valioso que yo aquí.

Akame sostiene su pecho y luego le da a Ben una suave sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

Ben: Bueno, eso fue repentino – Dijl algo incomodo.

Akame dio una suave risita, rompió el abrazo y le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

Akqme: Solo... ten cuidado la próxima vez que estés en una misión, ¿De acuerdo? – Le ordeno/preguntó.

Been asintió antes de tomar un baso de agua y empezar a calentarlo en la estufa, no habia sido una mala noche después de todo.

 **Pero eso es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


End file.
